AcceleRacers: Restart
by octavio675
Summary: *MULTIPLE OCS AND OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT OF MY PROPERTY APPEAR IN THIS FIC* This is the story of four teams that will fall in love, race, fight, suffer, laugh, cry, and everything that an average teen experiences while they drive for Dr Tezla in interdimensional racetracks called Racing Realms. Rated T because of swearing, violence and lemons, altough they are aesthetic.
1. Chapter 1

Acceleracers: Restart  
A/N: This is my very first fic, this has been in my mind for a long LOOOOONG time, I just didn't feel like it to redact it, until now.  
Keep in mind that there will be quite a few OCs ORIGINALS BY ME, and other ones that I give FULL credit to Shadow Of The Dragons and his/her fic ''Meet the Siblings'' (Which I loved and I still love, seriously, good job).

There will be LOTS of mini (and mega lol) dialogues in spanish between my OCs, and Nolo. (Well, also flashbacks BUT I will translate them in brackets, acknowledge me please).

Spanish things will be resalted, wait and see gentlemen and ladies.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I DO** **NOT** **OWN IN ANY FORM HOT WHEELS, ACCELERACERS, OR MEET THE SIBLINGS, ONLY MY IDEAS AND OCs.**

Part One: Ignition

Chapter One: Clash on the Coast.

A silver car with purple tinted windows and an aerodinamic and Sci-ficly design reached the end of an orange track, avoiding multiple electric green balls being fired at it, and made a run for a glowing golden wheel. It almost caught it, but the green and angry electric balls impacted it and it froze in the air, and began it's descent. The driver saw angrily through the air how a plane took the wheel and went away. The silver vehicle lost a tire and impacted in the orange track multiple times before coming to a halt, it slipped with the metal of the roof screeching against the floor, and it stopped, the only life sign of the driver was a sigh and a blink of his blue eyes.

"We got the Wheel of Power, now destroy Tezla!", a voice coming from a robotic lady with white hair claimed through a vehicle radio.

"I got it", another mechanical voice mumbled to itself in the car that received the transmission and the orders of destroying that ''Tezla''.

The driver of the green and black glowing vehicle accelerated and it landed on the floor, various stories down of the building where it previously rested, the suspension holded way good, and the ''driver'', a mechanical beast of two meters and a half in height, stood off the vehicle, taking the ''doors'' and ''roof'' with it, sense the robot itself formed the doors and roof, and used it's infra red vision to locate Tezla. He found him at activated his green ''visors'', and he came next to the wreckage of the silver car that Tezla crashed.

Dr. Tezla looked at the Drone in front of him, while it disarmed his car, metal hands ripping wires, and things away, until it almost got the human...

''THE EDR!", Tezla thought to himself, as he pressed a gray button and dissapeared in a flash of white light.

The Drone covered his eyes, and ripped the metal away, only to find an empty cockpit lit only by ripped and sparking cables. Frustated, it screamed and threw the car away. (Hey Drone, you killed my camera man in that scene, pay me e.e, sorry for this, just a lame attempt of joke gg).

The man fell in a desert place, and laid there for hours, until the midday Californian sun gave pass to the darkened afternoon, with a mixture of red and yellow and orange in the sky. The man dared to move and closed his blue eyes to see the sign in front of him, it read ''Highway 35'', the man got a flood of memories and reached a hand to the sign, in a futile attempt to move, and he passed out, the last image he saw was the one of a familiar looking floating robot.

It was a dark Coast road set somewhere in a dark night in California. Atop a cliff with views to the sea, were parked some few cars with glowing blue lights, and gathered a lot of people.

''I know the Coast Road better than anyone, Nolo", claimed a voice coming from a bit haughty blonde teenager, and the only thing he received, was a laughter from this Nolo.

"Dude!", the surfer claimed, "I used to come around here and surf years ago before I even knew how to drive", he insisted.

"Yeh, whatever Vert, I already drove without knowing how to" Nolo responded, passing a hand through his hair, his tanned hand scarcely seen thanks to the darkness of the night of summer and the neon lights of the cars.

"What does that even mean?", Vert demanded.

"Remember who's the Teku leader, huh?!" Nolo snapped angrily.

The other Teku members, an Asian boy bopping to the rhytm of his music, and a Caucasian female, both in their late teens, stopped what they were doing and took a preoccupied look at the discussing pair.

The discussion was interrupted by the arrival of a Plymouth 70' Road Runner, with black paint and white schemes of the Teku's rival team, the Metal Maniacs, and a red car with schemes of a skull and Metal Maniac symbols.

Nolo glanced over at the just arrived cars and back at Vert. "This is my race Vert!, stay out of it!", he ordered his teammate.

"He is only the leader because of his brother" Vert said offended before coming to his car.

"It's Nolo's call who races!" Kurt Wylde told to Vert loud but not enough for him to hear.

Octavio sighed as he watched the scene in front of him, his team mates discussing again, weird to see, again, for the sixth time, in the damn week. **''Mierda, chabón, estos no se cansan de discutir, todo por que Vert es nuevo y Tone murió, Nolo sabe que murió por presumido, pero es terco y no lo admite"** , (Shit, dude, these don't take a break from discussing, all because Vert is new and Tone died, Nolo knows that he died from being a smug and a cocky driver, but he is too stubborn to admit it).

"Hey!", a voice snapped from the Road Runner. "Are the Teku here to race?, or to fight?" the voice said again.

Nolo opened the door of Synkro, the car that he rebuilt basing himself on the planes he got from Tone's room in their old apartment of single in Mexico, but stopped dry on his heels to watch the arrival of a third Maniac car, Hollowback, and a fourth car, Impaler, driven by a new Maniac, and a friend of Octavio.

The first mentioned car was brought to a halt by it's driver, and the tires squealed in protest. A tall, maybe meter ninety Afroamerican man stood out of the car, while it cracked his knuckles, and looked first at his hands, with rubber bracelets of former tires, and then at Nolo. The Latino looked angrily at Tork, with a scowl on his tanned face and his hazel eyes meeting Tork's green emerald and cool but scowling eyes too.

''Look what you have turned yourself into!", a voice told to a fresh accomplished eighteen years old boy.

"You aren't my big brotha anymore Kurt, alright?. you are scrap like all Teku!", the boy responded angrily to Kurt.

"Markie!" curt cried, cutted off by a punch that Markie blew to his face.

"The name is WYLDE!", 'Wylde' answered angrily while pointing to Kurt's limp form on the floor.

Wylde switched gears and continued down the road.

Nolo closed Synkro's driver door. while he turned the car on inserting the ignition key, the headlights came on, so did the chassis blue ones. He fastened his seat belt and turned on the blue lights of the car's interior. He revved satisfacted the engine, and the RPM counter came to 7K and to 0 again, Nolo looked back to see Tork pulling over next to him to start the race. Both drivers looked at each other, one, Nolo, angrily to Tork, and this one in a cool way to Nolo.

Wylde came to a stop in the middle of both cars. "Why didn't you tell me we were takin' on the Teku?", he asked to his leader.

"Me against Nolo, that's how we havin' it" the Afroamerican responded while switching to first gear and putting in the starting line.

"I want 'em Tork, I want 'em all, yer knew that from the start!" Wylde shouted to his leader, angrily looking at Spinebuster's interior.

Nolo looked at all his team mates with a scowl of determination showing across his face, his hazel eyes drilled every single member he had: Vert was leaning against his car for support and comfort, looking with an angry frown at the night sky, plagued of stars.

Shirako was dancing and bopping to the rhytm of his music **''guey, ¿cómo puede Shirako soportar la música?, está bien que amemos la música, pero a mi me explotaría el oido de tanto volumen''** (Man, how can Shirako support the music?, it's alright we love music and yadda yadda yadda, but my ears would explode of such volume), he reasoned to himself.

Kurt gave him an scowl and a nod of approval, his hair didn't even inmute from the movement, and his orange glasses in his face reflected the glow of Synkro's blue lights. ''How can you have such gravity defying hair dude?, Nolo thought to himself.

Karma gave him a care look, like saying ''Why?", the sole female and brunette Teku simply looked at his leader, and then she adjusted her ponytail.

The sole argentinian Teku with his really dark brown eyes and gravity defying hair looked at Nolo with a nonchalant scowl, Nolo thought to himself that that guy was as much talkative as a stone, but a good person and that showed emotions when he felt like it, he respected that, after all, Octavio had helped him to move on after Tone's 'departure' to heaven.

The Metal Maniac owner of the skull and red painted car, a man with a goatee, and orange hair, and a jumpy, scaredy cat attitude, deployed a ''streetlight'' that showed lights of red, yellow, and green in the sky, like an upwards proyector pointing sky. He flipped the On and Off switch angrily. ''Oh boy'', he muttered to himself, and he kicked the thing, and it flicked to life.

''This is Monkey, is the road clear yet?", Monkey asked.

Tork put a hand on his gear shift lever, and he revved his engine to seven thousand revolutions per minute twice, while his mind drifted to one year and a half ago...

 ***FLASHBACK***

''That Teku won't even make it to the finish'', Tork said with a frown.

''Hey, Tone's good'', the sole Asian Maniac defended his rival, with a scowl and a smile.

''Yeah?, I'm better'' Tork defended himself.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Nolo and Tork glanced at each other.

The Latino revved Synkro's engine twice.

''These guys ain't gonna wait much longer!'', Monkey warned through his walkie-talkie.

Nolo looked at the T shaped necklace in form of cross in his neck, while he thought of something in the past, an event that marked his life and his team mates' too.

 ***FLASHBACK***

''You tryin' to take my place?", Tone, a bald man, with a beard and a cocky but cool attitude asked to his younger brother, Nolo.

"I know I can beat Tork", Nolo said, and his brother laughed "Come on Tone, lemme race him!" Nolo begged.

Tone thought to himself, his brother was just starting in street racing and he thought he could beat an skilled driver like Tork. ''Your gonna be the leader now **, hermanito**?" (Lil brother) Tone said as he hit his arm playfully in the arm.

The original Synkro and Hollowback accelerated down a deserted street in the springy California city. Tone passed Tork and he went on with the race.

Nolo watched both cars pass, with a smile knowing his brother would win, he crouched a sec to grab a penny that fell from his pocket and he watched in horror how Synkro drove too much in a curve, impacted on a wall, went flying in the air some meters, and ricocheted into a wall, only to explode in a ball of yellow fire, the only recovered thing was the T shaped necklace, with a part broken... ''TOOOOOONEEEE!'', Nolo cried.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

''All clear!", a voice came clearly and loudly through Monkey's walkie-talkie, and as if on cue, the streetlight glowed yellow and then green. Nolo smashed the gas pedal, as did Tork, both cars went accelerating down the California Coast Road.

"Here they come!", Monkey warned in his speaking thing.

"I'm gonna show what Wylde is all about!", the youngest Wylde brother said as he went some meters in reverse and made a 180* turn and accelerated Spinebuster until he couldn't be hear nor seen.

''Wylde!", Taro said while looking to the place that mere seconds ago Spinebuster occupied.

''Martin!, what are you doing?!", Octavio demanded to his Maniac and same nationality friend.

"Making sure none of this boludos gets hurt!" The blonde Maniac with brown eyes and childhood friend answered to the Argentinian Teku, as he accelerated his car, Impaler, a 1973 Red with Black Carbon Fiber hood and White MManiac's schemes on the doors.

Both cars were head to head, and the first curve to the right gave Nolo a chance to take the lead, and he accelerated some curves with a frown of victory in his face. Tork fell behind some meters and some more curves, he frowned and let out a growl of angriness and he switched gears and accelerated up to 140 MPH and passed Nolo from the inner side of a curve as fast as a thunder. Nolo scowled and switched gears and accelerated too. They were head to head again, Tork narrowed his eyes as both cars raced and reached a curve, Hollowback took it swiftly, but Nolo had so much adrenaline that he swerved a bit too much and he broke one of these guardarrails (I didn't want to look the word up, sorry, lel). Nolo's mind was foggy, all his emotions made him nearly spin out in the curves, he got angry with himself, but one rational thought came from his mind with an almighty effort: winning. Tork smirked. The Latino turned on his techno characteristic music and let the beats flow through his veins, he switched gear s and accelerated to 150 MPH, and he rear smashed Tork's car.

"Back off, punk!", the Afroamerican demanded.

Nolo's response, anyways, was putting even and smashing Tork against the safety rail, while screaming "THIS IS FOR TONE!", as he rammed Synkro against Hollowback.

Tork wasted no time, and pushed one button and a wave of orange and yellow flames of fire flew out of Hollowback's engine, and forced Nolo to turn away, leaving enough space for one car to fit.

Wylde accelerated and passed between the two cars, while ripping Synkro's and Hollowback's paint, and laughing like a maniac. After he passed, Tork and Nolo spinned out, Tork got his car in a 45* angle against the guard rail, and Nolo went crashing and turning over until he came to a halt in a rock. Both crashed drivers sighed, the Latino more injured than the Afroamerican.

"Hahaha, goooo Wylde!", Wylde said to himself, he was enjoying himself when his car got smashed by behind. "What the...?", he said as he looked back just to see Martin's Impaler smashing him and barely hearing him say ''Watch out in front of ya!".

Wylde turned his head back to see that a floating figure came in front of him. ''Woaaaah!" he barbled, as he hit the brakes angrily, and he turned the steering wheel and he spun out until he crashed, broke the safety rail, and he went plummeting down. ''Aaaaaaaaaagh!", he screamed scared, he pushed a lever and a grappling hook came out of Spinebuster and it engaged itself against a wall of the cliffs. Wylde had saved himself by an inch, ''Shit!" he shouted as he punched the steering wheel.

Slingshot, the former car of World Race that Kurt now repainted and owned, Deora II, Vert's car that he also drove in World Race and repainted, and Chicane, Karma's car, came to a stop in Wylde's nearly death spot.

Martin had already got down from his car and went to check on Wylde. "Wylde is okay, he is starting back up!" he shouted back in response to Kurt's and everyone's question.

Vert, Kurt, Karma, Martin and Octavio came next to the figure that caused Wylde's spinning out. Vert was the one who asked ''What are you doing here?".

''Dr Tezla needs you'' The 'robot' Gig responded.

''Oh really?, what after the World Race when we needed him to give us more Nitrox, he wouldn't even talk to us!", Kurt, the oldest Wylde brother, said angrily.

"Yes, we wanted to go in the portals again, and race in Highway 35", Vert complemented his team mate.

"No one can pass through the portals now, Gelorum and her Racing Drones have taken the Wheel Of Power", the machine said.

"Hey Taro'' Monkey said gingerly to his team mate, ''What is this Wheel of Power business?, what does it mean?".

''Trouble'', Taro responded scowling nonchalantly.

''These Racing Drones, are they good?'' Karma asked to Gig.

''They are robots like me, they are perfect", the floating piece of metal responded.

"Perfect" Karma mumbled to herself.

Octavio simply sighed and reached for his car, while everyone did the same

"Get me a car!", Nolo ordered, "I want to finish this thing tonight!".

''Hay algo que tenemos que hacer Nolo", Octavio told to his leader, while taking a glimpse of Nolo's broken leg. (There's something we got to do, Nolo).

''¿Qué?, ¿bromeas?, ¡nada es más importante que el Teku!'', Nolo cried. (What?, you are kidding?, nothing is more important than the Teku!).

''Esto lo es'', Octavio said scowling and coming to his car, Ocean Thunder, a Dark Blue Nissan S13 with a spoiler, neon blue lights, a stereo as good as Shirako's, and white and orange and light blue Teku schemes. (This is).

Nolo screamed in frustation as he watched his teammates disappear in the night, he reached for his cellphone and he called Shirako to pick him up to go for the hospital and send Synkro to the mechanic.

''Taro, Wylde said me that this Tezla dude payed millions of dollars to his drivers'', Monkey started.

''You're coming?'' Taro asked directly.

''You think Tork would mind?'' Monkey asked while glancing at Tork. The Maniac leader punched and backed almost falling to the floor in frustation in front of Hollowback.

"Hey!, wait up Taro!'' Monkey called.

Octavio reached for his cellphone and checked the contact list.

''What are you doing?'' Martin asked him, while looking at his friends' phone curiously.

''I am gonna tell Cami, Lud, Miku, Luka and Ani bout this'', the Argentinian Teku answered,

''I remember them!, they were with us on high school!" Martin said, ''they formed a racing team, they were called, eeeeh''...

''The Street Beauties", Octavio ended.

Unbeknownst to the drivers, the siblings of some Teku and Maniacs were coming to, so this would be a big thing...

Well, there goes first chapter, I have been writing something like two hours on this, I revised it a lot, and the things resalted in black are in spanish, I translated them in brackets, review lads, please.

octavio675


	2. Chapter 2

**Acceleracers: Restart**

 **A/N** : Just a quick reminder, review please ladies and gentlemen, and have a good day/afternoon/night.

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN IN ANY FORM HOT WHEELS, ACCELERACERS, VOCALOID, OR MEET THE SIBLINGS, ONLY MY IDEAS AND OCs.**

 **Part One: Ignition**

 **Chapter Two: Old faces, present introductions and meetings, future allies.**

It was a bright sunrise set somewhere in the desert of California. The only lifeforms that dared to move at this moment were the snakes, scorpions, and some insects, all of them awaiting to kill each other in a savage, characteristic way of them. If they had reasoned, they should have noted a large mass of dust trail approaching to them, the mass was moving overwhelmingly fast in direction to an old and huge abandoned building...

Eight cars passed zooming in the plain desert sands, their engines rumbling in the air as they lifted and kicked dust and sand in the atmosphere. The last one of them ripped a sign, barely visible, decay of time visible on it, ''Highway 35'' was imprinted on it.

''So, what's the big deal with this Highway 35?'' Karma asked in the air. She hoped to see if someone of her teammates catched the question and digned to answer her.

''The real Highway 35 built in another dimension by this weird ancient dudes called Accelerons" Vert answered to the brunette's question.

''That's what you call real?'' Karma blurted out as she glanced ahead to see that she was falling behind. Octavio was in the lead with Kurt, Vert a bit ahead of her, and behind of her there was Taro driving his Roadrunner, Monkey, driving Rollin' Thunder, and Martin. As far as she understood, that was the only case of friendship between a Maniac and a Teku, they had been in high school together. She sighed and pushed the gas pedal to catch up.

''Tezla recruited the best drivers for the World Race'' Kurt said, frowning at the bad memories that flooded his mind suddenly.

''Yes'', Vert cheered with a grin that only he could feel. ''It was me and Kurt, Taro and M...'', he was about to say the nickname of Kurt's little brother when Karma interrupted him.

''Who won?'' was the female's question.

Vert was about to answer but Kurt interrupted him. The surfer scowled angrily but neverminded that.

''It doesn't matter who won'' Kurt said with a tone of irritation in his voice. ''All Tezla wanted was the wheel at the end of the track'' he added, and from that point on, he went silent, recalling all the events of the World Race.

''Hey Taro!'', Monkey called through his opened window. ''Wylde's here!'' he added as he saw his rear mirror.

Wylde accelerated at the max speed that Spinebuster afforded for now, as he passed as a flash besides Monkey, lifting up a cloud of powder, dust and sand that sailed through the air directly to Monkey's face. The mechanic coughed as he waved his hand in the air, as he half said, half exclaimed annoyed ''Hey!, this isn't a race!".

"It's aaaaalways a race", the wildest and youngest Wylde brother retorted to Monkey, his face frowning as he switched gears and Spinebuster's boiler creaked with fire. He approached to Karma and rammed her, making Chicane nearly spin out. Then, he smashed Slingshot's back, earning a ''Maniac!'' shout from his brother, which he ignored, and then he collided with Ocean Thunder, Octavio's S13 bumper, earning a swear in spanish unappropiate for people to hear, and then they kept driving until they reached a building that in the distance was only barely visible.

XXXXX

 ***Minutes before the eight cars' arrival***

The building itself was huge, something like half a block in size, it had an only entrance, something like a blast door that was bulldozer-sized, it was made of pure concrete, and it had a height of 15 or 20 meters. It had seen better days two years ago, when it was occupied, inhabited by the World Race drivers, but now, when the Sun hit it squarely on the entrance, it showed that the building was heavily decayed, with huge holes here and there, like an ancient tomb of a forgotten warrior.

''When will these **boludos** arrive?, we have been waiting for hours!'' a Caucasian girl in it's late teens with black hair and a bit dark skin, low in height, something like 1 meter 60 asked. (boludos means jerks, idiots, stupids)

''Take it easy, Lud, they had been driving for hours, they sure had to take breaks too, just be patient'' A blonde and slendy girl, with brown eyes, and as the same age and height of the aforementioned responded. This blonde was leaning against her car, a 2005 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII with white paint entirely covering the car, it had a spoiler of a black color, and on the doors and hood it had letters ofa blue color reading Street Beauties .It also had white glowing neon lights underneath the chassis. It's owner called her car White Hope. All the Street Beauties members asked to her, ''Cami, why did you name your car like that?''. ''It came from my heart, I dunno really, I just felt like it'', was always the answer of the blonde leader of said team.

''Alright, sorry, I am always this nervous, I don't know why, maybe it's the only thing I kept from high school'' Ludmila, the full name of the first girl, responded in defense. She was leaning against her car, a Toyota Supra 2003 with same painting as her leader, Cami, the only difference was that Ludmila called her car Street Bumper. Wanting to distract herself, she called, ''Ani what are you doing?''.

The girl nicknamed Ani bumped her head with her car's door, due to her being laying on the floor, revising it. She let out an improper word before standing up and answering to Lud's call, ''Until you interrupted me, nothing, just checkin' on my car''. Ani was proud of her car, it was a 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse painted in black with stars on both sides in white, and with a logo on the roof and the hood that, in blue and yellow imprinted letters, it read ''Street Beauties''. Her car was nicknamed Black Widow.

''Miku!, catch!'', Ana ''Ani'' Lovreau called for her teammate, a japanese girl with pale skin, blue hair, curvy chest, accented hips, and normal muscular build. She threw a wrench to her team mate.

''No problem, next time bring your things, fool!'', Miku Hatsune responded to her teammate, while storing the wrench in a toolbox. She sighed and called out the last Street Beauties member, ''Luka, bring your nice ass here!''. Ani, Cami and Lud looked at her like if she was out of her damn mind. She just blushed and shrugged with a strange kind of grin which made all her teammates giggle loudly. Miku then waved her long and light blue hair, and devoid herself from her long sleeve shirt. Seriously, she was cursing herself for bringing a long sleeve shirt to a desert. She was wearing leather shorts, with a white symbol of her team. She sighed and looked at her car. A Dodge Viper SRT 2002 with white painting job and doble blue stripes from the hood to the rear bumper. It had a spoiler, and everything that their team mates had, she called her car, the Stripped Smasher, and she had painted the words Street Beauties in glowing gold in the driver door.

Luka came running from where she was. She knelt down besides Miku to talk to her, ''What's up?'', Luka Megurine came running and stopped besides Miku. The called girl had a blue Shelby GT500 1965 car with black stripes and the name of her team written across the doors and hood with yellow letters. The Shelby was called DustBlower.

''Nothing'', Miku said.

''So, what did you call me for?'', Luka, a bit angrily, asked Miku.

''Chill, I just called you to question you about the whereabouts of the other drivers and the incoming ones'', Miku asked, while looking more closely to her best friend, Luka Megurine. She was a japanese girl with pale skin, with less accented hips and chest than Miku (thing that Luka envied) and with light pink hair and a T-shirt with jeans and boots.

''Well'', Luka started, ''The persons we got here, are the sisters of some of the drivers, they are three of a group of five street racers, they are all girls, like us, and both their leaders crashed in a recent race, altough they are alright''.

''Continue, please'' Miku instated the pink haired japanese.

''Well, they are, eeeh, Gale, a japanese girl with music helluva loud, Aurora, a funky blonde, tanned girl with blue eyes and a gracious attitude, she irradiates hapiness, and the last one is a girl of asian descent called Terra, she wasn't much talkative, and she always looked at me with a nonchalant scowl that always seemed to look at me, like if assessing if I was a threat or something, it gave me the chills'', Luka finished as she recalled all the information.

Miku, after taking a short pause for asimilating the information, said, ''Alright, that's interesting, well, let's just wait now, I see a dust trail in the distance, they have arrived'', the Japanese girl said.

Wylde got inside of the building, made a 180 turn and Spinebuster came to a halt with style. Taro and Monkey just braked normally, tires squealing in the well worn cement floor. Martin, with Impaler, his 1973 Dodge Charger R/T, braked making a 360 spin, and parking just to the side of Spinebuster. Kurt, Vert, Karma and Octavio stopped to a prudential distance of the Maniacs and jumped off their cars.

Vert walked out of his Deora 2 and looked at the titanic old building that once a long time ago he inhabited in the World Race. He glanced at some cars that there were parked over there. ''We are not the only ones recruited by this nutcase Tezla'', he thought. There were eight cars, five with some decals of ''Street Beauties'' imprinted on their doors and roofs, and three that read ''Metal Teku'' in their doors and roofs too.

A figure covered by dark revealed itself and came out of the shades. ''Vert''...

Said surfer rushed to high five in their custom greeting.

''It's been a long time!'' Kadeem said.

''Good to see you again'', Vert said happily while glancing at his friend with a critical eye. ''He has been racing I'd say'', said to himself Vert.

''Is that Tezla?'', Monkey asked loudly.

''My name is Kadeem, who are you?'', said Afroamerican man of Saharian nationality said.

''He's just a freakin' little Metal Maniac Kadeem!'', Kurt snapped, in an irritated tone of voice.

''That means he's the best, like me, Taro and Martin!, huh?'', Wylde said.

''The real drivers are Teku!'', Kurt shot back.

The tension grew in the air, until Kadeem cuted it with a laughter and he reassumed, ''Yeeees, I see how it is''.

''Do you have everything straightened up back home?'', Vert questioned his friend.

Kadeem's face changed to a grin of sadness and angryness, as he sighed and answered, ''My people will have to wait, because this can not''.

''So...'', Monkey interrupted again, ''If this is so important, it must be paid a lot, right?'', the orange haired man asked excitedly.

Kadeem only laughed at his question. ''Is that a yes?'', the Maniac said again, but Kadeem only laughed more.

''We better sail off'', Kadeem commanded, ''Let's go!'', and with that, all the cars turned on and followed Kadeem.

Kadeem in the lead, announced through the radio, ''Stay behind me and match my speed!''. All the drivers were following him through a rocky maze that had been erosionated with the blow of wind and the pass of time.

After some curves, all the drivers raced through the maze, until it came a cliff that gave enough room to jump to a structure. Kadeem, followed by the Maniacs, Martin and Monkey, jumped through the cliff.

''Woooow!'', Monkey said scaredly, ''Dead end!'', he said as he smashed the brake pedal and made a 360 spin until Rollin' Thunder froze and faced the holographic wall of the Acceledrome.

''What?, that's imposible!'', Monkey said while pulling his goatee, as he saw the remaining Maniacs, Taro, Wylde, and the Teku, and the Street Beauties and the Metal Teku, pass in front of him and go through the wall.

Gale Takamoto, female sibling, equal ing appearance to his brother, Shirako, was the last one to pass the wall, and landed inside of a huge dome like building. She dropped of her car and mumbled, ''Cool!'', jaw open, in impression, before turning to face the glowing and giant wheel in front of her. Suddenly it turned into a golden face of a old man, with glasses covering his face.

''Welcome to the Acceledrome!'', the Wheel-Man greeted. ''Gelorum, and her Racing Drones, have the Wheel Of Power'', he stated with tones of emotion and some rage. ''Before the Wheel was taken, I discovered that it's more than just a source of power. It's the key to something much bigger than Highway 35'', he said. ''Countless new tracks, in unique new worlds that I call the Racing Realms'', he said, lifting his eyebrows to enphatize the emotion he felt. All the drivers were listening to him with curiosity, eyes opened, and grins of excitation.

Monkey went in reverse as far as he could until he hit a rock. ''Here goes'', he said to himself, switching to first and accelerating to the cliff. He covered his face as he raced through the air. He went through the wall succesfully.

The car of the Maniac's mechanic landed with a thud, and the wheels squealed as he drifted and stopped. ''Did I miss anything?'', he asked, all the drivers looked back to him in curiosity, but instantly neverminded him to pay attention back to the Wheel-Man. ''Reaching the end of Highway 35 was only the first step, mapped all for us by the Accelerons'', he claimed. ''The journey of discovery, begins here'', he said with joy, ending the transmission, and the Wheel took it's place once more.

All the drivers reunited in a conference room. The entirely of the Street Beauties, were sitting in five chairs, the three Metal Teku, Gale Takamoto, Aurora Wheeler, and Terra Kitano, were sitting in another place, and Karma, Kurt, Vert, Monkey and Wylde were sitting. Octavio, Martin and Taro were standing, ignoring the protests of their legs. Kadeem was sitting too, his dark skin contrasting with his glowing orange racing suit.

''So, which one is the Wheel of Power?'', Karma broke the ice with her question.

''They are both holograms'', stated the Afroamerican former Dune Ratz leader, with his marked accent.

''Exact three dimensional recreations'', a brunette said as he entered the Conference Room, with a floating piece of metal called Gig accmpanying her.

''Lani!'', Vert cried excitedly looking at his former team mate in Highway 35. ''It's good to see another Wave Ripper!''.

''I am not racing Vert'', Lani responded. ''I've been helping Tezla in the Acceledrome'', she said. ''But they didn't tell me who was coming'', she blurted out, with a sharp tone of voice and a frown directed to Taro. The last one returned the look nonchalantly.

''While studying the Wheel, Dr. Tezla recorded the unique pattern of wavelenghts and vibrations that came from the Wheel'', Gig reported.

''Ye, ye, scrap the lecture Gig, we're here to race'', Wylde said with a dismissive handwave and putting his feet in the table rudely.

Gig did not mind the interruption, and proceeded, ''The holographic image resonates with the same emanations with the actual Wheel of Power'', he finished.

''He is speaking english, he is speaking english right?'', Monkey asked while signaling with his thumb the floating scrap of metal known as Gig.

''In a very real sense, the image IS the Wheel'', Gig exclaimed, emphasyzing the ''is'' part.

''And that means?'', Karma questioned while drilling the Wheel with her light blue eyes to find information.

''Doctor Tezla believes the Wheel of Power has been opening the Realms'', Lani answered, her green eyes fixed on Karma's ones.

''And that Gelorum's Racing Drones have been entering them and gaining power with each one they complete'', Gig finished. Taro walked to the glass of the room, and looked at the Wheel.

''We must reach the end of the next Realm before the Racing Drones do so'', Kadeem pointed out coolly.

''Why should we?'', Kurt snapped, irritated. ''Last time it was getting the Wheel for Tezla. What would the Doctor want now?''.

''The Drones have already accessed too much realms'', Gig warned the drivers.

''They are very powerful, so this will be very dangerous'', Kadeem cautioned.

''So if this is so important, it must be worth a lot of money, right?'', Monkey said happily. Kadeem simply laughed at him again. ''Why is he laughing again?'', Monkey questioned.

''Now more than ever, the best drivers are needed'', Gig pointed out.

Sirens started to blare as Taro said, ''It's moving''.

''A new Realm is about to open'', Lani exclaimed.

''Aight, let's go!'', Wylde cheered as his team mates rushed behind him.

''Street Beauties, let's kick some Drones' asses!'', Cami shouted as she called her teammates, Ani, Lud, Miku and Luka and ran through the door. The Metal Teku went behind them.

''We need Nitrox'', Vert said as he looked at Kadeem with a grin. The afroamerican friend o' Vert returned the glance and grin.

All the Metal Teku and Street Beauties finished first getting their cars ready.

Vert gave a thumbs up to Kadeem, and the later pulled down a lever and the green juice, ''Nitrox'', rushed in a hose right down to two canisters that Vert attached in the bottom of his Deora 2, until they were full.

One of the three rings of the Wheel stoped it's spinning circle.

The screen showed in Sling Shot that the car had full tanks of Nitrox. ''Let's get those Drones'', Kurt said inquisitive as he checked other things on the car.

Taro finished adjusting the canisters of Nitrox in his Road Runner, when Monkey asked, ''What does exactly this juice do?'', with curiosity in his voice. ''You'll see'', Taro replied.

Other ring of the Wheel stoped and a symbol glowed in white.

Karma, with the help of Lani, put the last canister of green fluid in her car.

Wylde stood up from Spinebuster, while patting it to make sure it won't fall.

Octavio and Martin had finished too.

The Wheel stopped and a symbol glowed in it, and it opened a glowing blue ball.

''The Racing Realm, is open!'', Gig shouted.

Miku, in Stripped Smasher, Luka, in Dustblower, Ani, in Black Widow, Cami in White Hope, and Lud in Street Bumper, accelerated in the orange track that lead to the glowing blue ball that was a portal. After they, it followed Aurora Wheeler, the cousin of Vert, with same physics excepting gender, in her car, followed by the younger female sibling of Shirako, Gale Takamoto, in her car, and the last one was Terra, in Welded, she was the sibling of Taro, but no one knew that, except herself.

Behind them came Vert, Kurt, Karma and Octavio. The last one exclaimed, ''Mierd-'', shi- in spanish, but he was cut off with the sudden burst of speed to reach the Wheel. Monkey followed Octavio, and behind him, Martin, Wylde and Taro came.

Kadeem, in the lead, advised ''You must be going at three hundred miles (300) per hour when you reach the Wheel''. As one, all the cars reached the portal, and went in, dissapearing each one with a flash of white light.

''I wish we could have told them everything'', Lani said, while glancing at a clock with unknown purpose that was counting from an hour to down.


	3. Chapter 3

Acceleracers: Restart

Part One:Ignition

Chapter Three: The Storm Realm

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN MIKU HATSUNE OR LUKA MEGURINE, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF THE COMPANY THAT MADE VOCALOID, AND I ALSO DON'T OWN ACCELERACERS NOR HOT WHEELS HIGHWAY 35, THEY BELONG TO MATTEL, AND HUGE THANKS TO SHADOW OF THE DRAGONS FOR LETTING ME PUT HIS/HER OCs FROM MEET THE SIBLINGS IN MY STORY.**

Kadeem jumped in first place, and went sailing in the air, Krazy 8's wheels spinning midar. The second that crossed the portal, Ani, from the Street Beauties, jumped into a void, the first thing she noticed, with her dark brown eyes, was the purple, cloud crowded sky, with thunders that threating to unleash their havoc in the nothingness. After her, they came, Lud, Miku, Cami, and Luka. The Metal Teku, Gale, Aurora and Terra, followed suit. They all reached an orange track with arrows painted and some pillars placed in a pattern at their both sides. They were coloured green, as if they were charged with something, maybe something related to the thunders.

Wylde came in and Spinebuster went flying in the air. ''AAAAAAH, THERE IS NO TRAAAACK!'', he panicked like a girl. Vert, Karma, Taro, Kurt, Martin and Octavio came behind the youngest Wylde. They all landed drifting and fighting, struggling to keep their cars in the track and don't fall in the void. Monkey was the last one, ''there has to be a track, there has to be a-'', he pleaded to God, as his car landed on a orange trail, and he spun out, regained control, spun out, and drove again, sighing in relief.

XXXXX

After a while, they had been driving suspiciously calm. Kadeem was still in the lead, followed suit by Taro, and Wylde, they had managed to catch up. ''Does anybody know what's holding this track up?'', Kadeem wondered, while looking at his surroundings. The pillars at both sides of the track were lasting a lot, they didn't dissappear, they were putten up as a pattern, separated with a space. ''Ask the Accelerons'', was Taro's answer, as the Asian Maniac glanced at the pillars to know what was so important about them.

XXXXXX

The camera on Kadeem's car is transmitting, Gig said.

''Good, we should have radio contact too'', Lani cited.

All the cars drove across a curve. They were getting near a part of the track that made long curves that formed a swirl, and the storm clouds had a bit of mist, along with a more softer purple colour. Kadeem, Wylde, Taro, Octavio, Martin, Karma, Vert, Kurt and the others accelerated down the road.

''Oh man!'', Vert animated, said through the radio, ''This is way cooler than Highway 35!''.

Kadeem looked up to see that there were two tracks, he glanced up to see that there was a vertical one, and other more sinous. ''Maybe the serpentine track forms a loop and leads you to the vertical?'', he thought. All the cars raced behind Kadeem. Octavio tightened his grip in the steering wheel, his fingerless racing gloves showing the whiteness of his fingers. ''This is amazing, I have naver experienced something like this!'', he shouted on the radio, taking a second to see if his blue with a blank Teku symbol tank top, or his white with a light blue Teku symbol engraved in the back of his jacket, or his black jeans, were wet by the sweat of emotion. ''They aren't'', he cheered to no one else but him.

''Keep accelerating Karma!, the aerodynamics of the car will hold you to the track!'', Kurt yelled as advice to the brunette Teku.

''Got it'', she replied indifferent and calmly.

''CHECK OUT THIS VEEEERTICAAAAL!'', Vert exclaimed while accelerating and feasting himself with joy.

''Street Beauties, speed up, use that juice the Tezla dude gave us, we are falling behind'', Cami commanded to her team through the radio, as she punched the button in the cockpit of White Hope. She felt the increase of speed, as she tightened the grip on the steering wheel, and saw in the rear mirror that her car left a trail of blue flames. She also managed to see Lud, in Street Bumper, Ani, in Black Widow, Miku in Stripped Smasher, and Luka in Dust Blower. The Metal Teku heard the conversation of the Street Beauties, thanks to their techie genius and music junkie, Gale Takamoto, and used the Nitrox. Road Rage, Aurora's car, Welded, the beaten up, Plymouth 70 Road Runner-like Terra's car and Gale's ride accelerated and passed Monkey man, the scaredy Maniac.

''Oh, my godness!'', Monkey cried, as he saw the vertical below him, and hit the brakes. Bad move, as his car separated from the track, the engine growling in the air, his goatee sweating from the sudden panic, his voice filled with fear.

''Can anybody hear me?, what's the situation?'', Lani called.

''Whatever this dude's paying us, it's not enough!'', the redhead Maniac said.

''Who said anything about being paid?'', Gig asked. After that, Lani closed her eyes as her ear got drilled by Monkey's ''Noooooo'' scream. His car spun in the air, and landed saffely in the track. He uncovered his eyes, and accelerated again, ''This track isn't so though after all''. Mere nanoseconds after he said that, lightning started to hit the track. He gasped in shock and made evasive maneuvers, swerving a lot to avoid being exploded.

Up ahead, Vert widened his eyes as he saw lots of pillars, they were glowing, lightning transmitting between them, waiting desperatedly to strike the cars. Kadeem saw them too, as did all of the drivers in four teams. The lead was always held by Kadeem, but the second place was taken by Octavio, followed by Wylde, Miku, Martin, Cami, Lud, Taro, Gale, Aurora, Luka, Ani, Kurt, Karma, Vert, Terra and Monkey. Kurt didn't move in time, as a lightning impacted on Sling Shot, the car went crazy, the white ray broke the windshield, cracking it. Kurt, in awe, hit the brakes fastly. He hit the steering wheel angrily, letting out a grunt of angryness, as the car didn't turn on again.

XXXXX

A floating heap of metal of a black colour zoomed with it's green eye to the track below where it floated, suspended in the middle of the air. It was broadcasting live feed all the human drivers, Teku, Maniacs, Metal Tekus and Street Beauties. An old lady, with white long hair, was watching it. She was actually a machine, a cruel, reckless, heartless robot, that wore a black, sleeveless dress, with a right arm resembling a human one, and the left one made entirely of black metal with green and glowing wires. The broadcast suddenly turned to one of a machine, the same black and green golem that nearly killed Tezla, and asked to the lady, ''Yes, Gelorum?'', in a careless, monotone tone of voice, devoid of any emotion.

''There are humans in the Realm, destroy them!'', Gelorum ordered to her henchman.

''Understood'', the machine-monster replied, as it deployed in it's six green glowing eyes face, a green visor. As one, the Lieutenant Drone's car, the rank he occupied, and all the minions, formed a single line. The first one, braked and made a 180 spin, and accelerated back the track, while ''narrowing'' it's eyes to see further in the sudden fog. It grabbed a chip like thing, big as a cellphone, and inserted it in a ranure. The chip had a grey colour, and a same toned symbol on it, with unknown meaning for human eye. The car desprended a gray glow, and the fog surrounding the car dissapeared, as the track was once again visible.

XXXXX

Kadeem and Wylde were dealing with the fog, Octavio just behind them, with a long distance to make sure to brake succesfully in case of emergency. ''Gooooo, Wylde!'', the youngest, hot headed Wylde sibling exclaimed to himself, egocentrically.

The Drone Lieutenant saw the humans in it's line of sight, and it engaged in, let's call it, battle mode, activating a switch-lever like thing, his car never stopping from glowing gray. The changes with this battle mode were, basically, the encasement of the car in a mayor thing, an armour with four wheels, a spoiler and a plow like thing to shove things away, and it was the best thing in the Lieutenant's arsenal. The machine fixed the targets, Brian Kadeem and Markie, and shot the plow.

''LOOK OUT!'', Kadeem cried as he turned to the left as soon as his car let him, being smashed by the plow, but not so much to go sailing in the air, thing that happened to Wylde. The Drone passed in the middle of them as if nothing happened. ''¡A LA MIERDA!'', Octavio shouted as he hit the button of the jump jets at the bottom of his S13. The blue flames, coming from 4 boosters, lifted the car in the air and made it land safely again. He didn't even brake, he just sighed as the suspension holded the impact and ran down the trail.

Up ahead, Taro switched gears as his Road Runner's engine roared accelerating down the road. He grunted as he saw the giant Golem with wheels coming to him, and he swerved to the right to avoid a crash. His Road Runner ended up hitting a lightning pillar. He hit his head and rubbed the back of his head as he growled to the Drone with a frown in his face.

Miku, Cami, Luka, Ani and Lud were racing behind the Metal Teku, Road Rage and Welded leading them, and Gale behind Lud. ''Let's stay together ladies'', Aurora cheered. ''I'm in'', Cami said, her teammates agreeing. The rolling fortress that the Drone had almost impacted all the women, but they all turned and crashed nor braked. ''Is everyone okay, girls?'', Terra asked with a notable tone of care in his voice, something that impressed Gale and Aurora. ''Y-y-y-yes'', Vert's cousin responded, as well as did Gale, and all the Street Beauties. ''Why the impression, Aurora?'', Miku asked with curiosity, her light blue eyes shining as she looked at Road Rage. ''Nothing, I'll tell you later, alright?, let's move on''. All the girls accelerated, their engines roaring to life without a second of doubt.

''The Racing Drones are here'', Kadeem announced.

''Where?, I don't see any Racing-'', Monkey said self confidently and with a cool attitude, ''Drones!'', he said, sinking in his ship and squeaking his voice.

Octavio and Martin ran behind Kadeem, they were getting near a moving mass of what they identified as Drone vehicles. They saw a gap in the distance. The five Drone cars, followed by Kadeem, and Martin and Octavio. They all made it succesfully, excepting for one Drone car that got caught by the lightning and exploded below the track. Three Drone cars, Kadeem and other Drone car, landed safely in the other side. Martin and Octavio following them tightly. ''Maybe I'll draft with you for a while!'', Kadeem announced to his mechanic ''pals''.

XXXXX

The Drone Lieutenant accelerated and reached for a gigantic structure in the middle of the track. It deactivated it's battle plow mode, and made a 180 degree spin to get in the thing. The structure started to vibrate, and it accelerated it's tractor size back wheels, and accelerated at lots of hundred of miles per hour on the track. The Drone freed itself from the structure and returned to a normal speed, just behind the goatee, redhead, scaredy Maniac. Both Rollin' Thunder and Lieutenant Drone's vehicle ran down through a straight part of the track. Wylde saw them, and angrily tried to turn on Spinebuster, the engine negated once, then twice, and the third was the good one as he accelerated and zoomed past the track. The Drone catched up to Monkey, and fired a green electric ball at said Maniac. The later's car disarmed in a sparking cloud that dissipated fast of electric things, the only thing that remained was the driver in it's seat. Monkey sighed as he was safe. Untile he saw in the distance the figure of Spinebuster growing bigger and bigger. He tried to unfasten his seat belt, but failed. Spinebuster passed besides him.

Wylde looked why Spinebuster, his joy and pride, had lost speed. He peeped his head out the car's window (hole) and saw the driver seat of Rollin' Thunder, with Monkey strapped to it with the seat belt. ''Your chair is causing too much drag!'', Wylde advised, ''I am going to scrap you off!'', he said to Monkey.

''What?!, wait!'', the later pleaded, as he unstrapped the seat's belt and got inside of Spinebuster, right behind Wylde, in a space behind the driver's seat.

''Hey, how you doin' Wylde?'', the redhead asked happily, ignoring that mere minutes ago he could have died.

XXXXX

Vert had a frown of determination in his face, he was not letting that stupid, idiotic machine to win the Realm. He put even with the Lieutenant. Both flesh-based and wire and metal lifeforms looked at each other, before the last one smashed the first. The Deora 2 almost fell from the track, but Vert accelerated back and managed to put even again, ''No way!'', he muttered to himself before trying to ram the Drone. The golem that served as Gelorum's right hand prevented himself, as he grabbed another chip thing and inserted it in the car. The chip had a water green color and symbol, the symbol looked like a P with a dot below it. The car sparkled in the same colour as the chip, before dissappearing as Vert crossed the spot with his Deora 2 that once seconds ago the Drone occupied. He fell from the track and panicked. But acting soon, he pushed the vertical jets, and he landed safely on another God blessed set of the track below him. He scowled glancing up and cursing insults that can't be written here at the Lieutenant. This one reappeared and went on with the race.

XXXXX

The former Dune Ratz leader was racing in the same platoon of Drones as before. He looked back to see the Drone charge it's electric ball. It fired, but Kadeem acted faster and swerved to the left, as he said ''I don't think so!'', and the ball hit another Drone car, and made it fall out of the racetrack. It exploded in a ball of green and black smoke as it got hit by lightning.

Kadeem was still in the Drone squad, three in front of him, himself, and one behind. The one tailing him pulsed a button in it's car steering wheel and was about to shoot again to Krazy 8's with a ball of green electricity.

Suddenly, the ball impacted on a pillar, missing Kadeem by centimeters. The Afroamerican wondered why did the Drone spin out after missing, until he glanced at his right just in time to see Taro putting even with him.

''Good, Taro!, we can take on these Drones together!'', he claimed.

''I'm gona pass ya'', Taro blunted, nonchalant as always, while pressing the gas pedal harder and passing Krazy 8's.

Kadeem simply growled at the Maniac, and took a curve, ignoring the fact that Lieutenant Drone was forming a sinister plan. The behemoth black monster ordered to his minion to engage the grappling hook. The smaller but still tall and aberrant henchman nodded and obeyed. He pressed another button, and the hook attached itself to the bottom of Krazy 8's with a metallic clang. Kadeem grunted in surprise while drilling with a frown at the minion Drone.

The Lieutenant Drone didn't mind sacrificing a useless, one of millions, henchman, to kill a human. He rammed his subordinate's car, and threw it from the track. Kadeem followed him, broadening his brown eyes and exclaiming a shout of panic. He pushed a button in his car, and deployed a white parachute, making his fall slow down considerably, and the Drone minion lost the grip and sailed down, disappearing both of existance and sight. The Lieutenant stopped to one side to see what to do with the falling human.

Vert was racing down the track, when he saw his good old friend falling. ''Kadeem!'', he barked, as he hit the brakes, and turned to face his friend. ''I've got ya Kadeem!''. he said, as he hit the grappling hook of his Deora 2 and saw how the black thing went flying looking after Krazy 8's. ''Yehehes!'', he cheered, for a minute, he thought he would rescue Kadeem, he'd hit the jump jets, and both cars'd be back on the race. He was wrong, as he saw horrified how, in this order, the hook failed by a nanometer, the big bad Drone shot a ball of electricity, and destroyed Kadeem's chute, making him vanish in the clouds, while the Afroamerican said to Lani that he was trying to get something.

XXXXX

Somewhere in other part of the track, a discharge of lightning came from higher pillars, and discharged itself on the ones from the track, ready to hit some passing unfortunate car. Three Drones zoomed past the active pillars of lightning, chased by Taro, and Martin, and Octavio. The Asian had a frown of pure angryness in his face. He was going to make the bullshit, god damned machines for killing Kadeem. He switched gears and ran after them. RoadRunner's front bumper rear ended the mid Drone, but this one swerved to avoid a lightning discharge, that hit the unfortunate Taro, making his car spin out, turn out three times, and freeze, making also it's driver pass out.

Martin and Octavio passed besides Taro.

'' **Che boló, tenemos que ayudar a Taro, no lo podemos dejar ahí''** , (Hey dude, we have to help Taro, we can't let him there), Martin advised to his friend.

'' **Sí lo hacemos, los Drones van a ganar Martu, avisále a Wylde que si pasa lo ayude** '', (If we help him, the Drones will win Martu, tell Wylde to lift Taro if he sees him), Octavio said.

'' **Bueno** , Wylde, you there?'', Martin asked. (Bueno means alright, or fine, or okay, when you say you will do something if someone asks you to do it).

''Ye, I'm here'', Wylde answered.

''Help Taro if you see him, he passed out, his car got the electric circuits fried'', Martin pleaded.

''Aight, I'll pick him up'', Wylde said, and harshly cutted out.

''Martu, come on, let's speed up, we gotta win this thing'', Octavio pointed out. And with that, both argies accelerated, switching gears, and ran down the trail.

XXXXX

Karma smirked as she saw a Drone in front of her, she was going to take it down. ''I'll ram him, and it will fall from the track, and two plus two makes four'', she mumbled to herself. The machine prevented itself, as it deployed with just pushing a button, road mines, and armed them. ''Woah, crap!'', Karma exclaimed in shock as she swerved desperately to avoid the mines. The machine saw it was the perfect time, and made the bombs explode. ''SHIT!'', Karma exclaimed again as she went spinning out and came to a halt by impacting on a pillar.

''Karma, are you alright?''. asked a passing by Kurt.

''Yea, go with race'', Karma answered bluntly.

''Jeez, so blunt, maybe it's her freakin' day of the month or something, someone cares for a lady and he gets a punch in the face'', he thought to himself, cleverly enough not saying it in the Teku radio channel.

XXXXX

Spinebuster passed besides Taro's car. Monkey saw that Taro was leaning his head with his eyes closed, against the seat. The Maniac mechanic reasoned quickly that he passed out due to a lightning shock.

''Wylde, Martin was right, we gotta help Taro!'', Monkey man said, with a serious tone of voice that nearly impressed the hot headed youngest Wylde sibling.

''I gotta win this race'', was Wylde's answer, his black, gravity-defying hair, same as his brother's, never moving even with his anger head snaps.

Monkey looked for a way to brake the car, and he saw an emergency brake. He lifted it. The car dropped in it's rear bumper a hair comb like thing, and the car stopped after a short distance.

''Don't ever touch my car!'', Wylde threatened Monkey.

''Taro's a Metal Maniac Wylde, we're welded!'', the redhead, goatee carrier mechanic reminded to his bolt head team mate.

XXXXX

Octavio and Martin were just behind the golem Drone, that apparently was the squad leader.

''I see a thing over there, Octa, it may be a lightning giant dome!, well actually, it is a giant lightning dome!'', Martin warned to his friend.

''Chill, I see it too, but if this Accelerons made this, they made it safe enough to not make our cars get hit by entering it'', Octavio calmed his partner.

They noticed that there was another track that joined theirs, and there was one track after both left and right fused together. They catched a glimpse of Vert's and Kurt's cars reaching the joint first than them.

XXXXX

''I'm making my move as soon as the Drones are inside that thing'', Vert announced. ''The lightning should distract them'', he added.

''Just make sure you stay focused, keep your eyes on your line!'', Kurt advised.

''I can handle this'', the surf rat responded.

''It's right behind us, don't let it pass!'', the oldest Wylde sibling said to Vert.

The Drone Lieutenant smashed Deora's 2 and Sling Shot's rear bumpers. The machine mechanically grabbed another chip thing. This one had triangle, with three dots placed at random intervals, and both the chip and symbol were from a light green tone. The Drone inserted it in a spot, and the car glowed light green, and it became bidimensional, like made of paper, and it went through a hole that was in the mid of Vert and Kurt.

''How the hell did he do that?'', Vert asked jaw hanging in surprise. He saw as the car became normal again.

Both Tekus didn't see the incoming Maniac and Teku pals.

''Octa, I'm impaling you, use the jets, as we planned'', Martin announced.

''Aye, Martu'', and with that, Octavio heard as how Martin activated a lever, and from the front bumper it came a spike.

Martin accelerated and impaled Octavio's Nissan S13. Dodge R/T and Teku car, were together, and they sailed in the air, product of Octavio's jump jets. They landed in front of Vert and Kurt. The surfer just insulted them, claiming how the fuck could they go flying like a rolling fortress.

''Unattach yourself Martu'', Octavio asked his friend. He heard as the spike retrieved to it's original place, and his car was unharmed. ''You are a genius, Martu'', he thought to himself, before racing past the track. They were behind a Drone platoon. They passed them using Nitrox, and were just behind the Lieutenant.

''They are going in!'', Kurt cried, as he switched gears and went a bit ahead of Vert.

''Use the Nitrox!'', the blonde said, and with that, both cars left a trail of blue flames as they accelerated and put even behind the Drones.

Vert widened his blue eyes to see a lightning, you could pause his life as a movie and see the reflexion of the white ray in his iris. His car's tires squeaked and locked as he braked. The Drone in front of him and Vert collided and went spinning out. A Drone was ahead of Kurt. It crashed with his fallen team mate and spun out and ened upside down.

''No!'', Kurt cried as his car collided with the Drone one. Sling Shot went sailing and turning out in the air, and it landed upside down. It's driver came out tumbling, and hit a Drone water green tire. Kurt grunted in pain. ''Shit, my leg!'', he barked.

XXXXX

Both Teku and Maniac friends saw the glowing portal at the end of the track, with a glowing purple symbol. It looked like a letter N inclined 45 degrees to the right.

Martin and Octavio were one on the left and the other on the right of the Lieutenant, respectively.

''One, two, three!''. Octavio said to his friend as he smashed the right door of the Drone, and both S13 and car of Drone with unknown name, went spinning out. Martin had already switched gears and accelerating to race through the track. ''I AM GOING TO MAKE IT!'', he exclaimed. He used the leftover Nitrox he had, and accelerated through the portal, disappearing with a flash of light.

The other Teku that made the Lieutenant spin out, had already recovered. ''Good Martu'', he murmured, as he switched gears and crossed the portal in second place.

The Drone, growling mechanically and angrily at the humans that had been ''JUST A BYTE OF MEMORY FASTER THAN MY ELECTRONIC BRAIN'' and won him. They had robbed the victory, in front of his face. All the single wires of the machine vibrated in ''virtual fear'' as he thought of what her leader, Gelorum, would do to him. He came out of the portal in his home dimension, the Drone's HQ.

XXXXX

The pillars ceased all activity, and signs of life. Vert looked in confusion at how did they ''turn off'' so suddenly. Karma, surprisedly, arrived.

''It's over Vert'', the brunette with ocean blue eyes said. ''Kurt, get in'', she asked.

''I'm going back for Kadeem!'', the surfer roughly exclaimed, as he turned back, and passed besides the Metal Teku and Street Beauties.

Kurt saw how his brother, with Taro's car towed, came out of the portal.

Karma crossed the portal and landed on the floor of the Acceledrome. Behind her, all her same gender, future (time will decide) friends landed, with strange looks all across their faces. Monkey had already got down from Spinebuster and was checking on Taro's status. ''His car is beaten up, the electric systems and everything WON'T work again'', he thought sadly as he saw that he was still unconscious.

XXXXX

''The portal is about to close!'', Gig claimed, in a noisy way, while glancing at the clock, that was counting from one minute and down.

''Vert, you can't go after Kadeem!'', Lani exclaimed.

''Oh yea?, watch me!'', the blonde dared the woman.

''The portal only stays open for an hour, and you have a minute left, YOU HAVE TO COME THROUGH, NOW!'', she shouted caredly.

''Wait, what?!'', Vert said, ''Why didn't you tell us before?!'', he demanded for an answer.

''Dr Tezla thought it could distract you from your driving'', Gig saved Lani from explaining, the emerald eyes of the neutral mechanic fixed thankfully on the floating hep of metal with yellow eyes.

''I'm comin' out!'', Vert advised, as he made a 180 spin and ran past the track.

He had advanced a lot, and in the end of the track, a Drone lifted from where it car remained, the bipedal machine intact, the car banged up. As Vert passed, he heard metallic sounds in his car, and he turned his head to see what it was, and then, a white void covered everything.

XXXXX

The alarms started to blare in the AcceleDrome, as the Wheel started to spin and close. Lani was about to pass out for losing another driver when half of Vert's Deora 2 came out of the portal, screeching as the front half of the car landed in the floor, making sparks fly as it stopped. The mechanic that helped Tezla sighed in relief.

''I belive that's called, cutting it close'', Gig stated. Lani just sighed in tiredness as she heard the bad and lame attempt of joke of the machine.

Vert, inside his Deora 2, or what was left of it, let out a wave of air before unfastening his seat belt, and proceed to get off, when his windshield got shattered by a metallic arm, and his chest was pressed against the seat. He grunted in shock, his lungs were stuck, he frantically punched the door button and the door opened, sending the half Drone that came with him through the portal in the air. The metallic torso landed and sparked, but still persisted living. Vert ran desperately, being chased by the Drone.

Suddenly, the form of Chicane smashed the Drone. It hit the torso against a wall. Karma smashed the gas pedal until the Drone deactivated, sighing in relief and deaccelerating.

''Come on!, let's get everyone to the infirmary!'', Lani demanded.

''What are you saying?, we gotta find Kadeem!''. Vert cried.

''Yer can't even find half yar car'', Wylde mocked.

''Hey, back off, Markie!'', Vert snapped, angrily to Wylde, using the nickname that the Manaic hated SO much.

''The Storm Realm can't be reopened'', Gig said, shattering Vert's hopes of rescuing his friend.

''Well, one race is enough for me though'', Monkey pointed out.

''Go back to your junkyard scaredy metal cat!, the Teku don't hold back!'', Kurt said, ignoring the pain in his leg.

''Scrap the Teku!, the Maniacs do what we want, right Wylde?'', Monkey asked his team mate for support.

''Nobody scares Wylde 'bout a race'', Markie replied, in a tone that was demonstrating his egoccentric attitude.

''What?, you are saying you'd like to go back there?, look what they did to us Wylde!'', Monkey cried out.

''Look what they did to me!'', Tezla exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, from the MMs, the Teku and Metal Teku, to the Street Beauties. ''We've got work to do'', were his words, and with that, he went away to study the Accelecharger that Martin, that Maniac, had won.


	4. Chapter 4

Acceleracers:Restart

Part One:Ignition

Chapter Four: Moving on

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, ACCELERACERS OR MEET THE SIBLINGS'S CHARACTERS OR LORE.**

In a metal bed against a wall, an Asian man laid, sleeping in peace. A brunette woman passed a hand through his hair. ''I know you can't hear me, and that we are not together anymore, but please, know that I don't want you to die, sleep well, Taro'', the woman said, her emerald eyes never leaving the closed ones of the man trapped in the vast grounds of sleep. She gave him a soft kiss and went out of the Medical Room.

XXXXX

''I still can't believe she likes me'', Octavio said to himself while walking to his car to work on it. Earlier that morning, Miku had came to the Teku dorms, and without everyone wandering around at that time in the morning, she got inside Octavio's room. She woke him up with a whisper, and stated that she liked him, but they should keep it a secret until things calmed down. The second latino Teku was simply enchanted by the figure of the Street Beauties member. She had the perfect body, defined curvs, nice hair, and her eyes, her light blue eyes simply made him, explode.

XXXXX

Everyone was preparating theirselves for the next Realm. Octavio was repainting his car, Ocean Thunder. It was a dark blue with white stripes from the hood to the bumper, and it had the word ''Teku'', imprinted in light blue and orange contour in the doors. Martin was repairing the suspension of his car, Impaler. All the girls, Street Beauties and Metal Teku, were fixing or finishing repairing their cars too. Vert was welding his new car, Power Rage. The blonde teen raised the welding mask he wore, and with his blue eyes looked at his work in progress artwork. He grinned to himself and resumed welding.

Kurt had his car lifted by a crane, he was adding the final touches to his almost done new ride, Battle Spec. He fell to the ground and a clatter of metal was heard. Monkey was seating somewhere sitting in a pile of saw the entire sketch of Kurt. ''Good one Kurt!, nice move!'', he mocked of the black haired Teku. Vert came close to the oldest Wylde's car and asked, ''Hey, need some help?''.

''No, I am alright'', Kurt stated.

''You are in no condition to keep working Kurt, none of us are'', Lani scolded to Kurt.

Tezla appeared suddenly, and argued with Lani saying, ''The next Realm could open at any time'', his purple lenses never uncovering his deep, blue eyes.

''So we skip the next Realm, so what?'', Kurt dared the old man to respond him.

''The strange powers you reported, the things that their cars do, I believe that they gain new powers every time they win a Racing Realm'', the doctor reasoned, exposing his point of thought, while his bio suit that helped him to move moved with mechanic sounds. ''Soon, it will be impossible to stop them'', he feared.

''But it's already impossible!, the cars aren't ready and we're all exhausted!'', Lani protested.

''They are only humans Dr. Tezla, unfortunately'', Gig said.

''They can't go against the Drones, at least not for now'', Lani insisted.

''Wait wait wait, does anyone else hear music?'', Monkey spoke. ''That must be my ride, I got in touch with Tork, and I told him what happened'', he told to Wylde excitedly.

The youngest Wylde, frowning, analyzed the sound incoming to the Acceledrome. ''That's no Metal Maniac'', he said to himself.

XXXXX

A white truck like car with six MEGA speakers accelerated down the rocky maze that lead to the holo door of the Acceledrome. It had lights illuminating the sky with lots of colours. Behind it, there was a car painted in a golden colour, with a dragon scheme at both doors.

''Shirako'', Karma muttered to herself, reasoning that her team mate, the tech junkie, had arrived.

Both cars, the truck and the golden painted car, entered the Acceledrome and came to a halt, their tires screeching as they drifted. From the truck, an Asian teen, with a somewhat draconian head resembling somewhat to that of Taro's, but with black-very dark blue hair that was pointed up, like Kurt's, and brown eyes, a grin of joy, and headphones. The teen was wearing a white jacket resembling a Kevlar vest, and blue pants, everything with Teku symbols. He pressed a button on an apparatus he had in his left arm, something like a bracelet, and the music stopped coming from his truck, and augmented in his headphones.

''Yo!, let's pump up the bass line!'', he cheered. Everyone came closer to see the music junkie and the golden car, and know what was going on.

''You had no right to reveal the location of the Acceledrome!'', Tezla told Monkey off harshly.

''Hey hey, I don't speak to the Teku, you can drop it right there man!'', Monkey defended himself.

''I told them, because we need help'', Kurt claimed, going up the stairs to talk to Tezla.

''Listen, what we are going to do here, must remain secret'', Tezla whispered.

''Why, who are you afraid of?'', Kurt asked with curiosity.

''The Drones'', Tezla responded.

''THE DRONES ARE FINISHED!'', a Latino teen said, with tan skin, hazel eyes, a haircut that resembled Tarzan's but without curls. He wore an orange and blue Teku jacket, with the symbols and letters of said team imprinted in black in the jacket's sleeves. ''Nobody beats the Teku!'', he shouted, with a frown of self confidence. His legs moved with angryness, as his blue Teku pants demonstrated.

''Ye mean no one but the Metal Maniacs'', Wylde tested the Latino's patience.

''I meant no one!'', Nolo said, emphatysing the ''no one'' part.

''Ye, ye, whateva'', Wylde dismissed, with gestures of exageration.

Meanwhile, a car landed on the Acceledrome's entrance, and sped past the ramp, until it came to a halt next to Monkey and the Metal Maniacs.

''Ha ha, that's my ride!, hey let's get outta here Tork'', the mechanic said to his leader.

''After what you said that these Drone dudes made to you and Taro IMPOSSIBLE!, WE ARE WELDED!'', Tork said, his muscles tensing when he gestured with his thumb that they were staying.

''Let's just get out of here Tork!'', Monkey cried.

''Send that maniac scum back to the junkyard!'', Nolo ordered with a frown.

''Watch it, punk'', Tork warned in a dangerously low tone to Nolo.

They were arguing when they heard a honk, resembling one of a truck. Everyone turned to see the giant door.

''Is that?, no, it's impossible, he said he'd be off for months'', Monkey stated.

Everybody saw as the giant doors got ripped away by a gigantic eight wheeler. This one came to a halt honking again and revealing that it had a coupled thing for space for three cars. It was occupied by said quantity of vehicles. From the truck descended a tall and muscled guy. He wore spiked boots, a charred vest, and matching hand-me-down pants. He had red hair, and a same coloured moustache.

''You didn't have to come, Pork Chop'', Monkey talked to his team mate nervously.

The big guy from the truck grabbed Monkey by the neck strip of his backpack. ''Who did this to you?, you are going to pay!'', Pork Chop said with a heavily accented south herner tone.

''Stop monkeying around Pork Chop'', Tork ordered.

This Pork Chop guy dropped Monkey to the floor and sighed angrily.

''Hey!'', a voice claimed from a platform leading to the Medical Room. Taro walked to see all the people crowded staring at him. ''Let's get even'', he said while scowling as he always did.

They saw how two more cars arrived, another truck that looked like Hollowback, and another car like Synkro.

XXXXX

Moments later, everyone was rushing to finish working on their rides.

Taro was welding his new car, Rivited, well, not welding. He was doing something to make his team symbol, painted in black, look better in the yellow paint of the car.

Kurt was sticking, with some kind of techie welder that made red sparks, the orange spoiler of his blue car with white decals of Teku. It had a roof that opened automatically.

Nolo placed the last new tire in his vehicle. Karma was helping him, and therefore, she adjusted the tire to stay in it's place with a wrench. Nolo glanced over at Tork, who was putting a new engine in his car. The Afroamerican drilled Nolo's eyes with his emerald ones. Nolo frowned at Tork with his hazel eyes in response.

Shirako was working in Kurt's car, he used a computer and with some pressing of keys, the music and lights of the car's chassis was done. He thumbed up Kurt. The later, pressed a button in his car and orange lights started to shine under his car as the music blared through the speakers. It was damn loud.

''Scrap that noise, Stinku!'', Pork Chop demanded to Shirako. This one, just neverminded him and pressed a button in his bracelet. The music started to sound double damn loud, as Bassline's speakers rumbled.

Suddenly, the alarms began to sound and the Wheel spun.

''You hear thaaaaat?!'', Karma asked to Vert and Octavio, both blonde and dark brown haired mans looked at their team companion.

''What?'', the male teens asked in unison. Karma rolled her eyes as she turned off Bassline's music and looked at the Wheel. ''That'', she said. Pork Chop was so stunned by the music that when he stopped listening to it, he fell to the ground. Wylde looked first at his fallen comrade, and then at the spinning Wheel of Power.

''A new Realm is opening'', Tezla reported, ''The Swamp Realm'', he revealed.

Power Rage, Hollowback and Synkro sped down the trail that lead to the racetrack that gave you access to the Realm.

Kurt grabbed the gear lever and grunted in pain as his leg hurted.

''Kurt you are not in condition to drive!, you can barely walk'', Lani protested against the oldest Wylde, with a tone of care in her voice.

''Who's walking?'', Kurt asked, while accelerating down the track. Lani watched how first Kurt ran to the track, and how Taro's car, Rivited, accelerated to the trail that lead to the portal.

Miku, Ani, Cami, Luka and Lud accelerated down the track. ''We will win this Realm'', the light blue haired woman said to her team, as she grabbed the steering wheel with confidence. She had not even entered the realm and her long sleeved white shirt and her skirt were now beginning to sweat of joy.

The Metal Teku, Gale, Aurora, Terra, Verity and Talia, accelerated to catch up with their siblings.

''So'', Aurora cheered happily, ''Which one of the guys do you like?'', she asked to her team mates. She heard the sighs of surprise in her teammates, and she broke into a laughter.

''Aurora, how would you ask something like that?!'', Talia demanded for an explanation. ''Well, but I confess that that new Maniac they talked about, Martin, looks pretty hot'', she said, revealing her attraction for the blonde and recently incorporated Maniac.

''Talia!'', Verity gasped in surprise, ''Well, I don't know, but I incline myself for that blonde in the Teku'', she said.

''My cousin?, GREENIE?!, ARE YOU NUTS?'', Aurora asked with a very elevated tone of voice. ''I'd say I like that guy, your brother, Terra, I bet I can change his attitude of emotionless guy to a go happy one like me'', she claimed. ''What about you Terra?'', the cousin of Vert asked.

''I don't like anyone, you should know that very well'', she replied.

''Fine, and you Gale?'', Talia asked.

''Me?, yo', I like your brother Talia, he is damn sexy, with that skin, and his hazel eyes, they match perfectly'', the Asian girl stated,

''Well, this will be kept as a secret ONLY FOR GIRLS, alright?'', Verity asked, ''We will only tell Karma, Lani, and the other girls about this'', ''and the guys we like of course, when the time comes I mean''.

Everyone agreed on that, and as they were the last ones, they entered the Realm.


	5. Chapter 5

Acceleracers: Restart

Part One:Ignition

Chapter Five: The Swamp Realm

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE, GUESTS/PEOPLE WITH NO ACCOUNT, YOU** **CAN** **REVIEW, I ENABLED THAT.**

Power Rage came out of the Portal, it's white paint reflecting the green environment. Vert, shocked that he didn't land and not wanting to repeat the Storm Realm experience, glanced at his surroundings. All he saw was a green jungle, with oversized things, like vines, and moss and rotten trees. Suddenly, with a thud, his car landed in the track, but he noted some resistance to advance, he glanced that at left and right of the track there was moss, that difficulted his Teku car movement. Tork landed behind Vert, and noticed all the same things that the surfer saw. Behind the Maniac's leader, Wylde landed, and nevermined that he was inside an overwhelmingly huge Amazonas place. Octavio, Martin, Miku, Gale, Shirako, Taro and the others landed in the track, each one of the reacting strangely to the strange slow advance their cars had, and some others with shock when they noticed the gigantic environment that surrounded them.

In another set of the racetrack, a squad of 5 Drones, from the lots of them that had been sent to the Realm, raced down to win.

Gelorum, indifferently and with a bit of heartless and fury, saw as how her Minions raced in the Realm. She acknowledged that the Recon Drones, those floating heps of metal that only served for aerial recon, were doing their job well, as all the machines followed the ''line'' in the track. The cold hearted, and numb minded lady smirked.

Unexpectedly, a giant mosquito, as big as a car, yowled as it picked up both Recon Drones, deabilitating them for life.

''Something is interfiring with the Reconaissance Drones, you will have to find your own line'', the mistress Commander of the Drones informed to her minion that commanded the Drones when they ran in the Realms.

''Understood'', the calculating machine responded.

XXXXX

All the drivers came to a part of the track that circled around the trunk of a giant tree, and when I say giant, it's because I mean it. The track, as it curved around the dead tree and circled it until it reached the lowest part, opened to various other sections to follow.

''Hey!, which track are we supposed to take?!'', Tork demanded for an explanation.

''They all may lead to the end'', Tezla said sharply.

''Last time they didn't lead anywhere'', Gig pointed out, earning a death glare from the old man and the mechanic-concerned for everyone and medic.

''I did not hear that, say again?'', Tork asked.

''This is Dr. Tezla, we think you might need to split up'', the Doctor responded.

''Copy that'', Tork answered, ''Let's move some metal, Maniacs!'', the Afroamerican leader animated his team. And as he ordered, Pork Chop and Martin, one behind the other one, went through one branch of the track, Taro alone in other one, and Tork and Wylde in other segment.

''Alright, Teku, we are splitting up!'', Nolo yelled, not angrily, but loud enough for his team to hear, reminding all of them to stay online on the radio. Nolo and Octavio went through one branch, Shirako was coming behind but with a ''Yo'', of his' classical attitude he acknowledged the transmission, and Vert went through another division, and Kurt separated from them as well.

''Ladies, let's split up, Talia, with me, Gale and Terra, go together, and Aurora, go have fun racing alone, would you?'', Verity said happily to her team, closing her emerald eyes and clenching her teeth as she heard Aurora let out a ''Whoooo!'' of joy as the blonde ran down the track racing alone.

''Girls, we are going each one of us on their own, on my signal, NOW!'', Cami ordered to her team, her brown eyes narrowing and her blonde shoulder length hair becoming motionless as she switched gears, letting the speed flow through her body. Miku and Lud went in one way, and Cami, Ani and Luka in another one.

Meanwhile, Karma looked at the Wheel of Power in the AcceleDrome with a look of concern about the drivers. ''They will all come out, n-, no one will d-die'', she mumbled to herself, weakily but firm.

XXXXX

Tork was racing down a straight line of the track, the moss had decided to give him a rest and his engine rumbled nicely, and the grip of the tires was neat. His grin of happiness changed to one of angryness as he saw in the mirror two cars, both of them black with green tires. ''They must be the Drones'', he thought, but as soon as he frowned at the incoming enemies, he looked at the apparently harmless and inactive plants that were at both sides of the track at random intervals. These plants reached for the track with a howl and grabbed one of the Drone cars. (Don't ask me how, the plants in the movie make a hoouuuuuwrlll or a cry like that, look it up). The vine that grabbed the car, made it explode, but it suicided, given the strong power of the explosion. Another vine grabbed the other car, and grabbed it but without so much strength as it's fallen companion, and howled to see if it's prey would die. The prey, none other than Lieutenant Drone, inserted an Accelecharger, this one from the Warped Realm, that was of a water green colour with a same coloured symbol that had a form resembling a letter P with a dot below it. His car glowed in the same colour as the Accelecharger, and it dissapeared from the cage that the vine formed, and it reappeared on the track, reassuming the race, while leaving the vine wondering where did it's prey go.

XXXXX

Pork Chop and Martin ran across a straight and narrow section of the track, in which they could see to their left a dark green ocean, maybe frozen with mosquitos going up as they all heard the rumble of both Maniac's cars. Martin and Pork Chop were approaching another track split, one that lead across the water, and other that went away from it.

''It looks pretty clear across the water'', Martin advised through the radio, while Monkey agreed looking at the left of the car, and Pork Chop, reminding his traumatic experience of his father drowning when he was a boy, he took the right division that leaded away from the water, and Martin took alone the one that crossed it.

Monkey, letting out a ''Aaaah!'' of disgust, said to his friend, ''Why didn't you took the other path Pork Chop?, it looked pretty easier than this one!''.

The southerner, mocking, responded ''Who needs easy?'', while laughing and pressing the gas pedal, fading in the distance.

XXXXX

Gale, and Shirako, both unbeknowing that each other's sibling was riding ahead and behind respectively, only concentrated in taking a look at the road ocasionally while boping their heads to their god-knows-how-high-volumed music. All of a sudden, Shirako's car sank while a weight fell in the roof. ''Yo, what the fuck dude?'', Shirako mumbled to himself while sinking momentarily his head and looking at the roof with his brown eyes hidden by his orange tinted glasses. Following that, his car lifted in the air as her sister's one did the same.

''Men, if you're gonna buzz, buzz in tone!'', both siblings said at the unison, while their fingers slid up their onboard car's consoles, and their music echoed in the air. The mosquitos yelped in distress, and dropped both automobiles back in the racetrack.

Both Japaneses didn't acknowledge that, when their cars landed in the track, the axels broke and they had to force the wheel to control it. Well, they noticed it when they almost fell from the track.

XXXXX

Taro had a Drone in his tail, he looked at it, apathetically. He took a curve softly and accelerated to test out Rivited. He smirked quickly but got interrupted by a sudden ''clang!'' in the roof of his car. A mosquito had firmly fixed it's legs to make sure it didn't fall from the ride. After that, the creature used it's hooked, sharp beak to nail the car and try to poke a hole in Taro's skull. The Asian moved his head to the left, then to right. The mosquito buzzed angrily because he didn't kill his prey. He attacked again, but Taro acted faster, as he grabbed the hook and catched up to a root that passed over the track. The mosquito smashed against the root that made a sort of ''REALLY short tunnel''. The Asian finished it's grin and threw the beak over the window of his car.

XXXXX

Cami, Ani and Luka raced down a curvy and sinous section of the racetrack. LD-01 was behind the girls. Snarling mechanically angry, the machine engaged in battle mode. It activated it's car ability to change into a rolling fortress with a shovel in front, and shot it's weapon.

''LOOK OUT!'', Cami shouted in the radio channel of the team of which she was the leader. Her car, White Hope, went sailing in the air as she got hit. She let out an expletive and fastly punched the chute button. Her car landed stopped flying and landed in the racetrack safely. Ani, in Black Widow, and Luka in DustBlower, concerned by the safety of their leader, asked to Cami if she was alright. The blonde blinked her brown eyes to make sure what she saw, her team mates were behind her, shouting if she was fine.

''I am fine, let's keep moving and split up in the incoming three-section course I am seeing, ladies'', the blonde leader ordered to hear team as she had already started moving.

XXXXX

Miku and Lud, raced down a clear of vines and wide track part. The Latino girl smirked, her white teeth contrasting with her dark and beautiful, well preserved skin.

''I'll overtake you'', Ludmila exclaimed in the radio, as she switched gears and passed her team companion, Street Bumper's engine rumbling as it was forced to give more speed.

''Watch out!'', Miku demanded, as she swerved out of the track to avoid a roadblock ahead. Lud did the same and both Latino and Asian ended up facing a giant yellow thing that looked abandoned, as it was covered with moss, but the uncovered parts looked shiny and factory-new. ''I think we should get in that thing, it seems big enough to go over the vines, and it has the exact space for two cars'', Miku commented to her team mate.

'' **Dale che** , why not?'', Ludmila answered. And with that said, both women got in the Hyperpod, and ran laughed sheepishly as only girls can do, as the thing moved over the thick vines.

''Hey, girls, I say that when we get back to this old man's junkyard or Drome, or whatever, we discuss the terms of an alliance and that thing, maybe a friendship too, for all of us, can we?'', Ani asked, while using the Nitrox in Black Widow.

''Yea, it'd be cool, we'll see it later'', Aurora cheered excitedly, without giving a second to her team to answer. So far, Aurora had fallen behind greenie, and drove alone, and as much as she know, Verity, Talia, and Terra hadn't had any problems with the dangers or hazards of the Realm.

XXXXX

Nolo and Octavio raced the first in front of the second at a steady pace. Unbeknownst to them, a Drone Plane was luring above them, watching their driving. A Mosquito joined the party, as it landed on the roof of Synkro, and it used it's peak to suck the fuel of Synkro's tank. Nolo glanced at his fuel counter in the dashboard, then at the mosquito, and then he ''Hmmmphed'' before turning on the lights of his car, the neon, sparky ones. Octavio saw how the mosquito, distressed surprisedly, flew away and collided with the plane, in a giant explosion of green and black fire.

 **''¿Cómo carajo hacen los Drones para explotar de esa forma**?'', Octavio wondered. (How do they even explode in such a way, that is so impressive?).

'' **No tengo idea guey, sigamos con esto** '', Nolo responded carelessly. (No idea dog, let's keep moving with this).

XXXXX

Two Drones ran in a somewhat wide section of the track. Battle Spec zoomed, drifting a curve and quickly gaining on the Drones. Kurt frowned at them, and smashed first one, and then the other one, both of them exploding after crashing against the environment. Kurt, smirking, mocked of the Drones, ''Nice try'', while waving a hand. However, his good luck came to an end, as he gasped in surprise as he saw a giant vine roadblock ahead and hit the brakes. His car impacted softly on the natural barrier. ''Dead end!'', he mumbled to himself while punching the steering wheel angrily. Out of nowhere, he toured his surroundings. After a bit of search, he saw a giant structure. It had space for one car, and it had a huge size, with huge 8 wheels, four on each side.

''Lani, could the Accelerons have left some kind of machine in the Realms?, something that could help a driver'', he asked to the brunette mechanic.

Instead of her, Tezla responded, ''You found a Hyperpod Kurt, an Acceleronian vehicle transformer'', the old man said, surprisingly showing a bit of emotion.

''Yes, Kurt, we think you can use it'', Lani added.

Kurt, wasting no time, got inside the thing. It seemed operable despite having some vines. The engine of the all terrain Hyperpod rumbled to life, as it trespassed over the vine roadblock, Kurt ''weeeeeeeing'' of excitement as he enjoyed the ride.

XXXXX

Pork Chop and Monkey were riding along the narrow part of the track, and they had a Drone Plane so close to them, **que les soplaba el culo** (so close that it blowed wind in their butts). Pork Chop growled before asking something for his friend, ''Hey Monkey, hand me the anchor chain''.

''What do you have an anchor chain for, Pork Chop?'', the orange haired man, with his goatee and all that things, asked curious.

''My anchor!'', Pork Chop said bluntly, showing that he didn't want to conversate.

Then. Pork Chop took aim and threw the anchor in the air succesfully, making it attach itself to the Plane's wing. The Drone Plane driver looked at the surroundings inside the cockpit to see what had happened. Pork Chop shook the chain to make the Plane go down. It went down, hell yeah it did, exploding in the process. But, it had a drawback, as Pork Chop's car went flying in the air and landed, turning out lots of times, and landing on a Drill Hyperpod, engaging it.

''What's this thing Pork Chop?'', Monkey wondered.

''I don't know, but I like it'', the Southerner responded, as the Hyperpod moved towards a vine roadblock, drilling it.

XXXXX

Wylde took a curve with a Drone hot on his heels. He switched gears and smirked. He took another curve and looked at his rear mirror to see the Drone about to find an electric ball. But he looked back to the front of the track just in time to see a giant pair of legs stand in the middle of the track, with a yowl coming from the top of the ''legs''. Wylde left a ''Woaaaah!'' escape through his usually self concerned mouth and swerved to the right to save his life. The Drone shot the ball to the leg of the monster leg, saving Wylde in the process. The creature howled in pain before grabbing a Drone Plane and smashing the Drone car too.

Wylde's car came to a halt in a giant thing that looked suspiciously safe. He sighed before looking at his right to see a giant mouth full of meat-hungry teeth.

''Wooo, what?'', he wondered before switching gears and smashing the gas pedal, getting back in the track.

XXXXX

Taro, Vert and Martin had managed to get together, with the people in that order. Martin switched gears and went in front of the three men group. He saw in the rearview mirror the Drone Lieutenant car, that big chump that Octavio crashed in the Storm Realm to help Martin claim the victory.

Vert blocked the Lieutenant that tried to pass him through the left and right. The Machine, growled and used the Warped Realm Accelecharger. His car glowed water green before teleporting in front of Martin.

''They can not stop the Accelechargers'', the Commander inside the Realms mocked of the humans, making her leader, Gelorum, feel robotic, simulated joy and a grin appear across her face. Just as the Drone said that, Martin smashed the Drone's car, making it look back to see Impaler tailing him.

'' **¿Te creés piola?, te voy a enseñar quien es piola, roboputo** '', Martin snapped angrily to the Drone (You think you are cool?, I'll teach you who is cool, chumpbot). And with that said, the Maniac freshman inserted the Storm Realm Accelecharger, activated his spike thing, and accelerated up to 120 MPH, just to attach his car to the Drone's Lieutenant one. This had an unseen consequence, as Martin hit the brakes, the polarity of the Accelecharger inverted, and since the spike was made of metal, the electricity discharged inside the Drone's car and the Lieutenant itself. Both cars went tumbling up and down. Vert let Taro attach to Power Rage and used his jump jets to sail across Martin and the Drone. Taro, acknowledged the surfer and unattached, going on with the race.

Martin, patted his head, while mocking of the Drone, and removing the 'Charger. He hopped off his car and looked at the Drone one, which was a metal heap with sparking wires.

''I am sure he didn't survive, Martin Two, Drones zero!'', he mocked before climbing back in his car and resuming the race.

At the same time, Pork Chop, Kurt, the Street Beauties, Metal Teku, and all the people as well, was nearing the end of the Realm, Vert was the first one to do so. Taro, when he landed and Shirako, they both had broken axels, so they had to be careful. A nasty surprise was at the end of the racetrack, and it would be the headache of most of the drivers...

XXXXX

Power Rage ran down the mossy track, and neared the final part of the Realm.

''Hey, I can see the end of the track!'', Vert commented, optimistic. However, his enthusiasm didn't last long, as he narrowed his eyes, and broadened them as he saw a giant rotten trunk of a tree that opened it's yellow eyes to look at Vert. It left out a howl before extending it's vines fast as hell to catch Vert. Vert drove on the mossy part, the right one, and left one, to avoid the vines, but his car slowed down considerably, and as he slowed down enough, his car lifted in the air.

Pork Chop came up to Vert, and as the Maniac drove it, he swerved to avoid the vines.

''It's not a good idea to try and dodge the vines Pork Chop'', Lani warned.

''If we go fast enough, it won't catch us!'', Monkey said, neverminding Lani. ''Go, go go!, use the Nitrox, stay in the groove Pork Chop!'', he encouraged his team mate. They recorred a bit of the track but were soon lifted up in the air and got the camera destroyed as a vine punched the front of the car.

''You did not stay in the groove, Pork Chop'', Monkey said to his team mate, while making a wave sign with his hand.

''Yu didnat stei in de gruv poshap!'', Pork Chop mocked of Monkey.

Martin and Kurt played a minor role here, as they got cut off the track by the vines, the Teku Wylde sibling gasping in surprise, and the Maniac swearing in spanish something that can't be described here. Shirako and Taro were far behind with broken axels.

Miku, Lud and Ani were together drafting, but all the girls did they best to stay in the middle of the track. In the end, their cars couldn't avoid the vines and were trapped as well as Cami and Luka, that joined soon. Gale, Aurora, Verity and Terra ran across the track.

''Woooo, that's a big, ugly monster'', Aurora chirped, before getting caught for her careless driving, as well as Verity, Terra and Gale. Talia was nowhere to be seen, presumably in one path. Nolo and Octavio drove across other one. Both Latino Tekus were in line racing in the track, behind Tork.

''Oh god, everyone is trapped, there is only one way to do this'', Lani announced, ''Nolo, Tork, Octavio, you have to go the three together in line'', she said, much to the dissapointment of Nolo and Octavio.

''Ye, stay behind me Nolo, where the Teku trash like you, your dead brotha and Octo belong'', Tork snapped, mocking of Nolo. The Mexican Teku, however, and the other one, both got irritated A LOT, by the Maniac's leader comment, both of them switched gears and pressed the gas pedal, but were stopped as Wylde smashed Nolo, and making Synkro rear end a bit Ocean Thunder.

''Ye, hehe, draft with me Tork'', Wylde commented his leader and pal. Tork, nodding with a grin of ''heh, those Teku fools'', smashed Nolo's door, making Synkro spin out and impact on Ocean Thunder, sending both Teku remaining cars to a halt. Tork and Wylde, proceeded to draft together while avoiding the vines. They succeded doing that, at least for a while, but then, they lost enough traction, and soon, they got ripped out of the track.

Nolo, while rubbing his temples from the headsmash to the Steering wheel, frowned with concentration. He first glanced at the Swamp Beast, then at his pal and same ethnicity (South American). Octavio returned the frown and nodded. Both cars rumbled to life and began to run away, the vines and some leftover Drones trying to catch up. While Nolo and Octavio took a curve, not noticing Talia's car, Techtyte, a car exactly the same as Synro landing behind them, Nolo's mind drifted back to a while ago, reminding the words of his now resting in peace brother...

 ***FLASHBACK***

''You are trying to take my place?, hah, your gonna be the leader now little Nolito?'', Tone said jokingly, while punching his brother playfully in the arm.

'' **No lo sé hermano,** I don't know brother, being the leader, sounds like a heavy load'', Nolo responded cooly, looking down to his hands.

'' **Tranquilo Nolo, es cómo tomar una curva,** take it easy bro, it's like taking a curve, the easy part is finding the right line, the hard part is staying in it'', Tone advised his brother. He took some seconds to make a cocky face, with a grin with his eyebrows in a coooool position, ''Just remember Tone, stay in the groove'', Tone ended.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

''You cut the groove, Tone'', Nolo said, albeit a bit angrily, due to his brother ''cutting the groove'', by dying.

''Whaddya just say Nolo?'', Octavio wondered.

''Nothing man, **sigamos con esta cosa** '', Nolo answered, ending the chat. (Let's go on with this thing).

''No!, listen to me, you have to wait for another car to draft with'', Lani cried, in concern of losing another pair of drivers.

''If they wait, the Drones will win'', Tezla pointed out, ending the conversation in the 'Drome as well.

''Nolo, Octavio, you can't make it on your own!'', Lani claimed again.

''I'll make it'', Nolo started, ''If I stay in the groove!'', he advised himself, staying in the center of the track.

Unexpectedly, his trick worked, as his speedometer climbed up from 120 to 150 MPH. His car was starting to get away from the Drones. Octavio zoomed behind him blowing wind in Synkro's tail. The vines of the Swamp Beast formed a barrier behind Ocean Archer that protected Octavio from a discharge of an electricity ball fired from a Drone.

''I can see the end!'', Nolo exclaimed, happily. He used the Nitrox, he was nearing the portal, he took the final curve. It was a straight line to see who would prevail, the Beast or the Latinos. Nolo's frown grown bigger if possible, as he switched gears, and climbed up to 180 MPH. The Swamp Beast yowled in surprise, it would fail. It formed a vine barricade in the portal in one final attempt to stop Nolo from winning.

''This is for you Tone'', Nolo mumbled before accelerating more, with Octavio close behind, and leaving the swampy environment behind him. Both cars dissapeared with a flash of white light, getting teleported back to Earth.

All the cars, with the unlucky exception of Power Rage, landed upside up, and were not totaled. Vert opened Bassline's door and was about to ask when Shirako cut him, ''Oh dude, giddy up!''.

All the humans remaining came out of the Realm, much to the preoccupation of Lani. She gasped in relief as the last car, Black Widow, of Ani, sailed out, with the Wheel closing a few minutes later.

XXXXX

The leader of the Teku laned inside the AcceleDrome, and turned off his car. ''That was some serious shit dude'', he realized. As he thought this, a chip materialized inside his car, levitating. Hesitating for a second, Nolo moved his hand a bit, and then grabbed the Accelecharger. His face was filled with proud of himself. Then, Nolo jumped out of Synkro and walked menacingly towards Tork.

''This doesn't mean anything, I'm still takin' you down!'', the Latino leader demanded.

''You wanna take down someone, try with me, punk!'', Wylde barked, angrily, with the threat of starting a fist war.

''Hey, if you are messing with someone, mess with me you big chump'', Octavio suddenly spat, walking in front of Nolo. Both leaders calmed down their ''hounds'', the Maniac with a ''Tame it, Wylde'', and Nolo with a '' **Cálmate wey, no vale la pena éste pinche maniaco** '', (calm down dog, this freaking maniac ain't worth it).

''Doctor Tezla will want to study it'', Gig said to Nolo, hovering over the human. The Teku leader, dubitative, threw the chip to Gig, who catched it, much to the awe of the human.

''Just make sure he gives it back'', Nolo muttered.

After everyone heard a fragment of a tape resounding in the Drome with Kadeem's laughter, Vert shouted, ''Kadeem?'', in a curious tone.

''You recognize him, don't you?'', Tezla asked. ''Kadeem didn't drive for revenge, he drove because he knew that the Drones had to be stopped'', the old man said wisely, and for the first time in a while, the drivers agreed with him. ''We got work to do'', he added before vanishing, presumably going to study the chip that Nolo won.

Tork, after thinking about something, sighed and shouted out for his crew, ''Let's move some metal, Maniacs!'', before the MMs moved out to their garage, as well as the Teku did.

''Talia!, come here!'', Camila shouted to the Passaro sibling.

''Ye, what's up Camila?'', Talia asked while high fiving her.

''C'mon, call me Cami, or Cam, well nevermind it, just wanted to tell you that I am thinking about making a girls night one of these days'', the Leader of the Street Beauties suggested. ''To know more each other of your team and mine, you know?'', Cami added, while adjusting her shoulder length blonde hair.

''Sure, why not?, tonight would be ideal, to let the stress of this race go out, on the Lounge Room'', Talia responded, before finalizing with, ''Come to the Metal Teku dorms at 12:00 AM and wake me up to guide you, and bring your team''.

''Alright, thanks!, see you around!''.

''The girls won't believe this'', both leaders said to themselves. Meanwhile, one of the boys, when that night comes, would want to go to the kitchen to grab a can o' Coke, things will go craaaaaaazy!.

* **END OF PART ONE: IGNITION***


	6. Chapter 6

Acceleracers:Restart

Part Two: Speed of Silence

Chapter One: Within the brawl

A/N: Wow, I have hit the the almost 50 views milestone, not much, but for me it means a lot, thanks for those silent people that read but don't review, your ''support'' means something good to me, much obliged people.

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN MEET THE SIBLINGS, ACCELERACERS NOR VOCALOID.**

The Teku boys were hanging around their vehicles in the middle of the night. They couldn't or either didn't want to sleep, they had heard in the lunch that something was being planned by the girls, and they wanted to stay tuned. Shirako, helping with the config of the factory new stereo of Ocean Thunder, noticed with his brown eyes that the figure of one of the latino Tekus was moving away.

''Yo', where you goin'?'', the Asian asked with that voice, in a fashion that made you think that he was an apathetic and cool guy.

''Me?, I'm gettin' something to drink, you know, we'll dehydrate if we don't drink'', Octavio answered, but before departing he turned to face his team mates.

''YO!'', he called, his deep and growling voice thundering in the cavernous walls of the AcceleDrome, ''anyone wants something to drink?'', he finished.

Nolo, Vert and Kurt, along with Shirako, mumbled and looked ocassionally at Octavio, before responding in unison.

''Bring three packs of six beers each one'', Nolo asked.

''EIGHTEEN CANS OF BEERS?, ¡ **BORRACHOS DE MIERDA!,** you are all nuts, but, I'll do as you ask'', Octavio blunted surprised finally before turning and going to the kitchen. (You are all drunk people, geez!).

However, while he went to the place of destination, where he could get the beers, and a dive to eat something, he didn't think about the surprise that was awaiting him and the Teku and Maniacs as well.

XXXXX

Cami looked then at the emerging heads that were of the property of her four team mates and friends on a corner of a wall, she called them with a quiet whisper and ran down the corridor, followed by Lud, Ani, Miku and Luka. They came to a stop in Talia's door. The leader of the Street Beauties sighed before knocking the door. A groany voice claiming that they came in was heard. They all did so.

''Morning Talia!'', Ani exclaimed.

''Ha, funny, did you wake up my team with that too?'', the Latino barked as she put on her slippers to don't walk barefoot. She washed her face and ordered Camila and Ana to wake up the Metal Teku.

Once they were all woken up and salutated, the girls congregated besides Cami, and Talia, the planners of the idea.

''Alright ladies, hold on to your butts, cause we are going to have a GIRLS only night!'', Talia happily exclaimed, emphatysing the ''girls'' part.

''Yeeees!'', most of the girls, excepting the apathic Terra and impassive Gale, cheered. But both Metal Teku Asians acknowledged what their leader said.

''What are we going to do?'', Miku asked with curiosity, while adjusting her light blue hair in two large (large to the floor) straight tufts of hair. She also made sure that her pants and shirt were adjusted comfortable enough. She admired her work before looking back at the hazel eyes of the other team's leader.

''We are going to the kitchen to grab supplies, and we will sleep there, I have there a Sony brand flat screen for playing video games and look movies, and I also took the liberty to put a sign that will warn the boys and I installed some sleeping bags there, that's pretty much the idea'', Talia resumed.

A lot of ''nice'', or ''good work'' comments were heard, but were rapidly shhhhhed.

''Everyone got dressed, and prepared girls?'', Verity asked, while she ended tying up her combat boots.

''Hell yeah!'', all the other nine girls exclaimed.

''Kitchen, there we go'', Talia commanded, and as one, the ten women platoon advanced towards said place. What they didn't know was that the M. Maniacs and the Teku were trying to get some supplies too, and a war was going to take place, a funny war, that would end up angering someone, and making someone laugh her blonde hair off.

XXXXX

 ***Metal Maniacs' garage, at thesame moment when Octavio went off to get beer*. (12 AM)**

Martin was leaning against Impaler, he had just finished repainting it, and he loved how it was right now. His car was the same crimson red, with a carbon fiber hood with a white Metal Maniac symbol on the hood. On the doors he had painted black Metal Maniac symbols on both sides of the doors. He adored his handiwork. Now, he had erected a cloak around it to prevent accidental scratches or other ''injuries'' that would ruin his work. He looked at the work of his friends. Pork Chop was punching his car's doors to ''give it some character'', Monkey was working with some juice of the Nitrox 2 to make it 3 and a half or something. Tork was welding his new engine, a turbo powered engine with 16 valves, and double cooler units. Taro was nowhere to be seen, presumably below Rivited's chassis welding too. Wylde was putting a new steering wheel in Spinebuster, and doing self concerning comments about himself inside his car in a low voice tone. As for Martin, he also upgraded his car, he had added a better impaling spike and he had also installed a lava shovel like Taro had, to shove things away.

All of a sudden, the Latino Maniac got an idea. ''Hey, **pedazos de boludos,** you want something to drink?'', he cried out loud to his team, blowing air up to his curly, short and blonde hair. (Pieces of shitheads).

''Ye, bring some beer, we are dead of thirst'', Tork demanded as one, making all of his team mates nod in agreement, even Taro and Wylde, that had yet to be seen.

''Alright, I will be back as soon as possible'', Martin finished, rushing to the kitchen.

XXXXX

In the kitchen, when the girls arrived, their sightings were those of all the tables and benches piled up to the walls, and in the middle of the room, there were ten sleeping bags, each one being of a color that suited the personality of the drivers. Aurora, hurried up giggling and jumping, having grabbed Miku by her right, white hand. Aurora pushed Miku to the light blue bag, and Aurora sat down groggily in hers, being of a matching yellow, that equaled her happy attitude. Miku was as much as ginger as Aurora, and both girls had already made a friendship. Talia, by her part, threw away her Metal Teku jacket, only to reveal a white tank top, and blue Metal Teku pants with a white symbol of said team. Terra landed dully in the black bag. She frowned as she embraced the floor, softened by the cotton of the sleeping bag. She was only wearing a long sleeve shirt like his brother usually did, and sleeping pants with the M. Teku symbol engraved in the upper left leg part. Gale and Luka sat down each one, the first on a white bag, and the second in a pink one. Verity sat on a brown one (DON'T MISJUDGE), and she studied what Talia and Cam settled up for them with curiosity. Cami sat down in a gold coloured bag, next to Talia, Ani in a tan green one, she was only wearing shorts, and a tank top, everything the same colour as the bag. It revealed her white and short legs, since she was short in height, she sighed. The last one to sit down was Ludmila, her dark blue tank top sweating as it was summer there, and the A/C was turned on, she was thankfully appreciating that she wasn't wearing any kind of bottom that caused her to sweat her legs, only panties, dark blue too, with slippers that matched equally.

''Now, people, any questions that need to be done before we start?", Talia asked, standing up next to Cami and standing by the flat screen. Miku raised her hands as she got swallowed by the inquisitiveness.

''Yes, Miku?'', Cam asked while the glare of the happy-go-round Asian of the Street Beauties asked.

''What is that pile of boxes over there?'', Miku asked, her finger pointing to a spot next to the table with chips, Doritos and drinks.

''That, ladies, will be one of the things that'll entertain us this night'', Gale said, while looking astonished at the PS2 videogames, there were of all genres, from FPS to Sci-Fi.

''How did you even walk up so fast that without us noticing?'', Terra said suddenly, making all the other eight girls get more amazed than ever, because, if there was something that Terra NEVER did, was talking THAT much, and with THAT tone of voice.

''Dunno, I ran'', Gale replied, ''Oh sorry, I am sitting down again'', she said as she sat down along with Terra. The Asian looked at Shirako's sibling attire. She was wearing shorts, white ones that matched a short sleeved shirt with black and yellow stripes, with a blue Metal Teku symbol engraved in the chest.

''Well, we are now going to watch some movies, so chill out, grab some chips, some glasses, pour drinks, and let's roll!'', Talia cheered as everyone did that.

 ***Two hours later, after they watched Titanic***

''How could Jack not get in with Rose?'', Talia said as she sniffled, her hazel eyes making tears fall from her tan face.

''I don't know'', Terra replied, showing emotions, something that she never did, but she was slooooowly but steadily starting to do.

''Well, let's keep going with this sleepover girls!'', Gale said optimistic as she turned on a portable stereo she always brought in her pocket. Encouraging everyone to dance, she started to bop her body to the rythm of the music, and everybody soon followed suit.

XXXXX

'' **¡¿Martín?!, ¿¡qué carajo estás haciendo acá idiota?!'',** Octavio asked to his friend, that was leaning against the wall of the door, facing Octavio. (Martin?, what are you doing here idiot?).

''What do you think I am doing?, I am trying to sneak in and grab some packages of beers!, Quilmes beer!, the good one from Argentina!'', Martin retored.

''Aight, calm down, we'll get in together, and we'll bring six packages, three each one of us, okay?'', Octavio offered raising an eyebrow.

''Fine, but if we screw it up, we'll have to run, cuz we would have ruined the girls' sleepover'', Martin answered.

Proceeding, both Maniac and Teku Argentinians got in and ran to the fridge, jumping over some things epically, they managed to bring the six packages, three each one, but they left the door of the kitchen open, and they closed it too hard. Through the window of the kitchen door, they saw all the girls tilt their heads to face them, some of them were angry, some amazed, and some, looking at both boys with a false look of love.

'' **¡CORRÉ BOLUDO LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ!'',** Octavio cried, encouraging his friend to run as if they were being chased by the devil itself.

''You grabbed some salami, chips, ham, and bread, and lettuce, along with vinegar to make sandwiches?'', Martin asked.

''Ye, that's why it took me so long, SO long'', Octavio responded, ''along with some eeeeh, more food'', he added.

They passed a corner and zoomed past the halls, until they arrived to the garages.

''Oct, finally dude, why did you take so lo-'', Vert asked with a frown, but he was shhhhed by Octavio.

''I fucked it up, with Martin'', he managed to say, gasping to catch a glimpse of air, ''we have to defend ourselves, they may start a food fight or something'', Octavio finished.

''Who a food fight what?'', Kurt inquired, his eyebrows becoming visible when they were raised out of his goggles.

''The girls, they were in a sleepover, they were all wearing shorts, and shirts, and, their figures made them seem so, hot'', Octavio said, making Vert's idiotic mind lighten up, but he was brought down to his knees by Octavio's punch in the back.

''Those are the siblings of your team mates fool!'', the Latino Teku said.

''Sorry mate, geez'', Vert excused himself, while patting himself where Octavio had hit him.

''Oh shit, there they are'', Martin shouted, while looking at where the ten girls were coming, all of them with things on their hands.

''FOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIGHT!'', Aurora let out a battle roar, as she threw the first tomato, landing on Octavio's Ocean Thunder, ruining the W.I.P paint.

''FUCK, NOT THE GOLDEN DRAGON SCHEME I HAVE WORKED ON SO HARD!'', Octavio cried while returning fire with the lettuce and cheese.

''Take this!'', Monkey shouted as he grabbed ham, and eggs, and threw them to Black Widow, Stripped Smasher and Dustblower, the cars of the Street Beauties, making the girls cry out as their cars and clothes got impacted.

And after a long while, when both sides ran out of ammo, they were all exhausted, Octavio stood up, rising from his cover, and in the roof of his car, he alerted, ''TRUUUUCE, HOLD FIRE, WE ARE NEUTRAAAAAL!'', and with that, he hoped off his car and ran to where the girls were, the Maniacs and Teku following suit.

''Girls, before you unload your rage with the rest of these brainless reptiles, Maniacs, or the Teku, let me make clear that Martin and I were the ones that closed the door, and made you angry, I am sorry if we ruined your sleepover, and if there is something that I can do to help, I will do it, just tel-'', his long argument was cut off as Miku jumped up to him and embraced him, making both man and woman fall to the floor, lips colliding with lips. Talia, Terra, Gale and Verity gasped, Luka grinned, Lud shook his head in disbelief, and Cami and Aurora, along with Ani, broke into a laughter. After some seconds, Miku rolled to a side. Octavio, recovering from the astonishment, rose up to his feet and lifted Miku with a single strong but gentlemanly soft pull of his will.

''This was the opportune time to unveal our love, huh?'', Octavio asked rising an eyebrow.

The girl giggled and kissed him in the cheek as well, saying that it was of course. Wylde's ego deflated like a bitten ball, Pork Chop just vomited for that, Taro nodded in agreement.

''Good work mate'', Nolo cheered his Latino friend, saying other things in spanish related to how a good work he had done to conquer Miku.

''Dude, let us some cake, will ya?'', Vert cried.

''Yo, I agree with this surfer'', Shirako said.

''Ha, you couldn't get a girl even if you wanted to'', Karma said all of a sudden, emerging from behind Octavio.

''Where have you been?'', Kurt asked.

''Somewhere'', she responded with an innocent blink.

''Uugh, girls'', Vert said rolling his eyes.

''Hey wait'', Octavio cried while everyone was splitting out to go to their respective sleeping places. ''Talia, Gale, and the Metal Teku, and the Teku and Maniacs, form a circle surrounding me'', he asked gently. They all did as he asked, nodding as a thank you, he looked at Terra and Taro, Gale and Shirako, Nolo and Talia, Vert and Aurora, and Verity and Tork.

''You are all the same except in genre!'', he cried.

''We're siblings'', every pairing said simultaneously.

''Talia?!'', Nolo exclaimed in surprise, '' **Creía que no iba a volver a verte después del funeral de Tone!** '', Nolo claimed in spanish as he ran to hug her. (I thought I would never see you again after Tone's funeral).

''Terra?, where have you been?, give your brother a hug, come on, don't be so stone cold as me'', Taro ordered lovely to his little sister as both Asians hugged.

''Yo', Gale, you here?,I thought that you would have sticked to mom after they divorced'', Shirako cried, hugging his sister.

''Yo, baka, I am here, am I not?'', she cried, her eyes filling with tears, ''even that fucking judge couldn't separate us, never leave me again Shir'', she ordered. Shirako, with a soothing tone of voice, comforted her cooly in japanese.

''Tork, I thought you were going to look for a job, not lead a street racing team!'', Verity said as she ran to hug his bigger brother.

''Big Bro ain't going nowhere Sis, you know that'', said Tork.

All the reencounters were interrupted by a gasp that came from the Control Room. ''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DROME?'', Tezla claimed, his voice reverberating through the rocky walls of the AcceleDrome.

''Nothing Old man, we just had some teenagers fun, freaking deal with it'', Octavio ordered to him, menacingly making his right hand a punch form in the air, his fingerless gloves showing his knuckles.

''According to my database, the humans in the teen stage of their live want to have fun, brreak all the rules and other things that contradict their figure of authority, and biologically, there are lots of changes that can't be described without a PowerPoint or a projecting machine'', Gig said eloquently to Tezla.

The Doctor sighed before responding, ''alright, clean up this mess with the automated Drones we have Gig, and let me sleep until tomorrow, thanks to god they atleast finished all of their cars yesterday'', the old man said before going to sleep again.

''Humans'', Gig said to itself, before going to turn on the automated cleaning system Drones to wash up all the floor of the garages.


	7. Chapter 7

Acceleracers:Restart

Chapter Seven: The Mythic Realm

 **A/N:** **Quick reminder, I am thinking of introducing another character to the story and add romance (I have made calculations and there will be pairings for all the characters, lol), but that may, ONLY MAY, ruin a bit the story, what do you think?, review please, BTW thanks for the 150 views, lol, I have ACTUALLY seen the traffic graphic, thanks, so I have got people who read it from my natal country too, gracias boludos/as!, me ayudan a seguir. I DON'T OWN ACCELERACERS, MLP, VOCALOID NOR MEET THE SIBLINGS. ACCELERACERS IS PROPERTY OF MATTEL, MLP OF (INSERT COMPANY NAME HERE), MEET THE SIBLINGS IS PROPERTY OF SHADOW OF THE DRAGONS, AND VOCALOID BELONGS TO THE COMPANY THAT MADE IT.**

Nolo was scanning with a critical eye all of his crew. Octavio had just finished the repainting of Ocean Thunder, after Aurora had ruined the paint with the food fight not so long ago, more or less a week. It was the opposite of Synkro, all the car Ocean Blue, with a golden dragon with light blue contorn and a number 3 painted in black, and white and light blue Teku symbols. Nolo gave his latino friend a nod of approval when Octavio raised his head to see Nolo. The glance of the Teku leader bounced over to Kurt, he was giving some details to Battle Spec, it was pretty nice, an orange spoiler contrasted good with a blue car. The next person that Nolo glanced over at was Vert. The surfer, always grinning and self confidenting himself, like Wylde but with a functioning brain, was welding his car, attaching new Nitrox canisters. He moved over to Shirako, the Asian, was with Octavio configuring the super sound system. Seriously, Octavio got influenced WAY too much by Shirako, as he had installed a system that was just like Shirako's, but it had eighteen speakers distributed strategically around the inside and outside of the car. It was a total masterwork. His hazel eyes then finally possed over Chicane. It was empty. ''Weird'', Nolo thought to himself, as he came to think about something. ''There's a way that Karma and that Asian Maniac look at each other, will they?'', he mumbled but he sent away the idea. It was TOO ridiculous.

''Hey guys, you seen Karma anywhere?'', Nolo asked his team mates, the only response he got was an overall ''no idea''.

'' **¡Carajo!** '', he spat out in Spanish. He decided to go out and look after her. ''But where willl she be?, damn!'', he debated with himself for a while. After some time, Karma approached silently to Nolo and whispered behind him, ''What's up?''. That made Nolo jump out from where he was leaning against Synkro, coming to land in the hard stone floor, headsmashing it in the process. He grunted before standing up.

''Nolo, you were looking for me?'', Karma inquired her leader, her eyebrows rising, accenting her blue eyes.

''Oh, eeeh, yeah, I wanted to ask you something but I think it might incomodate you'', Nolo responded, ''do you eeeeeh, are in l-, lo-, love with some X Maniac?'', he finally dared to question the woman. However, Nolo didn't get what he expected, a punch in the face, he opened his eyes and saw that Karma was all splattered across the floor, rolling her back and laughing like a maniac. When she recovered, she neverminded Nolo's help to stand up, and she rose up to her feet alone.

''Yes, I am, is it so obvious?, god damn it!, but it's something special, Taro is not-'', she managed to spit out before stopping to think better.

''Is not what?'', Nolo had curiosity, and a lot.

''Is not as the other Maniacs, he is not angry all the time, a moving irritable mass of muscles, an arrogant, self confident idiot like Kurt's brother, he is intelligent, good listener, hides his emotions well, enigmatic, and he captivates me'', Karma rushed to finish.

''Oh, well, thanks a lot'', Nolo answered, dismissing Karma.

''See ya'!'', she waved her hand saying bye.

''Women'', Nolo mumbled to himself.

''They are a mystery, aren't they?'', Octavio popped outta nowhere.

''Did you listen to all of that?, how did you even-?'', Nolo barked all of a sudden.

''One: I am a SILENT walking person, if I want, I can be VERY creepy, and Two: I listened to all of that mate, but I am always shot up, I never NEVER tell anything, you should know that already, though'', Octavio confesed.

''Alright man, how is everything going with your friends, the Street I don't know what?'', Nolo inquired his friend about the relationship he had with the other girl team.

''Pretty good, some of they won't enter the Realm, they will stay here, taking a rest. So eh, which one do you like Nolo?, I have seen you fella, you like Ludmila though, I know you VERY well, Nolito'', Octavio said while rising an eyebrow to his friend and elbowing him jokingly.

''Come on man, don't use Tone's nickname on me, it makes me a bit sad, and as for her, I admit that I like her, she is damn hot dude, haven't you seen her?, and who will stay?'', Nolo kept on.

''I, eeeh, am not answering that, and I ended up my relation with Miku, why?, because I don't think our personalities matched very well'', he added before going away to get in his car to meditate.

XXXXX

''Mikuuuuuuu!, come here!'', Aurora called.

''Incoming!'', the Asian girl said rushing to Vert's cousin. When she arrived, she took a second to take a breath before asking, ''Sup?, before you tell me something, Octavio and I broke up, reason?, our personalities didn't match, I am an Aurora, and he is a Vert''.

''Ha, good joke, but seriously, did you heard that Karma, the Teku girl, and Taro, that japanese, Terra's brother, are in a relationship?'', Aurora whispered, making Miku widen her light blue eyes in surprise and disbelief.

''That's unbelievable, but anyways, I think that broke your emotions, noooo, don't you dare put that face, there are other guys too, aren't they?, there is this well, Kurt guy, no wait, you are right, too geek, and what about you and Monkey?, with your pranks you might change that scaredy attitude he has to one of a more rocky and nicer guy?'', Miku suggested.

''Yeeees, good idea, that actually might work!, thanks!, and by the way, Nolo seems to like Ludmila, eavesdropping is a sin, but I am always tempted to do it'', Aurora told to Miku while she giggled.

''Alright, well, see you later!'', Miku said before excusing herself and departing away.

XXXXX

''Talia, I want to ask you two things'', Verity asked to the sibling of the rival of Tork.

''Yes, what is it pally?'', Talia said.

''Well, I wanted to tell you that I won't go in the next Realm, my car got banged up by that Beast in the Swamp Realm, and I will need help, so Terra and Gale will stay with me helping me, and the other thing, eeeeh, do you like Martin ,that blonde Maniac?'', Verity questioned her friend, analysing the mind of Talia with her emerald eyes.

Talia, with her heart pumping salvagely, and her mind frozen, responded with sincerity, ''Yes, I do'',

''Mmmhmm, I see, well, I must admit that I am in love too, and Terra and Gale and Aurora, I don't know about them, but for me, I have interest in Vert, heh", Tork's sibling revealed.

''Alright, well, see you, and for Terra, I think she likes Wylde, that fool that is always thinking in himself, and his over inflated ego'', Talia added before vanishing from sight.

XXXXX

 ***Some weeks later***

The relationship between all the drivers was becoming better and better, for example, Wylde still had his oversized ego, but he didn't provoke fights out of nowhere, not anymore. Terra had begun to speak to him, to see what did they had in common. Octavio and Miku, despite they broke up, they were friends still, Martin and Talia began a relationship, or at least, started to know more and more about each other, Nolo tried the same with Lani, and such. Resuming, everything was going slow but steady.

Suddenly, the alarms started to blare, and the Wheel, initiated it's cycle of spinning before revealing which Realm was. Dr. Tezla ran to the Control Room, along with Lani and Gig, the last one hovering over the panels to monitor the situation.

''The following drivers will enter the Realm'', Tezla announced.

''Taro Kitano'', he first mentioned. The Asian, lifting up from the bed where he previously laid, cracked his knuckles before rushing to Rivited.

''Tork Maddox'', the Doctor mentioned the second driver. The African American jumped over Hollowback and got in, adjusting his seat belt.

''Octavio Donovan'', the third driver's name reverberated over the walls. The not-leader Latino Teku ran over to Ocean Thunder, hoping in, and starting the car.

''Miku Hatsune'', the fourth driver was summoned. She ran to her Dodge Viper, Stripped Smasher, inserting the ignition key and rumbling the engine.

''Martin Variena'', the fifth driver ran over to Impaler, and started.

''Ludmila Zorenlo''. Lud ran over to Street Bumper and got in.

''Talia Passaro''. Nolo's sibling ran over to Techtyte and got inside, revving the engine in the process.

''Verity Maddox''. Tork's sister ran over to Back Alley and revved the engine in satisfaction.

''Nolo Passaro'', the Teku leader got in Synkro and closed the door. He started the car and accelerated in first gear, to make the engine gain temperature.

The Wheel stopped spinning and showed up the Portal, along with the sign of the Realm. ''The Mythic Realm'', Tezla announced to his drivers.

Before getting in the Realm, Octavio recalled a memory that always attacked him and remembered him his promise that he did to Tone.

 ***FLASHBACK* (perro is dog in spanish).**

''Hey Octa, come here **perro** '', Tone called to the Teku. The Latino walked over to Nolo's bald brother to speak with him.

''Yes, what ya need Tone?'', Octavio asked to Tone.

''Listen, this is something very serious that I need to tell you, I have got terminal cancer'', Tone said to Octavio, making him gasp in surprise and swear in Spanish.

''Why haven't you told us earlier?, we could have dealt with it and help you!'', Octavio whispered angrily.

''I couldn't because I thought that it would make you upset, and Nolo and the rest of you as well. Besides, today is Nolito's birthday, and I couldn't let me own brother be sad in his party, neither if I am dead or alive'', Tone added, making his facial expression go serious.

''Mhmmm, okay, what do you need that I do for you?'', Octavio questioned, dubitative.

''I need you to take care of Nolo when I am gone, and Talia if you caaasually occur to come across her too, please, **es mi última voluntad antes de morir, te lo pido como amigo de confianza, por favor** '', Tone said in Spanish to emphatyze the situation. (It's my last will before dying, I am asking this to you as a trusted friend, please).

'' **Está bien Tone, lo voy a hacer, despreocupáte ché** '', Octavio said, assuming the responsability. (Alright Tone, I'll do it, don't you worry).

''Thanks man, I knew I could trust you, and if you have curiosity, I asked you because, well, Nolo can't clone himself to take care of him, Karma would get angry with me because of our former relationship, Vert is always fooling around inmaturily, Kurt is serious but so geek, and Shirako, well, too much music'', Tone revealed that Octavio was the most trusted of the former Teku Leader.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Octavio frowned with confidence, he smashed the gas pedal and ran into the Portal, with Hollowback, Back Alley, Impaler, Stripped Smasher, Street Bumper, Synkro and Rivited following suit. As one, they entered the Portal, into the unknown for a seconds, before materializing in the Realm.

XXXXX

At first there was void, a black void without any remarkable thing to comment. Then, they landed in a giant orange track, that was surrounded by REALLY vast plains, hills, and mountains, with lakes, rivers, trees, and most of all, curious lifeforms that were so rare and beautiful to the sight of the eye, that you could puke rainbows.

Ocean Thunder drove across the track, followed by the other drivers. They have recorred a long distance, and the environment didn't change. Taro sped up and put even with Octavio.

''I can see that the track splits up ahead, to the right, left, and center'', the Asian Maniac commented what he saw. ''To the left there is something like the track going over a giant lake, surrounded by a giant mountain chain on the right, in the center there is a giant plain with some hills, and river trails, and another mountain chain, and then in the right there is a snowy environment that I can't describe clearly'', he added.

''Mhmmm, alright, let's split up, Nolo, Martin and I will go through the center, over the plains, Tork, Taro and Ludmila, go over the ice part, and Talia, Verity and Miku go over the giant lake'', Octavio commented in the Radio, announcing his plan. Everyone, nodded, and switching gears, formed a three car row that lead to each path. Soon enough, every three person group dissapeared of sight, into their assigned trail. The Drones, splitted up, four going after each squad of Tezla's drivers. LD-01, when it reached the division, took the center path, decided to take revenge from Octavio and Martin.

XXXXX

Miku, racing ahead of Talia and Verity, ran across a straight lane of the track. Up ahead, the track became more sinous and formed some ups and downs, making it difficult to drive. The girls maneuvered over the track. They reached a ramp that passed over agap, and in the distance another section of the track.

''Girls, let's put even, in a row of three cars to improve the air flow between our cars, and use the Nitrox simultaneously, on me!'', Talia ordered, making Miku and Verity go behind her in a perfect line.

''NOW!'', she commanded, and as one, the trail of blue flames erupted from all the cars, making them sail through the air and land in the other part of the track. They were looking in the mirror, and a GIANT, HUGE, TITANIC creature emerged from the lake, it was like a giant whale, with something like protrusions formed roughly across it's skin.

''WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?'', Verity spat out, with a shout, showing that even being the sibling of someone as Tork, even she could lose her temples.

''I don't know, but it was scary as F-U-C-K!'', Talia remarked, showing as much fear as her friend and co-leader.

''Girls, calm down, is it your day of the month that has made you weaker or something?, DON'T be scared, we are stronger than that たわごとの海洋枚!'', Miku said, with a furious tone of voice, encouraging her same-genred friends. (those japanese symbols stand for marine piece of excrement formed by fecal matter).

They ran across the rest of the sea, and got sights of sirens, that jumped over the lake, salutating them friendly and singing chants while they were in the surface. Those half women, half fish, were accompanied by jumping dolphins that simultaneously hoped in armony, creating a beautiful spectacle.

''So cute!'', Miku said.

''Focus on the track Miku!, it might be a trap!'', Talia reminded the Asian, who, in response, moved her head to the sides and focused on the racetrack again.

''I think I know what was that, a Leviathan, like the one in the Bible or something'', Verity commented, making the other two girls nod in agreement.

XXXXX

Octavio ran across the plain part with Martin and Nolo, the track had been all straight until, at a point, it swerved to the right and had so much curves, however, the curves were easy to take, and allowed the three latinos to take sights. They were in a giant forest, with trees that climbed up to 40 meters, and giant, winged creatures floating over them. They also believed to see figures moving in the shadows, with grace and elegance.

The girls were not the only ones with Mythic creatures problems.

Octavio, in the lead, felt something come down in his car, as he heard a dull sound. Looking at the roof, something was making weight, and he definitely realized something landed in his car. He sweared in Spanish as he got ripped out of the track and began to fly away. He looked at the drivers window and another creature, in small size, with green flakes, and yellow eyes, looked at Octavio angrily, before trying to bite him. The Latino, avoided to bites before punching the creature in the face. He punched the Nitrox button, making blue flames emerge from the back of his car. That shooed away the other winged thing that had lifted Ocean Thunder in the air. Octavio landed back on the track, upside up luckily.

'' **¡Hey Octa!, ¿estás bien?** '', Martin asked his friend, hoping to make sure he was alright. (Hey Octa, are you alright?).

''Yes, I am fine man, thanks, I think it was a fucking dragon or something'', Octavio said.

''And the shadows in the trees, they might be elves, you know, their grace, being silent, and that shit'', Nolo suggested.

''Probably, but what the hell is taking place up in the sky?!'', Martin asked while glancing over to the clouds. The other two latinos stared with their jaws gaped. There were lots of dragons flying and making poses and figures, along with some kind of flying horse with a single horn in it's head, and rainbow scales along it's whole body. Besides, there were pairings of some kind of creature with nine tails.

''WOOOOOW, LOOK AT THOSE COLOURS!'', Nolo commented.

''The thing with much tails is making fire, it's an, aaaah, Kitsune!, a nine tailed fox spirit, and the others are dragons, and the unicorns are Kirins, Asian unicorns'', Octavio said intelectually, making both of his friends change their face expressions to one of ''Stop reading a bit, can you, you piece of bookworm?''.

''What?, Miku and Luka told me about them, it's not my fault to want to know about world cultures'', he defended himself.

''Oh, wait, you are right, sorry dude'', the other two apologized.

The Drones emerged from behind, but were quickly taken care of. They exploded out of nowhere, earning misterious glares from the latinos.

''Hey, there might be elves that actually listen to us alabating them and they help us with explosive arrows?, it might be, who knows...'', Nolo said jokingly, earning laughter from the other drivers.

XXXXX

Taro, Tork and Ludmila ran across the ice part. So far, they had went through a foggy part, but, at the moment, the track was clear, and they could see buildings at the right and left of the track, something like igloos, with titanic sizes.

''Does anybody know what is up with the giant things?'', Ludmila asked with curiosity.

''I don't know, ask the Accelerons'', Taro replied nonchalantly.

A giant thud was heard, as Tork had avoided for an inch a giant axe attack.

''What the hell is that?'', Taro asked angrily, his face veins plowing blood fast and the adrenaline levels going up.

''I don't know, DO EVASSIVE MANEUVERS!'', Tork shouted to both Lud and Taro, and they all swerved to avoid not only the giant axes, but the Drone's shots of electricity.

After a short while, the axe attacks subsided, and they noticed how the Drone firing too.

''Hey, it may have happened that the Drones were much nicer blanks for axe cutting, don't you think?'', Taro joked.

''Probably'', Tork said agreeing with his mate.

''I used to read lotsa books when I was in high school, to entertain me and forget the pressure of the exams' bullshit, and I have read one, that talked about Jotuns, or in Nordic folclore, ''Giants of the snow'', Ludmila revealed a fact about herself.

''Mhm, the track forms again one up ahead, we might catch up with the others'', Taro said overlooking the horizon.

XXXXX

True it was Taro's observation, as all the nine drivers were racing for the portal that glowed with the white symbol, that formed something like a dragon head.

Suddenly, a giant winged and black coloured creature stood by the end of the track, guarding the Portal, blocking the part that the drivers had yet to reach.

''What is that?'', Martin inquired.

''It's a dragon, a giant one'', Octavio answered, deceptionated. All the drivers began to debate how should they pass it, when another creature came to attack the dragon that stood by the end of the track. The blue dragon, apparently good, and the black, the bad one, fought for a while, as the drivers slowed down to see better. The blue spat out a wave of blue fire, burning the wing of the black dragon, making it scream in agony. However, with an almighty effort, the black dragon jumped over the blue one, and threw it out of the track, sending both creatures into the shards of oblivion below the track, were no one survived, and no one was found.

''The Portal, is clear now!, GO GO GO!'', Talia cheered.

Everyone was racing across the track to win the Realm. However, Octavio, got an idea, he was in second place, he used his jump jets to fly over Taro, and win the Realm.

All of a sudden, something strange happened, and only the back jets activated. That sent Ocean Thunder flying in the air, uncontrollably. It crossed the Portal, and landed in the Acceledrome tumbling, turned upside down.

Lani gasped as she saw it. ''No, not again, we can't lose another driver, please God, no'', she whispered while praying silently.

However, despite being damaged, the on board camera showed Octavio checking himself to see if he sustained damage. He had only hit his head, but not so much, as he didn't feel a lot of pain. Suddenly, inside his car, a computer chip materialized. Without hesitating, he grabbed it fast and began to cheer in Spanish, claiming that the Drones had no soccer cups, and they were black skinned envious robots with lots of insults.

Rivited, Impaler, Stripped Smasher, Street Bumper, Back Alley, Hollowback, Techtyte and Synkro landed on the floor of the Acceledrome.

''Did we win?'', Nolo asked.

''I did'', Octavio retorted, walking out of his car wreckage in one piece.

''Shit man, you crashed hard and you ain't even damaged, how did you even-?'', Tork questioned.

''It's called being lucky as fuck Tork, remember that'', the Latino joked.

''Welp, nothing much to say, except that you all raced well and, wait, what's that music?'', Octavio began to divagate the conversation.

Truly, all the drivers stood there, still, listening to the music. It was, for the rythm basically, rock or metal. Suddenly, a car landed inside the Acceledrome, coming to a halt besides Ocean Thunder's wreckage. It was a Subaru Impreza painted all in a super freaky spectacular rainbow path, that covered the entire car. It had rainbow neon lights, a spoiler painted in rainbows too, and even the rims of the tires were rainbow coloured. The driver's door opened to reveal a female figure descending. It had long, rainbow toned hair, long to the half of the back. She had pale skin, not so much as Lani, and sunglasses in her face. She, as garments, had blue shorts, with a gold and blue belt, a rainbow coloured jacket with a tank top below, some bracelets from one colour each, seven in each hand.

''Rainbow Dash?, I thought you didn't remember me, to be honest, once I was about to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend, but I didn't have the guts to do so, and well, I only invited you to date, and-'', Octavio stated, but as soon as he said ''and'', he was thrown to the floor by Dash, who, as a greeting kissed him in the lips, and helped him to stand up, hugging him for several seconds, before letting him go, earning giggles from the drivers.

''Octavio, you spoken, yet gentlemanly and cool fool!, you know that I would have accepted back there!, and today too!. No wait, I do accept you as boyfriend today, you are all witnesses people'', Dash said as she kissed him again.

''Well, now, let's introduce you to everyone in the Dinner Room, oh, and, by the way, which team will you join?'', Octavio mentioned.

''The...'', Dashie said, while reading the name of Octavio's team in his wrecked car, ''Teku!'', she said while blinking her dark purple eyes, yet beautiful.

''Alright then'', Octavio said.

Once they had all introduced theirselves to Dash, she talked about their past as ''pen pals''. They all laughed at the memories, even Wylde. Then, when the night came, they all had a nice dinner, and went to their respective dorms to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Acceleracers: Restart

Part Two: Speed of Silence

Chapter 8: A good night

A/N: Well, I think I am progressing, as I might reach 29 or 30K words with this chapter, I didn't expect that I would make such a record for me, I just started this one day with the hopes of making me and other people that read this have fun as well. Thanks to those that read, but don't review, I still think that you support me in some way. Really, thanks for enjoying my story.

 **FAIR WARNING:** **THIS CHAPTER MIGHT CONTAIN SCENES INAPPROPIATE FOR UNDERAGE/WEAK CONSTITUTION PEOPLE, IF YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO READ THIS CHAPTER, GO ON, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (It's not violent, it's just too descriptive, is it or not?, IDK).**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN ACCELERACERS, IT'S PROPERTY OF MATTEL, MIKU HATSUNE AND LUKA MEGURINE BELONG TO THE COMPANY, YAMAHA CORPORATION, THAT MADE VOCALOID, THE METAL TEKU CREW BELONGS TO SHADOW OF THE DRAGONS, AND R. DASH BELONGS TO THE COMPANY THAT CREATED MLP.**

It was midday at the Drome, and everyone was hungry since the last Realm, with all the creatures and everything, had left the drivers starved, not only the ones that went in the Realm, but those ones that looked and spected the race from the Control Room. At that instant, everyone was delighting theirselves with what, according to Oct and Martu, was 'asado'. It was meat, cow meat, grilled in a grill, pretty easy, but they had also cooked sausage in a grill too, but they had made it deliciously, and they had a sauce, something called Chimichurri, that made the lunch even more yummy, if possible.

''Yo!, this chim is awesome dude, really!, what is it made of?'', Shirako exclaimed, his eyes all wet of the tears that formed of the flavour.

''Well, chimichurri is a sauce used to condiment this ''asado'', well, grilled meat, in the country that we come from, and even there we debate ourselves for it's origin. Apparently, in the wake of XIX century, people who moved from USA to Argentina, speaked in English asking for curry, 'give me curry', but, since the people from the fields in Argentina is dull, and didn't speak english, they thought of kimi curri, or something like that, soooooo, resuming that's the origin. And, now, it's made of, well, lots of spices and condiments mixed up together, that are left in a jar some weeks or even months (not many), to make it gain more and more flavour with time'', Octavio revealed, his eyes widening as he remembered all the good things he had shared with his relatives and friends that he left in South America.

''Nice, and this grill sausage comes from pigs, right?'', Karma asked inquisitively.

''No no no, you have to buy minced meat, and then do a long and strange cooking procedure, condiment it, yadda yadda yadda, and then you grill it, that's a handmade one, **casera,** homemade, you follow?'', Martin responded, taking the words outta Octavio's mouth.

''Yes, more or less'', Karma lied, hoping that they could bite the bait.

''Well, I must say that this is interesting'', Tezla said, his blue eyebrows rising in interest as he studied the Kitchen Room. ''All of you reunited, eating this curious food that I have never heard of, with your permission'', Tezla advised as he grabbed quickly from a plate a piece of meat without leather. ''Mhmmmm, this is pretty neat, it's juicy, but not so much, and it's not dry as the surrounding desert, how do you do it down there?'', the old man questioned.

''It's a natural talent I guess, like you do your BBQs on July 4th, right?'', Octavio responded.

''Yes, you are right'', Wylde commented, with a prevalent neutral tone, that surprised everyone present there, but then they all just relaxed.

It was a nice afternoon, they all had a steady and quiet **sobremesa** (it's when you finish eating and you remain seated, talking and drinking a bit, most of all relaxing to digest the food and chat with your family or whoever you ate with). They talked about stories, past occurences, anecdots, and such. After a while, when the sobremesa was done, everyone had diggested food enough to sit down on the floor and do something.

''Hey, we should play Truth or Dare!'', Aurora suggested, trying with an almighty effort to hide her grin.

''Yo, good idea, sounds nice for me'', Gale said cooly.

''I agree as well'', Talia said, while looking askance at Martin.

''I start!'', Nolo took advantage, while looking at Taro to ask him. The Asian was still eating the dessert when Nolo called, ''Hey Taro, is it true that you were in a relation with Lani back there in the World Race?''.

''Yes, we were. We were deeply in love, I remember that Vert always asked me -coughs coughs curious stupid kid- where were you?'', Taro manifested.

''Hey!'', Vert protested, earning an overall laughter of everyone in the room.

''Which one was your favourite position?'', Karma asked rising an eyebrow, thing that made everyone, excepting Octavio, Tezla and Tork, say 'uuuuuuhhh' in awe.

''Lani up on my lap, and I below her'', he divulged, earnign a soul penetrating frown from Lani. He returned the scowl nonchalant as always.

''Now me'', Aurora asked. ''I dare Terra to kiss Greenboy!'', the blonde challenged her team mate. ''Ha, one is my always angry, yet somewhat not as fool as Wylde cousin, and the other one is Terra, and we all know that she would refuse to even look at a boy'', Aurora thought to herself, smouldering

''Terra, Terra, Terra!'', everyone cheered, including Taro, with a smirk of curiosity to see how would his little sister react. The Asian Metal Teku reasoned with her brain, ''Alright, Terra, you have two options, you can punch this boy and storm out of this room, or you can kiss him. The first option is the most reasonable and logical, so do it an-'', Terra's logical brain part ordered. ''NO, DON'T DO IT!, you will make a bad image of yourself to the others!, besides, your hormones burn for Aurora's cousin, you just don't want to reveal it because you think it would give the others a weak image of you, right?'', the sensible and emotional part of her brain counteracted. She had to do something, and quick. She glanced over at Vert, who was seemingly having the same aversion/hesitation as she was. The girl sighed before standing up, nearing weak but firmly to Vert and approach her face to his.

''Hey, we can pretend that this has never happened in the future'', she whispered as an offer.

''I knew you would change, behind that carapace of a relentless, strong woman, I knew you had a lady that wanted a gentleman, but didn't know when to get it'', Vert responded whispering as well.

''You are confusing, maybe you are so naive, who knows?, let's just see if this works in the future, now, get over here'', Terra said scowling while she grabbed the chest of Vert's black tank top, making his face collide with hers. At first, she was angry with herself, so pissed off that she could bring down a whole army with a single move of her finger, but then, she enjoyed it, she made it last long before separating her lips from Vert's. Everyone, while looking at them jaw japped, cheered and whistled in approval of the pairing.

Terra smirked, she decided to be the next one and in revenge, she shouted, ''Aurora, I challenge you to, kiss Monkey!'', the sister of Taro taunted. ''That Maniac will piss his pants of the shock, but Aurora's expression will be my reward'', she pleased herself. However, without wishing to fall in Terra's trick, Aurora took it as a good thing, like a walk in the park, she jumped over to Monkey and gave him a loud kiss. This one in surprise was thrown to the floor as the girl had pushed him with all her strength. When they separated, Aurora whispered to the little mechanic, ''You might think that this is just a part of my strategy to counter Terra's joke, but don't desperate or go sad, I might have some feelings for you, don't you worry'', smiling.

''Well, my turn'', Tork advised, before claiming, ''Kurt, is it true that your brother's nickname was Markie?'', the Maniac leader asked.

''Yes, I used it with him when we were little kids, years ago. Back then, we were not angry at each other, we were simply enjoying sibling company, we used to play videogames too. Lots of things that only brothers can handle, but now, I think that can't be repeated'', Kurt said sadly, his face darkening when he recalled the memories, shadows from fallen warriors that once stood proudly as big and small brother.

''Who says that can't be repeated?'', Wylde spat out getting back in the Kitchen. He had surprised everyone, since they thought he had retired to wander around.

''Have you listened to everything we said?'', Luka asked with curiosity of him being spying.

''No, I am stupid, but not so much to eavesdropping, not so obviously'', Wylde lied, thankfully appreciating that Luka neverminded it quickly.

''Come on bro, high five me'', Wylde encouraged his brother as he raised his right hand. A clap sound hovered over the Kitchen as Kurt responded the call. Everyone clapped their hands in approval.

XXXXX

''Well, folks, we better get movin', the next Realm can open at any given time, so you should go and sleep'', Tezla said, suspiciously calm and cooly. With that, all the drivers retired to their respective dorms. Just as Octavio was retiring to his bedroom, his hand was grabbed by someone. He turned his head just to see Rainbow standing behind him with her purple eyes looking at his dark brown ones like if expecting something.

''What's up Rain, you need anything?, I can he-'', he said, but he was cut off as she rushed to her bedroom, unbeknownst to Octavio. She got in, with Octavio following her.

''You got a nice, um, decoration here'', he remarked matter of factly, as Dash had already stablished her marks in the walls, he had lots of rainbow related paintings, posters, things and etcetera.

''Oct, you owe me a favour, remember that I was the one that helped you to get the meat for today's 'asado', right?'', she stated.

''Yes, I remember obviously, but what did you bring me in here for?'', he asked with curiosity dominating him.

''Well, as you can see, it's -she glanced over at the clock in her wall- half past five in the afternoon, but we won't have supper, after all that we ate, we must rest, buuut, we must take advantage that everyone's going to sleep'', she shared her observations, raising her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes.

''Mhmmm, I still don't get it, how shall I recompensate your favour?'', Octavio was as lost as a turtle in a foreign shell.

''I want you Octa, alright?, I am madly in love of you, and I know you too, don't you get it?'', she said while exagerating her phrase with some body moves. Octavio narrowed his eyes before letting out a ''Aaaaaaah'' of realization.

''We are 'doing' it, right?'', he inquired with curiosity.

''Hell yeah we are bud, I have been waiting for this since we 'reencountered' when I arrived at the Acceledrome'', she responded, her eyes never moving from Octavio's. ''Besides, you know that I am, well, a sexy girl, don't you?'', she taunted, testing the Teku's patience. He widened his eyes in surprise. Both knew what they had to do. They devoid theirselves of their garments, slowly, one by one, clothes fell from their bodies.

''What is that, a tattoo?'', Octavio asked while removing his blue tank top, leaving his strong, well formed and raised torso exposed. He was pointing to Rain's navel, or something that was a bit under it.

''This?'', she looked at her own navel. She laughed before commenting, ''It's just a tattoo, a rainbow, hah, weird isn't it?, I am sure you have one, turnd around, come one, I don't bite'', she ordered him playfully while she looked at how he removed his teku pants too. Covering his back entirely, he had a giant blue dragon with a fiery but friendly look at the same time, and it had a phrase that read 'the only enemy of the mankind is the man itself'.

''What are you, a philosopher or something?'', she played.

''What?, it's a nice tattoo, just like yours'', the Latino defended himself. He turned back to face the girl. She had just removed her rainbow jacket, and her tank top. She had also unzipped and let her jean shorts fall to the floor alone.

There they stood, Teku boy with Teku girl, they stared at each other for several seconds, before removing the underwear in which they still covered theirselves.

Now, they could truly see how each other looked like.

''She has such a nice figure, accented chest but not a lot, and a nice belly, simply perfect'', Octavio thought, the last part, 'simply perfect', saying it aloud, at the same time as Dash.

''He has strong arms, he must sure have done some work out, strong legs, he may have been a swimmer or something, and his belly, his abs are like, strong, but he is also so concerned about me and the others, just like the good person he is, simply perfect'', the girl said to herself, excepting the last two words, 'simply perfect', that were said aloud at the same time as Octavio.

He sat in the bed and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, Dash had an idea. She smirked before taking some space and ran after Oct. She jumped when she had no more space to run and collided with the boy, thing that made him splatter all across the bed.

She neared over to his crotch and grabbed his parts. The Teku didn't know what she was doing, but he felt sounds like if something was being suctioned. He felt a sensation of just letting go and relax, thing that he did. She was simply amused by him, maybe she was going too fast, or too slow, who knew at this point?, all that mattered was that they were together.

She stopped after a while, and separated from his abdomen, letting him sit up.

''What now?'', he asked while scratching the back of his head to think better.

''I know some tricks and moves that we can try, you know'', she suggested. And they did so, as hours passed, and time went by, they had tried lots of combinations of postures, every single one executed with satisfaction.

''Now, the final?'', she muttered as she sat with her face facing Octavio, her front hole connecting with the Teku boy's lap. She started it, and as she moaned, louder and louder in pleasure, she asked for more, and that she didn't want it to stop.

''I am nearing that point!'', she exclaimed while she bounced over his crotch.

''Which point?'', Octavio questioned.

However, the question responded itself as she stopped gradually of bouncing, letting out a prolonged final moan of pleasure. Octavio worried about Dash as she stopped, and he felt a liquid come in contact with his abdomen's and crotch's skin. He looked at Dash's face, but she was not injured or something, instead, she had a look of joy and appreciation in her face, as she had tears in her purple eyes.

''Thank you'', she whispered, before staying, unmobile. Both looked at each other for a while, simply enjoying their company. Rainbow broke the contact when she yawned, before saying, ''We should sleep though, I am tired and I assume you are as well, it's eeh - looks at the clock -, 12 AM?, wow, when we finished the sobremesa it was like half past five, we did it like for a quarter of a day!'', she gasped in awe, before encouraging Octavio to slip in the bed. She got in after he did, and installed herself comfortable and close to Octavio, with her arm wrapped around his strong chest. She sighed before sleeping. Octavio looked at her, she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the one that he enjoyed her company the most. He was simply in love of her, there was no other thing to say. He put his right arm across hir neck and massaged her, thing that made Dash smile in her dreams and tighten her grip on Octavio's chest. He decided that it would be better for him to sleep as well.

He wouldn't have a bad dream, instead, he would dream something nice, because he had shared and still was going to share a night with Dash. It was a good night after all, one of the best ones in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Acceleracers: Restart  
Part Two: Speed of Silence  
Chapter Nine: The Cavern Realm

A/N: So ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another chaaaapter, well, I couldn't update the story in a while or so, due to school having arrived back, knocking my door (and my brain and face respectively), and well, in some short time, I have my finals, but, I will still be more or less active.

Also, I am working in a new fic, it's a WIP, it'll be in spanish tough. Despite that, it'd be cool I assume, if you like the SCP Foundation, you might like it, oh, and if you want to translate it and publish it in English, well, feel free to do so, but give credit. Now, let's start with Acceleracers, shall we?. *Arrow pointing down*.

The mood in the Acceledrome was boring. That word defined it the best, along with sloth, no one dared to move even the slightest of their hairs or articulations. Everyone was chilling by, for example, Shirako was boping his head to music, blasting in his imaginary world of his headphones. The Street Beauties were not gathered in their garage, they were scattered all across the Drome. Ana and Ludmila, who were missing, most likely were sleeping. The Metal Teku, Talia and Verity, were working on TechTyte and Back Alley, severally. Aurora was for sure about to play a prank on someone, along with Miku and Luka, their target must have been the one that got angrier, cough cough, Wylde for sure, who else would get angry only because one of the bolts of the seat belt of Spinebuster was missing?. No, Wylde would not be angry for such a little thing, or would he?, I don't know, but well, let's proceed. Monkey and Pork Chop, along with Taro, were in the ''laboratory'' that Monkey had settled up. The mechanic was mixing some juices and beverages to make an experimental ''Nitrox 3 and a half''. Nolo, Vert and Shirako were at the Teku garage. Synkro was sparking of the cleanliness that Nolo had given to it, and he was reconforted with his job. Shirako was installing some new tunes to Bassline, and Vert was working on another (cough cough, useless driver) car. Karma and Kurt where nowhere to be seen. The aforementioned girl was for sure in the library with Camila, the leader of the Street Beauties, reading novels, as they both had discovered that they liked the same latino author, Gabriel García Márquez. The oldest Wylde sibling was sleeping too, he had a rather weird night sleeping cycle, he slept sometimes a lot, like now, and sometimes he spent all the night waken up. Tork was taking a nap, the leader wanted to be UNDISTURBED, according to the flaming sign in his door on the Maniacs' dorms. Martin was adjusting the lava plow in Impaler.

XXXXX

 ***FLASHBACK***

Two blurs zoomed across a deserted paviment road, set somewhere in a city of the coast of the US. The air was hot, but a hotness that made your skin burn, and your muscles ache. The yellow blur gained distance over a red one. The later, got angry apparently, as it sped up, smashed the yellow one, and made it spin out, impacting a wall on the right side of the road, sail in the air, and land on the other end. The yellow blur vanished with a ball of yellow and black fire in a explosion, a distant cry was heard, a scream that cried for a dead man, a missing partner, a fallen brother...

TOOOOONE!.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

I woke up full of sweat. I was panicking, I hit my head against the wall, and in my emotion, I woke up Dash. I had a death-spook-look in my face, as she glanced at my face, and she murmured something about ''being pale'', I didn't heard her, she insisted asking.

''Hey, what's wrong?, are you alright Oct?'', her purple eyes never left my brown's, she looked like she was concerned about me, sharing my emotions of the memories that haunted me, memories that I wanted to forget but I couldn't. I remembered in a flash where I was, I remembered the night we spent, I looked at how she was hugging me praying to me to respond, my eyes focused again on her, leaving the distant point of a wall.

''I-, I-, ha-, had a nightma-mare, of Nolo's b-b-brother, dying, memories from the past, haunt me'', I stuttered, before gasping for air like a fish, and continuing, ''But, now that I am here, and with you, nothing bad will happen, not again'', I said firmly, my weakened arms suddenly gaining strength to hug her, and make her happy.

''But how can I be sure?'', she questioned me, awaiting for a convincing answer.

''Because I love you, and love is something so powerful and unintelligible and uncontrollable, like an usable force, that if I use it correctly, you and me, along with our fellas, will live to see another day, what am I saying?, we will live an entire life'', I responded, still gasping for air, sense I had never spoken so much in my life.

''You are so sweet, and gentle, thank you'', she said, hugging me in a gesture of kindness.

''Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, we must get some sleep, before the next Realm ope-'', I pointed out, being self interrupted.

''My car, I have started to work on it'', I remembered, saying my thoughts aloud, catching her attention.

''What will you do now?'', she said while looking at me jumping out of the bed with grace, without even making noise or uncovering her.

''Me?, what will I do?, well, I am finishing this car right away'', I answered, getting on my Teku black jogging pants, my white sneakers, my blue tank top with a white Teku symbol printed on it, and my jacket, my lovely, and trustworthy white jacket, with my light blue symbol of my team engraved on my back.

''And what about me?'', she inquired, making me come closer to her, as she had grabbed my arm, not strong enough to kill me but strong enough to demand an explanation.

I kissed her forehead before muttering, ''Just try to get some sleep, you seem to be exhausted, more than me''.

''Alright, come back, don't leave me alone alright?'', she said, looking at me with a puppy-like glance.

''Mmmhmmm, I won't abandon you, I wouldn't even dare to think about that, sleep well, princess'', I mumbled more to me than to her, before moving out of her dorms, and running over to my new car.

XXXXX

Octavio reached the Metal Maniac's garage. He would need his best bud's help for this. Crouched, he walked silently up to Impaler, and spoke to Martin, ''Hello, **boludo** ''. The Maniac jumped over of the spook that his friend had given to him.

''Octa, **estás loco boló, casí me matás de un susto'',** the MM cried in protest, while breathing heavily trying to recover from the bump he had got as he smashed his head in the car's lifted hood. (You are nuts, you almost kill me of the scare).

''It's alright, I don't want to kill you, yet, haha!, no, really, I need your help to finish my car, I have already finished the chassis and the parts are more or less constructed, but you must help me, please'', Octavio pleaded.

''Mhm, fine, no problem, I'll help you along your team mates'', Martin responded.

They both walked to the Teku garage, where they encountered with Shirako, Vert and Nolo.

''Morning'', Octavio muttered to his partners, hoping to catch their attention, while nearing to a near minibar and grabbed a beer. He opened it and drank a bit.

''Morning, sex symbol'', Nolo joked, earning a laughter from Vert and Shirako. The later had removed his headphones to listen to the conversation. Altough everyone was amused with the Asian's course of actions, they neverminded it.

In surprise, the slurp of Octavio became louder, and he was drowning with beer, so he coughed multiple times, making the three other Tekus and the Maniac presents there laugh hard. When he had recovered, he glowered Nolo temporarily, before asking to all of them, ''Gentlemen, I need your help to rebuild my car, can you help me dudes?''.

''For sure brotha'', Vert cheered, while cracking his knuckles.

''Yo'', Shirako simply said, with his sight focused on the cloaked figure in the Teku garage.

''I am in dog, let's hit it!'', Nolo shouted while moving over to the covered figure that Shirako had seen.

''This, is my car's chassis, I only need to add the parts, the frame and other things, but the main thing is done'', Octavio commented.

''Mhmmm, well, let's hit the road'', Martin encouraged them. Minutes later, the five of them were working on rebuilding Ocean Thunder, before the alarm blared angrily in the Drome, waking up the people from their snoozes.

XXXXX

In the Control Room, Lani had entered through the door, her hair waving behind her. She sat down in her swivvel chair, ready to help Tezla and Gig into expectating the race.

''The following drivers will enter the Realm'', Tezla's voice announced over the PA system.

''Gale Takamoto'', said girl was in the Metal Teku's lockers, just finishing zipping her jacket, even though they were in plain summer. She mhmmphed indifferently to the old man and walked over to Bass Vortex. ''Just like Shir, I myself wonder how do I can support the boiling temperature without sweating'', she realized, chuckling while she adjusted her seatbelt.

''Talia Pasaro''. Nolo's younger sibling was just finishing washing Techtyte, the car's blue paint, and the golden dragon sparking of cleanliness. It was the inverse paint of Synkro, and almost confused itself with Ocean Thunder. '' **Pinche Octavio, es un copión este wey** , **aunque no lo culpo, los dragones quedan bien, sobre todo sí es como decoración en un auto** ''. (Damn Octavio, he is such a copycat, altough I admit that dragons are cool, specially as decoration on a car).

''Ludmila Zorenlo'', the voice fuzzled over the speakers. Said girl cracked her knuckles, she was wearing her brand new gloves, in fact, it contrasted with her well worn short sleeved shirt, that possessed a black colour with an orange skull, and her jogging pants, that were of a contrasting red colour with a green Lambda letter. (Trust me, I don't know why am I putting the lambda letter thing, just, deal with it).

''Camila Stevenson'', was Tezla's next choice. The blonde, low-in-height leader of the S. Beauties flipped over her bed, grabbed the keys of White Hope and dashed for her team's garage. ''Why did I even stay awake all the night in first place?, I can't even remember'', she said as she realized that her blue sneakers were untied, and that she was wearing her black jeans and her white tank top, all of them inversed, the team symbol supposed to be in her chest was in her back.

''Kurt Wylde''. The oldest Wylde sibling was already sitting in Battle Spec, taking a snooze. His eyes flipped open at his name being mentioned, but grumbled an unintelligible mix of grunts and insults to Tezla, before turning his car on.

''Deezel Riggs''. The southerner glared angrily at the speaker for saying ''bad'' his name. He did NOT like his name, he preferred his nickname, Pork Chop. His eyes drilled the speaker, as if of seeing it, it would explode. He muttered something about ''the old man owing me a soda can and a burger'' for saying his name, as he got inside of Jackhammer.

''Mark Wylde''. The youngest Wylde sibling lifted himself off the floor. He had installed a new suspension to Spinebuster. He admired his handiwork before getting in, and turning the ignition key.

''And Tork Maddox''. Tezla called for Verity's brother. The Maniac's leader frowned at the speaker, not angrily, but in a nonchalant way, as if like exercising Taro's method of living day to day. He climbed inside Hollowback, and smashed the gas pedal.

The wheel opened, and the portal glowed blue, awaiting for the drivers to get in. Everyone switched gears, accelerated, boosting their feet in the gas pedals, and running for the portal.

Every car dissapeared in a flash of white light, the last one being Tork.

XXXXX

Gale and Talia landed in the ''track'', or that was what they believed. A complete obscurity surrounded them, the beams of their cars being the only thing that illuminated the way.

''Guys, and girls!, look out!, this thing is freaking dark, turn your lights on, the ones that are for fog if you have!'', Talia advised through the radio, hoping to catch the other driver's attention. As if on a miracle, everybody landed safely, with their lights on. They ran across a cavern apparently, the track made sinous movements, and in the outer parts of the track, green crystal-like objects glowed, giving the place a weird appearance.

Everything seemed so calm, and easy, the only hard thing was focusing on the track, engulfed by darkness, and driving in the curves that the racetrack made.

Yet, the drivers thought they were going to pass by easily, without having to deal with anything.

My gosh, how wrong they were...

XXXXX

The darkness had become denser, and they had almost crashed sometimes. Suddenly, Gale had an idea, she put on her sun glasses, and while muttering ''let's lighten up'', she pressed one of the lots of buttons inside Bass Vortex's cockpit.

The cavern's walls and roof were flooded with a rainbow of lights, both facilitating and making it harder to drive there. Harder for Pork Chop only. He was struggling to drive without crashing, covering his eyes from the sudden outburst of light. He shouted to Gale, ''Turn off the lights Teku!, I can't see!''. She did not pay attention to him, and she smirked. The southerner angrily drilled her car's door with his eyes, before ramming her. She glared furiously at the Maniac's car, before mumbling an insult in japanese, and then she turned on the stereo. Music was blasted all around the cavern, the sound bouncing in the walls and echoing in the distance.

''Great, now I can't hear!'', Pork Chop complained.

Stalactites. They are present in all the caverns, as far as the author knows. In the track, they emerged like protrusions from a monster's back. The drivers had to be agile to avoid them while swerving from side to side. Pork Chop had taken the lead, along with Gale and Ludmila, that had came closer using the Nitrox. Behind the leading trio, there were Cami and Wylde, the blonde left the Wylde sibling go first, as she did not want to mess with him and deal with his overwhelming rage. And in the last place, there were Kurt, Tork and Talia.

''Look out!'', Kurt shouted, as he, Tork and Nolo's sister swerved and dodged the incoming stalactites that fell from the roof.

''Gale, the soundwaves are bringing down stalactites!'', Lani told Shirako's sibling over the intercom, hoping to warn her in time.

''What did you say?'', she asked, as she did not hear that.

Suddenly, behind Wylde's car, a Drone unit emerged, ready to chase him down.

''We got Drones, Maniacs!'', he barked over the radio.

The Drone RD-01 charged to fire, the ball reached it's optimum size.

Instead of Spinebuster getting sliced into pieces, there was a loud explosion heard, as the Drone did not see that incoming, and it's driver had lead itself to it's doom, crashing in a stalactite that emerged from the track. There was another loud clang heard, and a sound of nails-on-a-chalkboard-like resouning in the air. A Drone plane, designed for big, open spaces, had tried to fit in the rather small and difficult to maneuver cavern. It's pilot had perished when the plane exploded too.

The rest of the Drone platoon was behind LD-01. It engaged it's battle mode, the car going inside an all terrain armour case, with a shovel that destroyed the stalactites. Wylde swerved trying to lose the Drone. Finally and for the sake of Wylde's survival, a cuve appeared, and he swerved to the left just in time.

LD-01 had not the same luck.

It had been too slow to drive, a single maneuver, a minuscule movement, a human made better than it, again. The machine, calculating, processing, better working machine beaten by a brainless, primitive creature. The car of the golem fell off the track, and it's driver emerged from it, letting out a cry of protest and disgust, audible like a howl of a wolf in the night.

That was the first half...

XXXXX

The stalactites gradually subsided, and the drivers managed to catch a breath of air before having to do a vertical-like portion of the track to gain speed, and then some continous loops. Ludmila took the lead, having accelerated more than the others, and did the loops with ease. She was in a straight line again, and she was about to switch gears again when something flipped in front of her, a horrible looking, bat-like creature had placed itself in her windshield. It growled, it's horrible mouth moving like if it was attempting to communicate or provocate fear. Another creature came to a halt in her roof, completely difficulting Ludmila's progress. Tork, Kurt and Talia swerved, making each of their cars rub softly, sparks flying away, to avoid a collision with one of the ''bats''.

Another one came to stop in Pork Chop's driver window. It tried to bite him, once, twice, he avoided, thrice, and he got angry. He punched it in the face, making a satisfactory crack sound in the air. The creature flew away with a hiss of protest.

Hollowback flew in the air, taken by two bats, who were already growling in victory. Tork, however, not wanting to be an omelet for breakfast of a nutcase creature, punched the Nitrox button, and a trail of yellow fire erupted from his back tires. It scared both creatures, that burnt a bit, and dropped it's prey back in the track.

Kurt swerved to the left to avoid getting decapitated by a passing creature. He gasped as he _felt_ the creature almost cutting him. He sighed fastly before making some maths.

''Soundwaves, the bats use them to guide theirselves'', he mumbled to himself, before shouting, ''GALE, TURN UP YOUR MUSIC!''.

''Yeeee, 'bout time!'', she cheered excitedly, with her teeth clenched in a smile, as she slid her fingers to the MAX volume. The speakers bounced, making the bats disorientate, and each one of them crash in the stalactites, the background or the crystal things.

Pork Chop took the lead, passing fastly Gale, and crossed the Portal, claiming the victory for mankind.

XXXXX

Jackhammer came to land in the Acceledrome, the tires squeaking in protest. He looked at the inside of his car, and a satisfactory sci-fi sound was heard as the Accelecharger materialized itself inside his car. The Maniac contemplated it, before getting annoyed again by Gale's music. The girl had come in second place, and, much to Pork Chop's dismay, next to him.

''Hey, the race is over, turn that trash off!'', he ordered.

She didn't gave a damn about him, she bopped her head, and mumbled ''cool'', as she had won the second place. Ludmila came in, third place, and then Cami, Tork, Kurt, Wylde and Talia.

The Wheel closed the Portal and everything went calm.

Everything except, the dudes at the Teku garage.

The drivers that had taken part of the Realm and were not tired (Gale, Kurt, and Talia), walked over to where the strange actions were happening.

The looks on their faces explained everything, they bursted into laughter.

Octavio's car was rebuilt, shining factory-new. And next to it, it's owner was laying, knocked out cold, with a concerning quantity of beer bottles, Quilmes brand, next to him, Martin was sleeping in the hood of the car, but the paint was already dry, so no one had to worry about Octavio and his anger. Nolo, Vert and Shirako were scattered across the floor too.

''Damn, we leave them alone, and what do they do?, 'responsable' things'', Talia commented, which increased the laughter, until it subsided.

'' ***Unintelligible*, *gibberish*, cierren el culo, dejen dormir mierda, tengo sueño''** , Octavio pronounced as he eerily managed to stand up, with a tone of voice that denoted that he was not drunk, but sleepy instead. (Close your mouths, let me sleep for God's sake, I am sleepy!).

''Who turned on the sun?'', Vert asked as he stood up to his feet, followed by Nolo, Shirako and Martin. Aurora was walking by and saw his cousin standing up like that, and she ran to have ''fun''.

''Greenie!, what are you?-'', she trailed herself off as she saw the entire scene.

''Nolo Sebastian Pasaro Mendez, how could you get drunk and then fall asleep?, I want an explanation right now!'', Talia ordered in a mocking tone. His brother yawned before reaching out his eye, cleaning it and saying the next words, ''We are not drunk, let Oct explain it''.

The owner of the r:ebuilt car glared at his leader angrily before proceeding, ignoring the fact that all the eyes were upon him.

''It's not that bad, we drank a bit of beer, and we felt sleepy, but WE FELT SLEEPY, because we ate too much, first MORE asado, impressively, then we ate some empanadas, and then cookies, you know, I have never eaten so much in my life, that is thanks to these fools'', Octavio concluded while signaling Vert, Shirako, Nolo and Martin.

'Well, that explains everything, now, who wants pizza?'', Monkey said, all of a sudden. While the ''builders'' merely ran away to sleep more quietly in their quarters, scared by the mere idea of eating, the others said yes, before questioning.

''How did you even get here?''.

''I am a genius at doing a lot of things, not only being a mechanic, sneaking is my fort too''.

Everyone rolled their eyes before proceeding to their normal tasks of everyday.

Teku: Swamp and Mythic

Maniacs: Cavern and Storm

Metal Teku: None

Street Beauties: None


	10. Chapter 10

**Acceleracers: Restart**

 **Part Two: Speed of Silence**

 **Chapter Ten: The Test Track**

 **A/N:** ¡Por el amor de Dios!, which is an exclamation in spanish for, literally, ''for the love of God!'', and yeah, I am saying it because I have FINALLY decided to update this story, the one which started my ''career'' as writer here. Well, I am a man of few words, so well, enjoy the chapter peeps.

 ***TEKU DORMITORIES, ACCELEDROME, AROUND 8:00 AM*.**

 _Brrrrroooooooom._ A yellow blur zoomed, like a plane passing low enough to let it's engine rumble be heard. _Brrrrrroooooooom._ Another blur, a red one, passed behind it, struggling to catch up. The first one had a relative advantage that was consumed in an instant as the red blur catched up, rumbling deeper. The aforementioned yellow one was hit by the red one, and swerved to the right sidewalk, and impacted on a building. The momentum made it sail in the air in the opposite direction, and come to it's fatidic end on another building on the other side of the street, exploding in a ball of fire and smoke, the car and it's driver ceasing to exist. A not so distant cry was heard of a young teen. His hazel eyes widened in concern and utter disbelief. He had tan skin, a sharpy chin of sorts going down, and pitch black hair around his head in a tarzan-like style without curls.

''Tooooooooooone!'', was the only thing he could bring himself to express verbally. His voice was filled with panic, desperation, and impotence. He dropped to his knees, and his head fell down, he grabbed his face with both his hands and sobbed. He fell on his back and started to mumble nonsense gibberish to himself. The wail of a siren, an ambulance's one, along with multiple polices' were audible. Soon enough, footsteps sounded as well, and in front of the teenager that laid curled in the floor, his teammates appeared. His vision blurry and dim due to the effect of tears, he could only see multiple blurred spots, eight. He recognized five of them, being familiar with the colours. Karma, Kurt, Shirako, Vert, and the rookie. The new one on the Teku spoke the same language as Nolo's, true is that Nolo spoke English, but with a considerably accent that sounded like mexican. Octavio spoke spanish too, but with a jargon characteristical of his country of origin, one in South America, Argentina, and when he made use of his native expressions, not even Nolo or Tone understood him.

Two of the other three were blurry spots of white, and he blinked to clear his vision. The world hadn't been so clear since a long time ago, or that's what Nolo thought. The dying sun gave the city a nice look, the sunset's rays giving everything a lazy-like hue, one that inspired you to take a nap there, or enjoy doing free-time activities. There it was, one of the medics kneeling beside him and aiming a flashlight at his eyes.

''Can you hear me?'', her soft voice asked, her extremely unusual gray eyes widening as she studied him, fearing that the middle Pasaro sibling had undergone a shock due to the extreme amount of emotions and intensity of the events.

''I-, He-, Tone'', Nolo weakly spoke, he felt too sad and tired to even talk.

The medic rose from her kneeling position and turned to the seven people standing there, and adressed them with, ''He's okay, he hasn't had a shock due to the fear, which is good, he is slightly traumed by this, but I am no psychologist, my only advice is for you to assure him some rest''.

''Yo', thanks doc', will do'', Shirako Takamoto told the medic coolly, in a casual way. He helped Nolo to his feet and beckoned for Kurt to come closer. The Japanese Teku grabbed Nolo's left arm and passed it over his neck, and Kurt did the same with Nolo's right arm. They all walked to where their cars were, and glanced briefly at the scorching, smoking remains of Synkro, Tone's car.

 _His brother's car._

His brother was no longer there, and yet he, stubborn and obstinate person he was, refused to believe it when the proof smacked his face.

The other thing that had attracted his attention was the last figure standing there when he laid curled in the floor, a man with ghostly pale skin, holder of a big height, clad in a navy blue suit, with a purple tie, and below it, a white shirt. He had glowing light blue eyes, and pitch black hair, cut in a military style. He was sporting a briefcase in his right hand, and with his left, he had straightened his tie before looking at each Teku in particular, his gaze landing for several seconds in Octavio, and then nodding in approval before adressing Nolo and fading from existence slowly, vanishing with no trace behind.

XXXXX

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

''GAH!'', his voice exclaimed, alarmed, and then his hazel eyes scanned the room. He turned the alarm off, groaning, and the beeping light blue numbers reading ''8:00 AM'' quieted down.

''Must've been a nightmare, _mierda_ '', he added, cursing at the end. Nolo got up from his bed, and went to the bathroom. He looked to himself in the mirror while he washed his face, removing the dried tears and subsequently drying it with the white towel adjacent to the sink. He stepped out and came back to his bed. He briskly put in his dark blue Teku pants, which had two, thin orange stripes on each leg, and his orange and blue Teku jacket over his white tank top, and stepped out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

''Well, I guess the best I can do is go and try to have breakfast'', Nolo thought to himself and walked down the stairs that led to the Teku dorms, and went to the Cafeteria.

After some minutes of walking through the hallways, he found his destination, and he stepped in. Most of the people were still asleep, it was friday, and the lazyness was present. Adding the fact that it had been two weeks since the Cavern Realm, things had gotten really boring. Nolo's eyes glanced around the room, and he did not find much people there. Martin, the only latino Maniac and good friend of Octavio, was eating a salami sandwich, and sipping casually from his white mug of not-steaming coffee.

''Morning Tincho'', the Teku leader adressed the Maniac.

''Hey'', Martin replied with that sole word and a gesture of his head.

''Have you seen anyone?'', Nolo queried as he grabbed a tray and went to grab some food to eat. He picked up a taco and a glass of orange juice.

''Wull'', Martin started with his mouth full of bread and salami. ''Yeuh, Tulia, yur sisterrr, and Vert's causin, Arura, were here half an hour ago, they ate quickly and ran off to their garage, they were mumbling something that I couldn't quite comprehend fully, altough I catched something off ''girl's meeting'', and ''private matters to discuss'', but they were fast, and I did not pay much attention'', Martin answered as he finished eating his sandwich and drank away what remained from his coffee. ''Oh, by the way, if you are wondering, all the Maniacs are still asleep, save Monkey and Tork, who are doing some stuff, and Octavio as well, and my coffee was a cold one, yeah, kinda weird taste but-'', Martin added, but was cut off by Nolo.

''Tork?, Octavio?, what're they doing?'', the lead Teku pressed on, seating in front of Martin and biting a piece of his own meat taco.

''Tezla called both of them to test the Accelechargers on the Test Track half an hour ago, and they have been prepping their cars and some minutes ago they started driving'', Martin replied, while standing up. He walked to the trash can and threw his tray, and then washed the single white mug in which previously his coffee was housed and stored it in the cupboard, and walked away nodding a silent goodbye to Nolo.

The Teku leader nodded in response as well, and sat in silence, biting hurriedly his taco until it vanished, ceasing to exist, and then drank in only four gulps his glass of juice. He stood up and cleaned his glass in the sink and put it in the cupboard as well, and then sat down again, still and completely quiet as he studied the idly-spinning Wheel of Power outside, through the glass of the Cafeteria. He was startled when he heard tap-tap sounds behind him, but quickly calmed down with a sigh as he realized it was Lani. She was kind of hurried, Nolo could tell as she burst in through the Cafeteria's doors, and scanned the room as if looking for someone. She found him and quickly walked up to him.

''Hey Lani, what's up-''.

''Doctor Tezla wants you in the Test Track to test the Swamp Realm Accelecharger'', she spoke fastly, while practically dragging Nolo alongside her to the path that lead to the Teku garage. She occasionally glanced at him while they walked down the hallways. He caught her looking at him, and her green eyes widened and she blushed and quickly turned away. Nolo shook his head and both suddenly came to a halt when they reached the small catwalk that conducted to the Control Room.

''G'luck Nolo'', she wished him as she gave him a quick and surprise kiss in the right kiss, and walked inside the Control Room, the door closing behind her with the sci-fi swoosh sound, leaving a confused latino outside.

He felt weird, and light headed. He staggered backwards and held himself to the wall for support. '' _Hombre, cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres_ '', he muttered to himself as he pushed himself off the wall and walked down the set of stairs set beside the catwalk, making his way to his new car.

There it was, High Voltage. It was Nolo's own car, he wouldn't be driving Synkro. He built this blue and orange car by himself. It looked pretty much like a Volkswagen Golf GTI, but with a small spoiler behind, and besides this one had a turbo engine, and all the accomodations to race in other dimensions against crazy robots. It was navy blue, with two orange stripes that ran along the hood, and it also sported on the sides some decorations made of stripes and figures of orange colour, and in the same colour the word TEKU written below, near each rear mudguard. It also had, on light blue, the Teku team symbol in the hood, over the orange stripes. Nolo paced to his locker in which he had his racing helmet, a blue and orange one with alternating stripes of both, and an adjustable blue coloured visor. He grabbed it, and closed his locker, turning the key and then storing it in his pocket, and went back to his new ride and got in, and awaited for Tezla's call to go in the Test Track.

XXXXX

 ***ACCELEDROME'S TEST TRACK, MINUTES BEFORE NOLO WENT TO HIGH VOLTAGE*.**

Darkness. That was what enveloped the maroon-coloured rock walls of the test track. And a rumble was heard, a deep, mechanic one, like from a heavy engine.

 _Brrrrrooooooom._

There it went.

''Who needs headlights?'', Tork confidently talked to no one in particular. He switched gears, and accelerated to 140 MPH and crossed over the gap in the Test Track. His car glew in a bright orange, illuminating the darkness around him. He was testing out the Cavern Realm Accelecharger, and from the inside of his car, the world outside had an orange-ish tone.

''I'm going to turn on the lights again'', Lani replied to Tork. The leader maniac wondered, while the lighting came on in the track, how did she hear him, because he was sure he was speaking only to himself. He neverminded it.

''I am taking out the Accelecharger'', he announced as he touched the red button under the Accelecharger reader and the chip-like object came out of it's spot, ceasing to shine in an orange colour, both the Accelecharger and the car itself.

Tork felt a softer engine hum, like the ones the Teku made, and Octavio passed him with a wave of his hand.

''He's the only one with brain in the Teku, that I know of, though'', the lead Maniac reflected as he slowed down and kept driving, testing his car for any abnormality or failure it might have so he could fix it later.

''I am gonna put this thing in the reader'', Octavio told Lani as he grabbed with his right hand the Mythic Realm Accelecharger and inserted it in the reader on his right. The Accelecharger in the spot glew white, and his car did as well, and he neared a gap. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and switched gears to fourth, and sped up to 150 MPH as he neared a gap in the distance.

He was sure he'd sail over it, but instead, from the sides of his car two wings extended, white, scaly ones that moved like if they _were_ alive, like dragon wings. They were strong and muscular enough to lift the car over the gap, flying literally over it, and then descended gracefully on the other end, the wings fading slowly until they had vanished into shards of oblivion.

''Cool'', Octavio commented in approval, nodding as he removed the Accelecharger and both his car and the chip stopped shining white.

He zooomed down the track to keep driving a bit more to see if his rebuilt car worked perfectly well.

XXXXX

 ***IN THE CONTROL ROOM OF THE ACCELEDROME*.**

''Interesting'', Tezla observed. ''The Mythic Realm Accelecharger uses the ability of an specific mythic creature to help the car surpass any obstacle'', he resumed, nodding like Octavio had done, his face, covered by his purple glasses, lightened up by the white, ghostly glow of the computer screen.

After some silence, Tezla spoke again. ''We should send Nolo in now to test the Swamp Realm Accelecharger''.

Lani sighed audibly, before turning to face Tezla from her swivel chair. The squeeling of the chair caught the doctor's attention and he turned his head from the computer to look at Lani. The mechanic's eyes, green and bright, clashed against the Doctor's ocean blue's.

''You know how Nolo feels about Tork'', Lani protested, her face showing her concern. ''If you put them on the same track...'', she trailed off, realization settling in. ''You want trouble with them!''.

Tezla did not even flinch from her words. ''Competition leads to a better effort'', the old man countered coldly.

Lani, unable to bear anymore what Tezla was saying, stood up from her chair and faced him with fiery determination in her eyes. ''It's not competition with Nolo, it's!-'', she was shooting back but was abruptly interupted as the door to the Control Room wooshed open and Monkey stepped in a bit.

''What do you want?!'', Lani asked bluntly.

The Maniac mechanic did not even stir from the bluntness and replied with his usual happy, clumsy manner, ''Tork said he'd test this new juice I cooked up''. ''I call it Nitrox Three...'', Monkey made a pause and raised his right hand, closed, and then made a gesture like when someone announces something important, moving his right hand from the left to the right, and then his index finger pointed up and he moved his hand upwards in unison with the next words, ''And a half!''.

''You can go three hundred miles an hour reverse!'', he announced happily.

Lani and Tezla stood there, both not moving a muscle.

''Fine'', Lani broke the silence. She beckoned the mechanic to come over to where Tork's car's HUD was showing. ''There's the radio to speak with him, go ahead'', she said to Monkey.

'' _Thanks Monkey for showing up, you saved me a lot of discussion with this old man_ '', she thanked the Maniac silently, in a place where only she could hear it, her mind.

XXXXX

 ***BACK IN THE TEST TRACK*.**

Nolo sped up down the entrance to the Test Track, and zoomed past Tork, right beside him, and he was startled by Nolo passing so close. So startled that he lost control of his car and spun out, crying out the words ''Watch out!'' in the process.

''Hey!, somebody tell that Maniac that this is my track now!'', Nolo advised to no one in particular as he produced from the front pocket of his right leg the Accelecharger. He inserted the dark green-coloured thing in the reader and his car instantly grew dark green, and he switched gears, sped up to 160 MPH and narrowed his eyes as he neared a gap in the track. He was prepared to go flying over it, but he instead went like he was still in a track.

He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the 'Charger had created a vine track.

'' _Genial_ '', he observed in spanish, complimenting the Swamp Realm Accelecharger with the spanish word for ''cool''.

Tezla looked at the camera in the Control Room, passing it in slow motion.

''Interesting, the Swamp Accelecharger created a vine track instantly'', he stated proudly.

Monkey moved and accomodated in his chair so he could speak clearly to his leader.

''Hey, hey Tork, it's me Monkey!'', he announced.

Tork looked at his car's radio as Monkey proceeded, ''Try out the Nitrox 3 1/2 it's the best batch yet!''.

''Last time you cooked a new fuel it blew my engine'', Tork reminded Monkey, and the mechanic swallowed saliva in nervousness.

Monkey chuckled as he retorted, ''W-we-well i-it happens'', stammering.

Tork meditated about it for some seconds before responding, ''Alright Monkey, here goes''. And his right index finger slammed on the Nitrox booster button.

Aaaand the oil pressure gauge went from 60 to 0 in a flash, and his engine blew up as expected.

Tork growled in frustation as his car rolled to a stop.

''Maybe next time just a little bit of a liner mixture I guess'', Monkey nervously suggested to himself as he ran off the Control Room.

Nolo's car neared Tork's, and passed him yet again, the latino Teku leader smirking and chuckling at the misfortune of the Maniac African American leader.

Tork's scowl at Nolo intensified so much that if looks could kill, Nolo would be DED, NOT BIG SURPRISE. (TF 2 reference, where?, I DON'T OWN TEAM FORTRESS, I DON'T OWN VALVE'S GAMES, AND I DON'T OWN THE COMPANY).

Lani glanced at the three cars's HUDs in the computers of the Control Room. There was Ocean Thunder, everything normal, Octavio was still running.

Tork, out of service due to the mechanic's ''failure''.

And Nolo's car was beeping red and blue intermitently, as an alarm, along with a beep of alert.

''Uuuuh, Nolo, I am getting some strange feedback from your car, the Accelecharger may be putting some stress on it'', Lani advised him, glancing at the data in the computer screen.

''I decide when my cars had enough!'', Nolo spat out angrily. The Accelecharger gleamed strongly, with it's energy sound being made loudly.

''We have to know the Accelecharger's limits'', Tezla stated, while making a gesture with his left hand, clenching his fist and moving it in the air.

Nolo felt the car become harder to control, and the metal started creaking as if pressure was being made, no, actually, _it was_ being made. He grit his teeth as he neared the gap he had surpassed. The vine track was there, but it withered away, becoming a more yellow-like, or brown-like green color, devoid of life, and vanishing into small particles that dissapeared into the spike pit below.

Nolo gasped as High Voltage's back turned to the left, the driver's door ripping itself off the car, and then, the momentum made it spin to the right, and Nolo completely lost control of it. He grabbed hold of the Accelecharger with his right hand, and with the left one he hastily unbuckled his seatbelt.

High Voltage slowed down and lost the rear right light blue tire, and went down the pit.

Lani gaped in horror as she stared at Nolo's car falling into the doom.

''Nolo!'', she cried out.

''I'm alright'', his familiar voice responded, and she couldn't help a small sigh of relief.

''What about the Accelecharger?!'', Tezla hurriedly inquired, indicating matter-of-factly that he preferred the computer-like chip over his driver's life.

Nolo chuckled audibly, and responded, ''No problem'', as he climbed his right hand to the edge of the track, and slid a bit.

Lani stood up from her chair and walked up to Tezla, while saying, ''I understand now why you didn't put the Emergency Driver Return in the cars sooner''. She made a pause for effect, ''it didn't matter if they made it back... Until they started taking Accelechargers into the realms'', she resumed.

''If you knew how important the Accelechargers are...''.

''Why don't you just tell me Doctor Tezla?'', Lani questioned, raising an eyebrow. ''What are the Drones going to do if they get them all?''.

''I don't know!'', Peter replied furiously, irritated. ''The more I study them, the less I understand them'', he apologized himself, ''I only know what _I_ have to do''.

Lani looked up at him and her eyes narrowed a bit.

''What _we_ have to do'', he corrected himself.

XXXXX

I sped down the Test Track, just over the gap was the exit so I would exit and I'd refuel my car in case a new Realm opened. Then I saw something over the edge and I quickly slowed down.

''Heeeey!, down here!'', a voice shouted, alerted by my car's braking.

I unfastened my seatbelt, and I got out of Ocean Thunder. I sprinted towards the edge and kneeled down, examining who was hanging.

''Nolo?'', I queried in amazement.

''Hey Oct, mind pulling me up?''.

''No problem man'', and with that response, I pulled Nolo up with my right arm, both his hands grabbing hold of my limb. He finally came out of where he was hanging and sighed.

''Thanks man, I don't know why I freaked out and thought that I could do something epic like astunt, I kind of freaked out, and I did something stupid in the end'', he excused himself.

''It's okay Nolo, we all do stupid things, it's what makes us humans'', I said to him in an attempt to comfort him. Fortunately enough for me, he smiled in acceptance and we climbed in my car, and I sailed over the edge and went out of the Test Track, heading towards the Teku garage.

XXXXX

We reached the Teku garage and stepped off my car. Nolo nodded to me, like if he was saying ''goodbye'', and briskly walked off to the lockers, with his helmet on his right hand. I took off mine as well, my blue racing helmet, which had the TEKU word written on the front and the sides, in a bright, white color, along with a dragon on the right, left and front of the helmet, of an equally white colour with light blue eyes.

I set it off inside Ocean Thunder and walked to where Karma was. She was working on the Drone that had came out of the Storm Realm with Vert. It was inside the skeletal testing car with a red spoiler. (QUICK A/N, anyone noticed how that training car looks a lot like Flathead Fury, Wylde's car in Breaking Point?).

Gig was hovering near her, and I heard him speak, ''Karma, I reactivated the Drone to study it's electronic brain''.

Karma tsked annoyingly, frowning, and replied with, ''I am not interested in how it thinks, I just wanna know how it drives''. With that, she typped some things in the computer, to start making the machine work. But she was interrupted by a loud noise to her left. She turned her head in said direction and saw Shirako bopping his head back and forth, back and forth as he listened to music loudly.

''Damn you, Asiatic, music-nuts fool'', she cursed under her breath.

Shirako's music had attracted some attention, as the music bounced up and down on the rocky, cavernous, brown walls of the Acceledrome.

Monkey was working along with Camila, Gale and Aurora on some red juice which was not wine, it was actually Nitrox, on a superb workbench consisting of a long oak wooden board put over two red barrels. He heard some hammering against metal and turned to his bulky, muscular friend, adressing him with a ''Ooaah, what are you doing, Pork Chop?'', of curiosity.

''Whaddoes it look like I'm doin', Monkey Man?, I'm givin' it some character!'', the Southerner replied with his thick accent and chuckled, before being irritated by the loud wail that was Shirako's music, and he set off to take that Stinku down, hammer slung over his right shoulder, his bone-collar bitten by his teeth so he could calm down his anger.

The clumsy Maniac mechanic studied the girls with a look of caution in his face, and then called out, ''We got trouble over here!'', attracting Wylde's attention, who immediately set off after Pork Chop.

The muscle of the Maniac's, and the crazy one of said team with a like for muscle vehicles reached the Teku garage. The cars present there were Battle Spec and Power Rage.

Kurt was resting inside Battle Spec, and looked to his right when he heard Pork Chop approaching.

''What are you doing in here?'', he queried to the redhead southerner.

The bone-collar wearing Maniac responded with the following, ''I'm gonna turn that noise _DOWN_!'', with an emphasis on ''down''.

Vert, who was idly standing around his rebuilt Power Rage, interjected, ''You Maniacs afraid of a little music?'', with a hint of a mocking tone, and with both his arms extended away as if it were not a big deal.

''Metal Maniacs ain't afraid of nothing'', Pork Chop confidently replied, holding tightly his hammer over his right shoulder with his right hand.

''Especially not scrap like you!'', Wylde insulted his older brother, pointing at him with his fist balled.

''You think you can take me, _little brother_?'', Kurt retorted, flouting of his younger sibling.

''Yeah, I learnt how IN PRISON!'', Wylde shot back, and in a surpresive way, he quickly grabbed hold of Kurt and pushed him against the hood of Power Rage, it's owner backing off, annoyed because his car was just new.

''My car, man!'', the blonde surfer whined.

 _Riiiiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing._ The alarms blared as Kurt was pushed against the hood of Vert's car. And the Wheel of Power had started to spin again, after a long time.

A new Realm was opening...


	11. Chapter 11

**Acceleracers Restart**

 **Part Two: Speed of Silence**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Water Realm**

 **A/N:** WOW!, WOW!, WOOOOW!, Hello all!, it's been a big amount of time since I last updated this thing, and I do apologize for my absence, altough it's justifiable (partly) due to school and more personal reasons. I have **NO** intentions of abandoning this, **repeat, NO, NADA, NEIN, ZERO** , so relax and sit back as you read this awesome (well, you qualify it by yourself after reading it) chapter! PS: Has anyone noticed Shirako's handheld camera?, did that exist in 2005?

Tezla and Lani were already in the Control Room. The old man grabbed the microphone, turned it on and his voice boomed through the speakers of the Acceledrome.

''The following drivers will enter the Realm...'', were his words.

'' _Taro Kitano_ '', said Metal Maniac had just woken up from a nap. His signature neutral frown on his face, he looked at the ceiling as if the speaker was there, which wasn't, and stretched his fingers. He rose from bed, grabbed the keys of Rivited, and his racing helmet, and then he got out of his bedroom, the door closing obediently behind him with the ''swoosh'' sound.

'' _Shirako Takamoto_ '', the Japanese Teku hmmmphed his name's mention indifferently as he kept his headphones held in his right hand, while his left one was free.

'' _Vert Wheeler_ '', the blonde surfer let out a ''Ha ha, yes!'' exclamation as a cheer of victory as he pointed to Shirako with his right index finger. Shirako, returned the gesture, albeit groggily, with a sort of handwave and thumbs up gesture.

'' _Deezel Riggs_ ''. ''Oh, it's Pork Chop!'', Monkey complained about his bulky companion's real name being said instead of his cool nickname. Pork Chop neverminded it, as he was more concentrated on cheering and punching the air, shouting aloud his nickname.

'' _Kurt Wylde, Mark Wylde_ '', Doctor Tezla kept broadcasting indifferently, oblivious as hell to the deathly rivalry that envolved both brothers.

Lani grunted as she spinned on her swivvel chair to face Tezla, ''Those two are bad as Nolo and Tork, are you encouraging competition _again?_ '', she asked Tezla with her eyebrows raised, to emphasize his guilt.

He completely neverminded it deftly, avoiding the question at all with the simple reply, ''Curious, isn't it?, Nolo can't _forget_ his brother and Mark Wylde can't _forgive_ his...'', making emphasys on the words ''forget'' and ''forgive'' as if they were more important than the matter at hand (the obvious rivalry).

Lani shook her head at him and returned to her position, overlooking the monitors of the cars' conditions.

'' _Octavio Donovan_ '', the argentinian Teku was sitting on the hood of Ocean Thunder, staring at Dash working on Rainbow Cruiser, her car of said mix of colors, which was a Nissan 240SX.

'' _Martin Vaneira_ '', the latino Maniac threw the can of Coke he had just finished drinking to the trash can. He got up from the Cafeteria's seat in which he was resting, stretched himself and ran down to his car, sprinting the hell out of there.

''Man, something feels off about this, like if something is bound to go wrong, related to Rachel, I gotta be careful', he mused as he got off the hood, put on his racing helmet and got inside the car.

'' _Rachel Dawson_ ''. In the same way Monkey whined about Pork Chop's real name, RD did too but with her name. ''Oh, it's Dash!'', she cried as she glared daggers at the stone ceiling. She shook her head, got inside her car and put on her helmet.

'' _Ana Lovreau_ ''. Said latino Street Beauties driver grunted in spanish an unintelligible curse to Tezla as she made her way, pacing absent-mindedly to her car.

'' _Ludmila Sorelo''_ , Lud was the next one to be chosen to race in the Realm. She nodded to Miku and Luka, who were looking at her expectantly. They were in the Cafeteria talking about mundane, common topics.

''So you still like him Miku?'', Luka asked jokingly as she rised her right eyebrow at Miku.

''Like who, Luka?, I don't get ya'', Miku said as she blushed.

''Some certain latino Teku which was your boyfriend previously, O-c-t-'', Luka replied as she was spelling the name of _that_ one person, but Miku closed her mouth and looked at Lud.

''Go, go, Lud, we'll talk later'', she said, rushing Ludmila as she elbowed Luka.

Lud shook her head and chuckled before rushing to her car.

'' _Camila White_ '', the Street Beauties leader clenched her fists as she ran to her car. '' _We must cooperate and use intensive teamwork if we want to win_ '', she reflexed with determination in her face. She put his simple white with a double black strip racing helmet on and sped up towards the Portal.

'' _Talia Pasaro_ ''. She was tying her shoes when she overheard the announcement beckoning her to race. She heaved herself up and ran down the intricate maze of hallways that the Acceledrome had. She passed by a distracted Nolo to whom she merely nodded in salutation as he gasped and backed away, granting her pass, otherwise they would have collided.

'' _Gale Takamoto_ ''. Shirako's sister was as distracted as he usually was and barely heard her name over her own music. She nodded to wherever the speaker was and got out of bed lazily. She ran down the corridor of the Metal Teku dorms and out into said team's garage. She climbed inside Bass Vortex and revved up the Chevrolet pickup's engine. The youngest Takamoto sibling smirked in satisfaction as she sped up and entered the Track that lead to the Portal of the Wheel of Power.

'' _And Aurora Wheeler_ ''. The last driver chosen for this realm. Vert's cousin shook her head at what she had eavesdropped in the Cafeteria regarding Miku and Octavio's possbile reagroup. '' _That's dumb, it can't be possible, Oct's already with Rach, Rech, what's her name?, nevermind, besides being exes, they won't even be able to see each other, will they?_ '', she mused as she paced briskly to Road Rage. She opened the door and literally vaulted inside, landing graciously in the seat, but also slightly painfully. She grunted in pain and clenched her teeth as she slipped on the safety belt and then her racing helmet. '' _Damn it_ '', she mentally cursed before starting up the car and speeding towards the track that lead to the Portal itself.

''Got it Shirako'', Nolo responded as he extended his free right hand and gave it to Shirako. The japanese Teku smirked as he overlooked with his peripheral vision the Swamp Realm Accelecharger. ''Might come in handy'', he muttered as he switched gears groggily.

''Hey Taro, catch!'', Tork shouted at the japanese MM as he tossed him the chip-like object. Taro deftly caught it and nodded at Tork in a ''thank you'' gesture as he climbed inside Rivited.

All the cars were now racing towards the Portal. Ocean Thunder leading the march, followed by Impaler and Rainbow Cruiser. And then Power Rage, which was followed by Shirako's ride. And then the rest of the Maniacs, and the Street Beauties and the Metal Teku.

''Mmmm, water'', Tezla muttered as he observed the symbol on the miniature Wheel of Power he had on the Control Room.

''As soon as you hit the portal, switch your tires to hydro threads'', Lani ordered the drivers through the radio. ''This, is a Water Realm'', she finished, much to Pork Chop's dismay, he stared at the entirely of his car's dashboard as his mouth gaped in shock. His car reached 300 MPH and it entered the Realm, and so did all the other cars.

XXXXX

Everything was dark. Very dark. All the cars were spit in the Realm by the Portal. Octavio couldn't see a damn. Neither could Martin, Rach-Rainbow D., or everyone else.

Lani couldn't see anything, the on board cameras of the cars were all blackened out with static.

'' _Vert, we can't see anything_ '', she warned him through the radio.

''I can't tell where we are'', he said. Vert turned on his car's lights and he saw some kind of... fishes?... Indeed, the fishes swam away, leaving bubbles behind... ''We're under water'', he mumbled as he kept analyzing the place where they were.

''There has to be a track here'', Taro told to no one in particular as he inserted the Cavern Realm Accelecharger in the slot and his car glew bright orange, and so did the environment, with a tint of said color. All he could see was static, pacific marine creatures. Manta rays, giant sized fishes, and more...

And then...

 **CLUNK!**

 **CLUNK!**

 **CLANK!**

 **CLOMP!**

All the drivers' cars landed on a platform apparently, and then a burble engulfed them. The floor was lit with green lights.

''Awesome'', the surfer of the Teku observed as he noticed how the bubble covered them, apparently, covering them from the water. The atmosphere inside was clean of water, so Kurt's automatic roof opened and he nodded in satisfaction.

''Not now Porj Chap, is all good, it's all good!'', Deezel Riggs muttered under his breath as he clenched the steering wheel tightly.

And all of a sudden, the floor opened, and the cars were all sent down.

''WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ¡ **MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** '', Octavio and Martin simultaneously cried in their native tongue, saying the spanish equivalent word for the vulgar of poop.

The entirely of the cars landed smoothly on the ground and sped down on the track.

''Shut the pipeline!'', Vert cheered as he observed that the track ran along a pipeline that protected them from getting drenched in obnoxiously useless amounts of water.

Taro took the lead as Octavio followed close. Martin closed in behind, and Rainbow Dash too. Ludmi, Cami and Ani ran down the track behind them in a small group, with Talia, Gale and Aurora. Wylde passed the sextet neverminding them, his face contorted into a frown with clenched teeth.

The drivers ran down the slightly sinuous road as Lani observed the now functioning cameras from the Acceledrome. Monkey casually walked behind her and put his arm on her chair as he said amicably ''Hey, how's it goin'?''. She harshly pushed him off, and he muttered sorry before going to sit in a chair somewhat distant from her and monitor the cars on independent computer screens, so as to not cause her any bother.

She sighed as she reflexed, '' _maybe I was too harsh with him, I'll have to say sorry to him later, damn it Lani!_ ''.

She shook her head and focused back on keeping track of the drivers throughout the race.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, another Portal opened at the start of the track and five Racing Drones emerged from it. They all landed directly in the track, going through the bubble, except one which was eaten by a neon-blue glowing, giant fish.

'' _Water, up ahead!_ '', Tezla advised through the radio.

'' _Be sure to keep your speed up when running on water!_ '', Lani reminded them carefully.

''I should've brought my board'', Vert said over-confidently as he switched gears and sped up to 160 MPH, racing over the water neatly. All the other drivers did like him, passing over the water uneventfully.

Pork Chop in the last place, started slowing down. He saw the giant blue glowing fish pass and roar deeply.

'' **WOH, OH GAH!** '', he cried as he instinctively smashed the brakes and his car slid a bit over the water, and then it immediately sunk down.

'' _You have to keep your speed up Pork Chop!_ '', Lani shouted to him. But he was panicked beyond comprehension.

'' _Here, let me talk to him!_ '', Monkey's voice was heard. '' _Pork Chop, what are you doing?, can you hear me Pork Chop?_ '', Monkey asked. He saw that Pork Chop nodded over his car's on-board camera. Unbeknownst to them, the Drones raced over the water perfectly, avoiding said obstacle.

A giant, glowing blue fish roared on Deezel's left window, and the video feed was abruptly cut off, seemingly having eaten Pork Chop's car.

'' _Pork Chop!_ '', Monkey cried, worried for his friend's fate.

Nolo watched as how Karma raced against the Drone which came out with Vert. They were not racing really, but rather in a racing simulator, courtesy of Doctor Tezla's high end, top notch technology. His attention shifted to the sudden cry that Monkey's voice let out through the speakers of the 'Drome.

'' _Pork Chop, you gotta get outta there buddy!, Pork Chop?!, can you hear me man?, you gotta use that driver escape thingy!_ '', Monkey insisted but to no avail.

''The Emergency Driver Return'', Gig corrected, hovering on Monkey's left. He jumped back slightly as he saw the machine appearing out of nowhere.

The Drones kept racing at a steady pace as the fish that had grabbed Pork Chop's car swam. '' _ **PORK CHOP, CAN YOU HEAR ME?, PUSH THE DER!**_ '', Monkey screamed, this time Pork Chop being able to hear him.

''That's EDR'', Gig corrected him again.

'' _ **JUST, PUUUUUUSH IIIIIIT!**_ **''.**

The video feed was lost completely.

''We lost the signal'', Lani sadly remarked.

''And... The driver'', Tezla said monotonically, like he didn't give a c-r-a-... and the last letter of this cursing is quite obvious.

''Pork Chop!'', Monkey shouted uselessly as he clenched his gloved fists and his head went down.

However, Pork Chop wasn't dead. His car's cabin started filling with water. He slid open with a finger the EDR's thingy, and the water quickly reached up his nose. He slowly touched the EDR and he felt his entire body dematerialize, which was something quite strange to feel.

He found himself being violently spit out from the Wheel of Power back in the Acceledrome.

'' **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** '', he cried as he sailed in the air and landed roughly on a pile of boxes and barrels. ''Ugh'', he finished as he caressed his left arm. ''Dang it, must've broken it'', he mumbled as he shook his head in disgust. ''At least I'm alive''.

''Pork Chop!'', Monkey said excitedly as he vaulted over the rail of the catwalk, landing with a roll and a thud. He ran over to his friend.

''He must have been travelling at a considerable velocity when he pushed the escape button'', Gig commented as he made gestures with his small robotic ''arms''.

''You mean, if you use the EDR you come out of the Realm at the speed you are going?'', Lani questioned, amazed by Gig's observation.

''Apparently'', the machine replied simply.

Gig hovered back to the Control Room and talked to Tezla, ''I better prepare the infirmary''. Tezla's suit's mechanical noises only added to the nod he gave in response.

XXXXX

The drivers kept driving without incidents until they came to a part of the track which bifurcated in two sections.

''Looks like the track splits up ahead!'', Kurt said as he overlooked said division in the racetrack. ''I say we keep goin' until we reach the surface!'', he suggested as Battle Spec was swerved to the left path by his actions.

''I'm taking the other fork!'', Vert countered, slightly defiant. ''Maybe I'll get lucky'', he added as Power Rage went to the right.

''Heh, good luck'', Kurt told Vert. ''You'll need it'', he commented additionally. Vert simply shook his head in response to this, altough Kurt couldn't see it.

Taro went behind Kurt, and so did Shirako and Wylde.

''I'll go with Vert!, I wanna see if there's anything cool there!'', Dash announced as she switched gears and sped up after Vert.

''I'll go with you'', Ludmila said as she took the right path.

''I'll come too'', Ana said as her car, Black Widow, or rather, it's engine, roared under the hood. She punched the Nitrox 2 button and raced down the track.

''I'll play safe and go to the surface'', Camila exclaimed, in stark contrast to her teammates' aformentioned choices.

''I'll go with you'', Talia told her as she aligned TechTyte behind White Hope.

''I'll go as well yo'', Gale said coolly as Bass Vortex joined the two girls above mentioned to form a three car ''squad''.

''I'll race after Greenie!, I want to see if underwater mocking is possible!'', Aurora shouted fiercely as she hit the gas pedal on Road Rage and chased after her cousin.

''I'm comin' to the surface, **¿ché Octavio, qué vas a hacer vos?** '', Martin asked his friend as he looked at the radio peripherally.

He was only met with silence for several seconds.

''Oct, you there buddy?'', Martin insisted.

''I'll go with Dash'', he simply replied briskly.

''Cool, be careful man, something seems off about this situation'', Martin warned him.

''Copy'', Octavio replied as he hit the Nitrox 2 button on Ocean Thunder and took the right path.

And so, the drivers divided on each path more or less in an equivalent amount...

XXXXX

The five Drone cars squad marched neatly in a single file line. The Lieutenant Drone leading the march. His virtual frown of concentration and seeking for perfection was unmistakeable. Three cars went to the left in the same fork that the humans had mere minutes ago been in, and two chose the right path.

XXXXX

The ''surface crowd'', which consisted of Shirako, Kurt, Taro, Wylde, Talia, Martin, Gale and Camila, found yet another fork in the road. Kurt, Gale, Talia and Camila took the left road, while Taro lead in the right one, followed by Shirako, Martin and Wylde.

The oldest Takamoto sibling switched gears and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Martin raced behind him. He looked in Impaler's rearview mirror that Wylde was coming at full speed. He shook his head in dissaproval before swerving to the side to let him pass.

'' _Jeez, always rushin', one day I won't be surprised if he hits his head against the door because he forgot to open it or some random crap like that_ '', Tincho mused as he went from fourth gear to fifth and reached 130 MPH. The tracks got together again.

Only to split up again... Martin cursed in spanish yet again, and he took the right path, behind Talia, Camila and Gale. Taro Kurt and Shirako were in the left path, followed by Markie Wylde.

''Yo', what's up Martin?'', Gale asked, in a rather high tone of voice, which was even higher than his music. That scared Talia as hell, but Camila and Tincho seemed to nevermind it.

''Hey, you are Shirako's sis right?, yeee, I got it right!, pretty much nothing, just cussin' cuz this track is kinda dumb'', Martin protested with a slight frown.

''Haha, I get you'', Talia chimed in. ''But we should focus on the race''.

''Yeah, you are right'', Camila agreed.

''Has anyone noticed Octavio's odd behavior?'', Martin queried.

''Yes, all of us have, he's had this strange vibe for a week now, something related to Rachel'', Talia observed as all four people focused on racing in that section.

''Which one did Kurt take?'', Wylde asked, almost unintelligible due to his clenced teeth.

''He's right behind me'', Taro revealed nonchalantly, like he didn't care the least if the two brothers beat each other to death.

Wylde nodded, and his smile turned into a frown as he touched the Nitrox switch, and a set of flames erupted from Spinebuster's rear wheels. He was nearing Shirako now.

''Woooooow, look at those colors man'', Shirako said, wondered by the underwater's fauna and flora marvelous sight. He was recording it with his handheld camera. He was suddenly distracted by Spinebuster passing by at a much higher speed than his relatively ''walking'' pace. Shirako craned his head to the left and saw Wylde speeding away.

Wylde finally caught up with Kurt, and accelerated just a bit more. He rear ended him once. Kurt grunted and looked on the rearview mirror. He was rear ended again and grunted in annoyance once more.

''Back off, _little brother_ '', Kurt ordered, somewhat mockingly.

''Your brother died in prison'', Wylde replied, with venom in his voice, as if to make Kurt realise that he was the one who had doomed himself, making Wylde change in an unthinkable way.

XXXXX

Back in the Acceledrome, Nolo accompanied Lani in her former Wave Surfers '57 Chevy, making a practice lap around the base of the Wheel of Power. She finished it and braked to a halt, the tires squealing in protest against the ground.

''Is Pork Chop gonna be okay?'', Nolo questioned her, his hazel eyes facing her directly.

Lani's gaze fell on him. She was not oblivious to the concern that Nolo had for Pork Chop, even though they were in opposite teams.

''I thought you hated the Metal Maniacs'', she stated, unbelieving.

''Just one'', Nolo remarked sadly as his eyes deviated from Lani's and looked out through the window.

She was at a loss for words, so she simply sat silent in the car.

XXXXX

After a considerably while of racing without anything happening, Vert felt bored.

Until he caught glimpse of two things. First off, he was being followed by a lot of his pals, well, only Octavio, and then, by all the other girls, including Octavio's girlfriend, Dash. He neverminded it because he saw some kind of thing to his right which made him brake quickly.

''Cool, a hyperpod!'', he mumbled as he went in reverse and got on it.

Rainbow Dash, Aurora, Vert's cousin, Ana and Ludmila, the brave, venturing Street Beauties, and Octavio, passed him, and they soon disappeared out of sight.

Vert revved up his car in place and soon enough, the Hyperpod launched him at an extremely high speed, 514 miles per hour. He soon passed by the other drivers, which were bespectacled by him. He laughed really hard when he got to see Oct's face. He could definitely read his lips saying in spanish ''son of a...''.

He turned on the music player. ''Go!'' by Mark Mrdeza was playing.

XXXXX

Tezla overlooked from the Control Room how Nolo put on the apparatus, altough Nolo was far away from that place, he was in fact down, near the Wheel of Power itself, with Lani.

''The Drone's driving is like a machine, precise, contundently flawless'', Karma remarked from behind Tezla. ''But there's some things it does perfectly... the skills which were tested specifically in each Realm we raced in''.

She remembered all the Realms they had all been through so far.

'' _In the Storm Realm it was staying focused on your driving, in the Swamp Realm it was finding the right line of grip, the Cavern Realm was about driving in the dark, and to win the Mythic Realm you had to understand how the different environments in which the mythologic creatures lived in affected your car's performance_ '', she reflexed. ''The Drones are mastering specific skills every time they go into a Racing Realm'', she announced to him. ''Maybe that's the whole point of the Realms'', she proposed her opinion to the Doctor.

Tezla saw from the Control Room how the giant ''mattress'' was inflated and acquired it's full size. ''No, no, the point of the Realms is to win the Accelechargers'', he vehemently countered with rotundity.

''And the only way to win, is identifying the exact skill for each Realm, and master it!'', she kept on arguing.

Tezla sighed as he told her the next doubt-filled words, ''Even if you are right, if the Accelerons created the Realms to teach us... I don't know, we need more time to think, and to test''.

''The point is, that there is no more time Doctor Tezla, I can help them win, and I can help them _now_ '', she concluded, with an emphasys on ''now''.

Convinced at last, Tezla talked to her ''Do it'', as he returned to the miniature Wheel of Power.

Karma grabbed the headset communicator and got her hands to work.

XXXXX

'' _Tell Doctor, tell lawyer, tell mailman, tell mother, gotta step up, gotta move out!_ '', the music reverberated through Vert's speakers as he finally caught glimpse of sun light. He reached the surface!

His car sailed out in the air as the Hyperpod automatically dropped him.

'' _Vert, this is Karma, I think I know which skill you need to-_ '', but her voice fell on deaf ears as he cried a ''yeaaaaah'' of joy as he landed on the track and drifted over the water.

He took another curve and drifted over some more water with complete control of his car.

'' _Vert, you need to focus on mantaining control when hydroplannning, and when you hit the water, you gotta watch the oversteer, and_ _ **DON'T**_ _accelerate!_ '', Karma told him as she checked the on board camera.

''How long have I been in the Realm Karma?'', Vert asked, acting like if he hadn't heard her announcement.

'' _Almost thirty minutes_ '', she replied as she checked the clock.

The exit Portal glowed in the distance, with the Realm's symbol on it still present (which, on this ocassion, was a light blue ''N'' letter inclined 45 degrees to the right).

''I'm going for the record, fastest time ever!'', Vert cheered as his frown of determination focused on the road. He switched gears after taking a final curve, and he sped up.

'' _VERT, LISTEN,_ _ **BACK OFF THE ACCELERATOR!**_ '', Karma's voice boomed over the radio.

''Woah!'', Vert cried in surprise as he slammed the brakes after losing control of his car, he tried swerving the steering wheel, but his car spun out of the track and sailed out in the air, aimed at a giant red coral reef.

He activated the EDR after moving the lid up. He felt strange as his entire being was teleported out of the Realm. He could still feel some heat of Power Rage impacting on the reef, and subsequently, exploding immediately after the collision.

''WOAAAAAAAAAH!'', he screamed as he sailed out of the Wheel of Power back in the Acceledrome and he hit the giant... cushion?. He slid down off it and landed on the ground safely.

''Yes!, it worked!'', Lani said, smiling and cheering. Nolo, albeit not showing so much exterior joy, commented with a slight smile, ''Yeah, it did''.

'' _Bullshit_ '', Vert muttered under his breath. He had failed. _Again_. Due to his own stupidness. This was the top of it all.

XXXXX

Shirako's brow furrowed as he grunted. He was falling behind. He switched gears again and hit the pedal to the metal so as to catch up with Kurt, Wylde ''crazy dude'' and Taro, his Metal Maniac counterpart.

On the other hand, Talia, Gale, Martin and Camila were right behind them. Talia sped up TechTyte and saw the sun light outside as the track turned into a ramp leading up.

Kurt landed out in the surface first, followed by Taro and Wylde. Shortly after Shirako landed, altough a bit drifting, so he had to steer to keep control of his car. Martin's ride, Impaler, landed perfectly. Bass Vortex, TechTyte and White Hope did as well. They all ran down to get to the Portal.

Rainbow Cruiser, Rachel's car, I mean, Rainbow Dash's, sailed out and landed behind them, racing at full speed. She was oblivious to the danger of this. Martin slowed down until he was behind her. Octavio, who had passed Aurora, Ludmila and Ana, reached the surface and caught up with his girlfriend. The aforementioned Street Beauties (And Vert's crazy cousin) landed safely on the racetrack as well.

''Hey, Rach, listen, you gotta slow up a bit, the track's got water, it's dangerous!'', he cried to her in warning.

''Chill Oct, I got this uuuunder complete control!'', she replied calmly and overconfidently, mistake by which she would pay.

The Racing Drones landed behind the last one, which was Ana's car, Black Widow.

Camila looked in the rearview mirror as the Lieutenant Drone activated its battle mode. It pulled the lever on it's right, and the car transformed into a battle-tank like thing. It was protected by a big carapace with outside wheels that was like a ''protection'' to the main car, the Lieutenant Drone's car. It also had a lava plow that was launchable.

The Drone's face was covered by it's ''combat mode'' visor. It pressed the lava plow release button, and it was sent out in the track. It hit Ana, and she went flying out in the air.

'' **OH, SHIIIIIIIT!** '', she screamed as she and Ludmila were sent out into the air. However, both cars had installed Teku patented technology, jump jets. Altough they spent a lot of the jump jets' fuel reserves, they used it to make their cars descend back down safely.

Octavio and Dash, however, which had Martin closely near them, simply jumped over it with the Jump Jets. Martin did not have jump jets, so he had simply ''impaled'' Octavio's car like he had done with the Lieutenant Drone in the Swamp Realm. He unattached himself and proceeded with the race.

There was a fork in the track, and they all went to the right while the Drones went to the left, chasing after the main drivers.

''We're OK!'', Ana advised through the radio.

''Copy that!'', Martin replied as he raced in between Dash and Octavio. He was literally in the middle, Oct behind and Dash ahead.

And suddenly, it was when it happened. She suddenly used too much speed and lost control of her car. He franctically tried to push the hook button. He instantly punched it and it went out, intending to grasp Rainbow Cruiser's back.

Her car had already sailed out in the air.

Octavio's screams of desperation to Martin literally ripped everyone's ears through the radio, since all the human drivers were talking on the same radio channel.

''MARTIN, THROW THE FUCKING HOOK ALRIGHT, OH NO, SHIT!, DASH!''.

''I...CAR...SAILED OUT...NEED TO!...EDR DOESN'T WORK!...DAAAAAAAAAAH!'', she cried as her car flew out in the air aimed right at a giant coral reef.

The memory was, from that moment on, imprinted on Octavio's retinas forever. On his dark brown eyes the reflection of her car impacting on the reef, and exploding in a ball of fire. Martin and him got back in the main track right ahead of the Drones. The Lieutenant Drone then rear ended Martin and sent him hurling out off the track. The Maniac latino smashed the EDR and succesfully escaped death, his car, unfortunately, being destroyed in the ensuing explosion.

'' **¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** '', he cried as he was thrown out of the Wheel of Power. He landed with a grunt and a dull thud against the giant, padded cushion. Unfortunately, he fell harder than he expected in the ground, and he heard a really nasty ass crunch on his left lag.

''Damn, that's gonna be **really** sore tomorrow'', he said grimly as he laid on his back, looking at his _slightly_ out of place and _just a bit_ twisted left leg.

Back in the Realm, Octavio's teeth clenched. Hard.

'' _First, you made my girl lose control, and now, you almost kill one of my best friends of my entire life?, how 'bout I teach ya' some manners asswipe!_ '', he grunted out as he smashed gas pedal, keeping in mind what Karmah had told Vert.

Up ahead, the same lava plow kept going.''RAM!'', Taro cried out, but only he was safe from it as he swerved to the left. It wipped off the map Kurt, Wylde, Shirako (who had used the Swamp Realm Accelecharger), and Talia and Gale and Camila. The above mentioned girls used the track Shirako had created to get back on track normally. They thanked him and he just said ''Yo', it's cool to help my sis's buddies, remembah, my sis's buddies, my buddies'', somewhat enigmatically. Then, we have Aurora, who ran by herself on another fork of the surface track.

''They're all right'', Karma announced to Tezla.

Tezla frowned as his metallic fist smashed the console back in the Acceledrome, ''they've lost again!''

Suddenly, with his left leg horribly broken, Martin busted through the Control Room's door. ''Get me a radio, I need to contact Octavio''.

''What for?', Tezla asked, perturbed by the sudden annoyance.

''He's gonna go apeshit, I've known him for years, he's gonna get **REALLY** mad and do something he thinks he can do with control, but he'll risk his own life, I am talking about avenging her'', Martin quickly said.

''Here, there is one right beside me'', Karma offered to him, while pointing at an empty chair to her left.

''Thank you, Karma right?'', he said as he ran to the seat, well, rather, limped quickly.

''Yes'', she simply stated as she gasped at his evident wound, but did not comment about it.

''The Drone's have mastered the skill for this Realm, driving over water, they deserve to win'', Karma simply comment as she observed all of them slowing down considerably while mantaining a perfect driving over water.

Tezla nodded in acknowledging, and saw that, besides the infuriated Octavio, to which Martin was screaming in spanish, Taro was still running and was about to engage _by himself_ all the Drones.

''TARO!'', Tezla shouted to the Asian Maniac.

XXXXX

''I'll take them'', Taro said as he turned on a switch in Rivited's dashboard. The cars front wheels were covered in a carapace-like armor, and from the front of the car, a lava plow emerged. ''Right at the end'', with that added, he touched the Nitrox button and accelerated, having caught up with the Drones.

The Lieutenant Drone, through the camera that had looking at it's rear, saw Taro coming at an alarmant speed.

''Maneuver seven'', it ordered to it's subordinates behind it.

The one behind it swerved to the right and braked, with Taro attaching himself to it. Another one came from behind Taro and smashed Rivited's back, going the three cars together. He turned over his shoulder and overlooked the situation. ''I've got trouble'', he said turning back to the front. Taro frowned at the Lieutenant Drone going alone ahead and crossing the Portal in first place, snatching the victory from his hands.

Taro heard a second **CLOMP** behind him, and on the rearview mirror he noticed it was Octavio. He was oblivious, however, to the calamitous situation the latino driver had just experienced, thus, Taro did not know why was said Teku so angry that literally the veins were visible on his face. He had attached to the Drone car, well, rammed it rather.

The four cars, Taro's, Octavio's, and the two Drone subordinates, reached the Portal and crossed it, dissapearing in a flash of white light.

And so did Ana, Lud, Cami, Talia, Gale, Aurora, Wylde, Shirako and Kurt. They all landed out of the Realm safely, and after storing their cars, some returned to their common tasks, while others, Shirako, Ana, and Camila, went to see the race in the Recreation Room.

XXXXX

The Drone Lieutenant came out of the Realm in first place. It's car drifted to a halt as it's driver disassembled the roof and the doors, because it was such a hulking robot that it literally made up the cockpit's doors and roof. It lifted it's right arm proudly, showing the Water Realm Accelecharger to Gelorum, it's leader, and to all the other millions of billions of robotic henchmen, which hailed it in victory.

Gelorum, on her balcony which overlooked the entrance to the Drones HQ's Portal, smirked in satisfaction.

Shortly thereafter, Taro and Octavio emerged through said portal, the two drone cars flying away and exploding in the chasm below.

The Maniac and the Teku, the later much more calmer now, studied with a frown the environment. Everything was black and glowing green. Multiple unintelligible mumblings were heard.

''I've got more trouble'', Taro summed up the situation in which they were.

The Drone Lieutenant stopped showing the Accelecharger and turned to face both human drivers slowly.

XXXXX

Karma looked at the computer screen as it flashed with static.

''We're not receiving transmission from Taro'', Karma told Tezla, turning over her shoulder.

''Neither am I from Oct'', Martin added, grunting from his injured leg.

''Something's happened'', Karma said as she kept her focus on the screen.

XXXXX

Drone henchmen started closing in on Taro and Octavio. The Lieutenant Drone looked at both drivers menacingly with it's combat visor engaged suddenly.

''I'M OUT!'', Taro shouted as he nodded to Octavio. He made a thumbs up gesture and both went in reverse to the Portal, punching the Nitrox 2 button to achieve the required 300 MPH to pass through it.

Both their speedometers reached three hundred miles per hour and they both sailed through the Portal, and back into the Realm.

Karma was slightly jumpscared by Taro's feed coming back up again, all of a sudden.

''I got him, he's back!'', Karma exclaimed, cheered up.

''And I ain't alone'', Taro expressed. He was taken aback because he was back in the Realm, he thought he'd come out into the Drome again. '' _So much for thinking things can go easy_ '', he mused.

''Hey Karma'', Octavio greeted her.

She could feel the hidden rage beneath his voice. A person could only last so long without exploding, letting out all the negative emotions. She hoped he didn't do it while still in the Realm.

''How much time do we have left?'', Taro asked, getting her attention back again.

She glanced over at the clock and responded, '' _Less than twenty minutes!_ ''.

''Can we make it to the Portal before it closes?'', Taro queried as he raced through the pipeline, Octavio literally right behind Rivited.

''Their EDRs aren't working, the electrical systems in their car are shorted out, their cars have submerged in water _twice_ '', Tezla diagnosed in a rather grim tone.

To add to this, the images of Rivited and Ocean Thunder glew the normal light blue and red color in the screens of the Drome, and Taro heard the sparking and fizzing of cables in his dashboard, along with the speedometer, RPM counter and the other stuff malfunctioning badly.

''You can make it guys, but you gotta watch your control when you are hydroplanning'', Karma warned both drivers.

''Let's do it'', Taro said, scowling with determination. (I recommend you play ''Anything but down'', more precisely, the part when it gets cool).

Taro and Octavio pressed the Nitrox simultaneously, and the cars left a mixed trail of yellow and blue flames behind as they sped on the track, disspearing after a curve. Taro switched gears to fifth, and so did Octavio.

A loud, low-pitched growl was heard on the left side of the track, and more on the right. Taro turned to the right slightly, and saw a lot of giant-sized manta rays, with black coloured backs and white tummy, which growled as they swam at the same speed of both cars.

'' _ACCELERATE, **NOW!**_ '', Karma ordered both men with a shout.

Taro switched gears again and ran over the water, and so did the Teku, the manta ray barely missing him.

''Yes!'', Karma cheered.

Taro allowed himself a grin of triumph, and he kept going on with the race, the male Teku never leaving the spot behind his car.

''Taro, easy, pull back, pull back!, good!'', Karma instructed the Maniac to correct the errors in his driving.

''Watch out Octavio, speed up, speed up!'', Martin shouted, doing the same like Karma.

Most of the drivers were watching the two giant plasma screens on the Rec. Room, and how the drivers maneuvered with the little time available.

'' **NOW, ACCELERATE, GO!** '', both instructors ordered their drivers fiercely. Fifty-five seconds and counting was all the time remaining.

They reached the end of the fork that led to the surface.

'' **GO, GO, GO!** '', Karma screamed yet again demandingly.

''Even if they make it out of the Realm, how do we know that they'll come out throug here, and not through the Drones' portal again?'', Lani asked Tezla, concerned for the well being of the drivers.

''I don't know'', he replied nervously.

Thirty-two seconds.

They both came out of the pipeline and into the surface again. They landed on the track and drove over the water, hydroplanning. Taro was reminded verbally to watch his corner force. He kept a deadly grip on the steering wheel as he drove a curve to the right. Octavio kept driving all the way behind him.

Back in the Acceledrome, Vert's eyes widened in surprise. '' _They're gonna make it!_ '', he mentally claimed. Even more, Kurt saw Shirako's mouth agape and his headphones actually _lower of the surprise_. Kurt's mouth gaped even more. '' _If Shirako removes his headphones, this is some **SERIOUS** shit man_'', he observed mentally.

''I have to talk to-'', Lani said to Karma, but she stopped her with a gesture of her palm.

''If you lose steering, don't overcorrect!'', Karma announced as she looked at the clock.

Ten seconds and counting.

Last body of water in which they had to slow down.

A curve.

Five seconds.

The portal was visible in the end of the track.

They both smashed the Nitrox button, using the last bit they had.

Three.

Two.

One.

The alarms in the Acceledrome started blaring, and just as Lani's eyes widened in shock, thinking they had lost two more drivers, she saw both the blue car and the yellow one come out of the Realm, and then the Wheel closed.

''He made it!'', Lani announced on the PA system. Karma blew out a breath of relief. Monkey and Tork cheered in the Rec. Room with the rest of the drivers.

''Good work Taro!'', Wylde cried from over Spinebuster's interior.

'' **¡BIEN BOLUDO!** '', all the spanish speaking Street Beauties and Martin shouted.

''Yeeeeeaaaah, ha ha!'', Pork Chop cried and punched Gig away in his state of emotion, sending the hovering machine plummeting down to the ground.

''He's a good driver, for a Maniac'', Nolo commented as he walked away of the Recreation Room.

''Yeah, _the best..._ '', Vert added, somewhat grimly as he looked down at his feet.

However, not everyone was cheering. Taro had gotten of his car and was looking at Ocean Thunder. His grin turned into his signature frown as he walked to the car. Suddenly, the latino Teku bursted through the driver door, and sprinted to the now idly-spinning Wheel of Power.

He fell to his knees, his helmet removed. The Mythic Realm Accelecharger fell of his grasp, and so did his helmet. His entire body felt weak, devoid of the determination and flaming need for revenge he had held mere minutes ago. His head fell down, and tears streamed down his face, staining his clothes and the light blue dragons on his helmet.

'' _I've failed her, I failed you Dash, you were the one I sworn to protect, to love and to even risk my life for, and I've doomed you, I am sorry!, I am an useless shit!, crap!, sorry!, sorry!_ '', he mumbled until it became unintelligible whimpering. He fell into a curled position, and he heard multiple, albeit more and more muffled, footsteps and voices. He felt tired, and he fell asleep, a sleep that he hadn't had in a long time.

PS: There it goes, this edited version has added Taro's epic scene, suck that lazyness!


	12. Chapter 12

**Acceleracers: Restart**

 **Part Two: Speed of Silence**

 **Chapter Twelve: The aftermath**

 **A/N:** What's up guys?, hell yeah baby!, I'm back!, now much more active than I've probably ever been!, heh, well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter (which I've revised thoroughly for any errors I might have comitted, as well as adding Taro's epic scene on the Water Realm). Having nothing else to say, let us go on with this chapter to know what happens! Yeah so, this chapter contains an EXTREMELY graphic lemon, so be advised people, oh I almost forgot, **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN ACCELERACERS, VOCALOID, COKE-COLA, OR ANY OTHER BRAND, REPEAT, I DO** **NOT** **OWN ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND ENJOY YOUR FANFIC.**

I heard faint footsteps, multiple sets of them, and almost unintelligible, mumbled voices. I saw a blur of a soft pink color, and another one of light blue. I was devoid of any energy, I was beyond tired, and I let whoever was grabbing me by my arms take me to a place where I could sleep. I think Nolo, Martin, Miku and Luka, along with Lani and Taro, were there when I blacked out. Anyways, what was I thinking?, oh, I remember!

Yeaaaah, I remember, I remember how much I could use some sleep.

I was put on what I vaguely presumed was Lani's medic car. And then, of course, to the Infirmary. I remember being put on one of the many beds, and then I saw blackness. Sweet, velvety blackness.

XXXXX

 ***FIFTEEN MINUTES AFTER THE WATER REALM'S CLOSING***

Nolo and Martin busted through the Infirmary's door, and quickly put the asleep Teku on a bed. Martin then winced in pain as his right leg, since the adrenaline that fueled him had worn off.

''You're okay **guey**?'', Nolo asked Martín as he took a look at his injured right leg. (Guey means dog, dude, man, buddy).

The Maniac grunted as he sat on another bed, and nodded in response, ''Yeah, I just need one of those weird metallic casts that help you move and I'll be fixed up in no time''. He exclaimed that with a reassuring smirk of self-confidence.

Nolo nodded to him before turning back to Octavio. Lani came in, followed by Miku and Luka. The mechanic and medic connected him to an electrocardiograph and checked his vital signs. His heart rate was steady, but soon after some minutes it started spiking. He twitched erratically and shook his head, his hands balled into fists and hit the bed. He mumbled gibberish.

Lani cursed under her breath as she did not know what to do. She gestured for Nolo to hold him steady and then she ran to the medicine cabinet. She rummaged until she found a tranquilizer. ''Yes!'', she cheered in a murmur. She grabbed it, as well as a syringe, a piece of cotton and some ethyl alcohol to sterilize it. She ran back with the aforementioned items to where Octavio as, and then quickly grabbed the syringe, put some alcohol on it, and cleaned it with cotton, and then filled it with some of the tranquilizer. She rolled the spasming Teku's right sleeve, rolled it up, and injected him the syringe on it.

She waited for a few seconds and sighed in relax as he stopped moving so erratically, and his heartbeat monitor slowed down to a normal pace.

''I'm pretty sure he went unconscious because of the extreme variety of emotions he experimented so violently one after the other in the Water Realm and after he came out too, he's gonna need some rest, but in case he wakes up or something, can someone watch over him?'', Lani diagnosed as she turned around, her ponytail swirling around as she did so.

She faced all of the drivers who were there, Luka, Nolo and Miku. She suddenly noticed Martin was missing.

''Where's-'', she queried but she was interrupted by someone.

''I'm here, and I could use some help too'', Tincho chimed in as he pointed with his left index at his broken right leg.

''Oh, that's easy to fix'', Lani said as her feet tapped on the ground quickly as she ran to the cabinet again, grabbing on the way the syringe, the alcohol and the tranquilizer. She stored all of the items, not before cleaning the syringe, and grabbed a right leg metallic orthopedic boot. It was like Tezla's biosuit, except that it obviously wasn't full body, instead, it covered said body part. It was like a prosthetic leg, that did all the effort that the leg would normally do, so Martin would be able to walk (but obviously not drive) until his right leg's broken bone welded up by itself. Lani handed it to him and aided him in the process of getting it on. Martin experimentally stood up, and walked some steps. He whistled in approval as he thanked Lani.

''Alright, so, who's gonna watch over him?'', Lani asked this time, with the four drivers' attention focused on her.

''I got some stuff to do on Synkro, sorry Lan'', Nolo excused himself.

''I gotta help Monkey with some of his Nitrox stuff'', Martin told Lani, shrugging in apology.

''We can watch over him'', the pinkette, Luka, offered, her gray eyes switching from Lani to Miku. The light-bluenette raised an eye in questioning at her teammate, ''We?'', she questioned.

''Yes, Miku, _we_ '', Luka responded, making emphasys on the word ''we''.

''But-'', Miku protested, before being cut abruptly by an elbow striken directly at her stomach by Luka.

''Alright then, if something happens, just hit me up girls, I'll see you later'', Lani spoke as the walked away of the Infirmary, followed by Nolo and Martin, the last one's right leg replacement making a metallic sound like that of Tezla's suit whenever he moved or gestured.

When they were sure that they were alone in the Infirmary, they grabbed two stools and sat on Octavio's right.

Miku seemed to be somewhat nervous, so she decided to ask Luka to break the tense silence that engulfed them, ''Yo', Luka, are we really alone in here, the-the three of-of us?''.

''Yes, we are, Pork Chop's recovered quite fast indeed'', the pinkette replied. She eyed Miku cautiously, and noticed that Miku was in an obvious state of distress.

''You okay Miku?'', she asked her teammate.

''Yeah, it's just that I'm feeling hot in here and-'', Miku was already going on with the most random excuse she could muster, until Luka cut her off.

''Don't bullshit me Miku, I know you used to like him some months ago, when we first started racing for this Tezla dude. I know how you felt when he fell in love with Rachel, and how your heart broke, and the resentment you hold against him. But trust me, even before he started his short-lived relationship with her, I realized that you and him had some close encounters, I know how much you like him, because... I do too, all this time I've started to like, to desire him more and more, but I just haven't been able to tell him, and I did not want to risk telling it to you because I felt that would ruin our many-years-long friendship'', Luka revealed.

Miku gasped and her eyes widened, she lost balance and almost fell off her seat of the shock of this revelation. ''A-a-are you serious Luka?, I-, just-, you... damn!'', Miku stuttered, before punching the stool. ''I didn't know!, and... how could you have held this from me all this time?, you know I love you like a sister you idiot!, I would've never gotten angry with you!, in fact, we could have shared him!'', Miku protested, her voice rising almost to a shout.

''Are you serious?'', Luka queried, her gray eyes glowing with hope at this statement of her friend.

''Yup!'', Miku replied cheerfully.

''Pinky promise that we'll share him, aaaaand tell him as soon as possible?'', Luka proposed, extending her left, smallest finger, the one nicknamed ''pinky''.

''Pinky promise!'', and with that, Miku extended her left one as well and they sealed the pact.

By the time they had finished talking about this serious matter, the digital clock on the wall read 6:30 PM, and Miku gasped when she saw the time.

''Damn!, dinner!'', she cried out.

''Don't worry, I'll go get it for us, just watch him over, okay?''.

''Alright, hurry up'', Miku told Luka as she watched her pinkette friend sprint away. '' _Damn, her ass looks so tight and nice on her jeans_ '', she observed mentally as she looked at what she was wearing. A thigh-length blackish grey skirt with a light blue outline where it ended, knee high black socks that covered her slender, long, and soft-pale legs. Black with a light blue sole shoes, and a white, sleeveless t-shirt, which made her pronounced chest stand out. She blushed when thinking about this, more being in front of him. '' _Not like he's gonna_ _die or something if he sees me naked, would he die?_ '', she mused as she analyzed the final garments she had. Her black headphones on her head, and the small, black, square-shaped things that held her two, long pigtails on place. She also had sleeves that went from her elbow to her wrist, they were of a black color with light blue sci-fi patterns. She thought they were cute, they were given to her as a gift by her brother Mikuo, when she moved away from Japan.

She heard footsteps and saw the Infirmary's door slid open, when Luka came in with a trash with two plates, one with a steak and mashed potatoes, and the other with a couple of pizza slices, with mozzarella cheese. And also, two bottles, one with Coke and the other one with Sprite.

''I got the steak and potatoes, you got your pizza Miku, bon appetito!'', Luka announced as she passed the plate with pizza to the light-blue haired girl.

As they ate in silence, more focused on the food than in any matter worthy of being talked about, they noticed how the sleeping Teku's heart rate started rising slowly, but not so violently as before, but rather normally as the one of a person who wakes up after sleeping for some time. They finished eating and drank something off their bottles, and then put them on the tray, along with the empty plates.

''Mmmm!, that was delicious!'', Miku chirped as she poked her stomach playfully. Luka giggled at that.

''Oh shit, he's waking up!'', Megurine cried as she pointed to Octavio. Miku nodded to her teammate and they both stood up from their stools.

XXXXX

 ***DEEP SOMEWHERE IN THE CONFINES OF OCTAVIO DONOVAN'S MIND***

''Huh?, where am I?'', I asked, my question bouncing off invisible walls in the blackness in which I was sunken. The floor was solid, and I got up from my sitting position and started to walk. I walked, and then sprinted softly, until I started running until I slowed down back to a walking pace, and hit my face against a wall. I let out an improper word in my native tongue before the blackness turned into a vast white color. It wasn't an intense white, so my eyes did not hurt. A humanoid entity was in front of me. It walked closer to me and I saw it was covered in a black garb that shielded all of it's body, and it had a hood on it's head, which covered most of it's face. It had normal skin though, since the lower half of it's face was visible.

His voice, deep and resonating, full of a wisdom that carried centuries, if not millenniums, of knowledge, spoke, ''Greetings, Octavio''.

''How... How do you know me?''. I did not feel scared by this person, but rather fascinated, somehow I felt he had the key to some questions I had, like, are there other universes?, in case that there are, is there like, a soldier version of me or something?, how is the world like in that universe?.

''I can perceive in you a lot of inquiries, youngling, but I'm afraid you'll have to look for the answers by yourself, I know that it sounds ridiculous, and frustating, believe me when I tell you that I've been in the same situation as you, a long time ago, a time that even my mind cannot recall correctly'', the person replied enigmatically.

''Oh, apologies, so rude from my part, my identity , I cannot disclose it safely right now, but you may call me the Overseer, I am the one in charge of maintaining the balance of forces in the Multiverse'', he spoke as he walked closer to me, until we were face to face.

Unperturbed, I exclaimed in victory, 'Aaaah, but you have fell on your trap, as you have answered at least one of my many questions!, aha!, the one if there are other universes, you mentioned the Multiverse, meaning that there are multiple universes, and thus, you ultimately revealed the answer to me!''.

The Overseer smirked in delight, and chuckled, ''Aaaah, I see you are the holder of a great, fast-working and thinking mind, I see in you the typical traits a common human teen would have, rebellion, anguish, angryness, lazyness, but also, the good things, your love for your close ones, the respect and strong sense of justice you have, even with those who are not.. good... to say the least, and a lot of more other characteristics, that is why you and your close ones survival is the key to maintain the balance in YOUR universe, you must defeat Gelorum, or she will succeed in her task, destroy the Accelerons, and ultimately conquer your race'', he said ominously as he kept facing at me, the upper half of his face covered by the hood. ''As of right now, you are asleep, but, you are about to wake up, so'', the hooded figure said as he started to vanish, ''Remember my words!, you are not alone!, your friends count on you, and so do you!'', it shouted as it lowered his hood.

And just when I was about to look at his face, to see how he was, an intense flash of white light filled my eyes, and I shielded them.

XXXXX

I awoke in the Infirmary, with a slight jump. I was in an upright sitting position, and looked at my surroundings. Miku and Luka were there, and I startled them with my sudden awakening. Suddenly both of them jumped at me and threw me back to the bed. They embraced me tightly, and I didn't know what to do, so I just hugged both of them back.

''You're awake!, thank God!'', Miku cried out in joy.

''We thought you were dead Oct, never scare us again like that!'', Luka shouted.

They had me pinned down to the bed so hard that I was feeling their boobs rub against my chest. '' _NO, OCTAVIO, FRIGGIN' DON'T!_ '', I advised myself mentally, and I did my best so as not to get it hard, and I mean _down there_.

If I did get hard, they did not even notice, and they pulled back a bit so they were both facing me, their faces full of concern.

''Yup, I'm back ladies, yeah!'', I cheered with a smirk, my brown eyes focusing on both girls at once. They both chuckled at me, I was still the same.

Still the words from that man were imprinted on my memory.

'' _You're not alone, your friends count on you, and so do you_ ''.

He was right, absolutely right.

XXXXX

Days passed by after he awoke, and everything seemed to be back to normal. Those days turned into a week, and that week soon turned into two. One of those days I was lying down on my bed, it was night, and I was having trouble sleeping. My eyes opened softly, and then they closed with force again as I shuddered lightly under the single blanket with which I covered my body.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Flames, flames and more flames, fire covered the entirely of the car. Mother wrapped her arms around me and covered me in a motherly hug, embracing me and protecting me in that night. I sobbed as I saw the ambulances come, they took Father's body, as well as Onii-chan's, the japanese term for big brother. Mikuo was, no, IS, his name. I heard them tell Mother that Father was badly burnt, and that he had died in the instant the car burst into flames, but Onii-chan would get fine, he had suffered minor wounds and scratches, thanks to Father's heroic sacrifice of pushing Mikuo off the car in movement when it was spinning out of control, Mother had jumped off the car, and told me to do the same, everything had been so blurry. I was only ten at the moment, this had been seven years ago, and the memory still haunted me._

 _''Shhh, it's gonna be okay honey, shhh Miku, shhh, Mommy's here for you lil' girl'', Mother soothed me with her soft words as she hugged me tighter_

 ***FLASHBACK END***

''WAAAAH!'', I screamed as I awoke suddenly, jumping in the bed. '' **Mierda** '', I cursed, using the same word Octavio used so much. I thought about him for a brief second and my whole body, which was shaking wildly, stopped. I still trembled a bit, and then took some deep breaths, and then looked at the ceiling as I laid back in the bed, thinking of one thing in particular that Mom taught me to do, she said that adult women did it for various reasons, and told me that her, in particular, did it to relax, and to feel calmer after something tense. '' _Don't be afraid Miku, masturbation is something natural, it is a process that forms part of us, and even if at first you don't like it that much or feel scared, put your mind in blank and let your heart guide you, in the end, you'll end up swimming in a sea of pleasure, and you'll be immerse in a lake of great inner peace, remember my words darling, a Mother talks because she has life experience_ '', and she was damn right. It helped me a lot when I was in high school, I had only one boyfriend throughout all my high school life, and he was a douchebag, a complete dumbass, my relationship with him was extremely short lived, in fact, it only lasted a month. Thus, and adding to that my cautiosness, I had never lost my virginity, Luka as well, unlike our girl classmates who already had, surely on any party or another wild, crazy event or occasion.

I shook my head to clear it and put my mind in blank, and then, decided to do it. Carefully, with my left hand I unclasped my light-blue and white striped bra, from my back, and tossed it to the nightstand. I then grabbed one of my breasts, and stroked it. I squealed in delight, and then slid my right hand under my panties, and teased my entrance. I started moaning, and I imagined he was with me, giving me his warmth, his affection. I imagined he was the one with his fingers rubbing my womanhood's lips lightly, and then he poked them in. I moaned louder, and I rhythmically pumped in and out, occasionally stretching my fingers to hit _that_ spot, which made my eyes see starts and my head go dizzy. I imagined now that he was the one, with his hard manhood, the one pumping, in and out. I started hitting that place more and more until... ''OCTAVIOOOOO, OOOOAAAH!'', I screamed atop my lungs as I came. I was completely drenched in sweat after that, and I panted, breathing heavily. Several minutes passed by as I got calmer, and in a more relaxed state.

Mom was so fucking right, she's a genius!.

I heard from the adjacent room to mine, on the right, the same sounds. They came from Luka's room, it seems as she was having the same problem as me. I heard her scream as well, and then silence. I really hoped that Cami, Ludmi and Ani, our other three teammates, had a deep sleep, or if they hadn't, that at least they hadn't heard us.

Maybe the thing between me, Octavio and Luka could work.

Not for anything, hope is the last thing that is lost.

XXXXX

After a few days, I found myself in the Cafeteria, place in which I fell asleep after eating and cleaning the dishes. I fell asleep watching a football match of the 2005 Colombia FIFA Wolrd Cup. I faintly heard the screams of my teammates, Ludmila, Ana, Camila and the Metal Maniacs as they cheered for the countries that were playing the final. Argentina and USA. Minute 90, Argentina and USA were even, 2 and 2, until, in the last mintue, Gabriel Heinze scored a goal, a header that hit the right post and went in, resulting in Argentina winning the match and becoming the champion. Ani, Cami, Lud, and Martin, despite not being that much of a big fan of soccer, cheered since our national team had won a world cup after two decades. Argentina won the FIFA World Cup in 1978, and in 1986, and this was the third time that we won it.

I remember a hallucination I had while I was asleep, which I felt extremely vivid.

 ***HALLUCINATION***

 _I was in the Street Beauties dormitories wing, in front of Miku's room. I knocked on the door and she punched on the code on the other side and the red light beeped in a friendlier green one, letting me inside. Luka was already there with her as well._

 _''Did you call me Miku?, do you need help with something?'', I asked her, smiling. It was night, and the dim lighting of the room made her light blue eyes glow, thing which made me blush, feeling like if I were a small human, staring at a living beauty._

 _''Yes, me and Luka wanted to tell you... s-s-something'', she stuttered, blushing. ''Come on, have a seat'', she gestured to her queen-sized bed._

 _I nodded and sat on it. They pushed me back on the bed, and both of them were over me, looking down at my dark brown eyes, Luka Megurine with her light grey ones, and Miku Hatsune with her light blue ones, respectively. They smiled at me as they both said, ''We like you, we love you, we have loved you for a long time''. Miku took the lead as she pronounced these words, ''but both of us did not want to say it to each other or to you, due to the fear of potentially ruining our friendship''._

 _''We realised how much you care for each one of your close ones, Martin, the M. Maniacs, the rest of the Teku, our teammates, the Metal Teku not so much, and finally, the two of us'', Luka said. ''That's why we wanted to reward you, sort of, with this''._

 _After all that, everything was blurry, the only thing worthy of mentioning is that they both ended up moving up and down their big breasts, with my erect manhood in between, ready to explode, and that's what it did, I came on their faces, both of them sucked it all, licking the remains, moaning and humming in approval._

 ***HALLUCINATION END***

''Hey, wake up **boludo**!'', Martin hollered at me as he threw an empty can of soda at me.

It hit me squarely on my head, and I let out an improper word in spanish, not for the pain, but rather the abrupt awakening.

''You okay **guey**?'', Nolo asked as he sat down next to me.

''Yeah man, just feeling tired, that's all'', I replied as I shook my head to get the sluggishness away from me.

''Alright bro, take it easy, just, if anything's troubling ya', don't feel too pressured, take a deep breath, and analyze it coolly'', he advised as we bro fisted and parted ways.

Man, day after day, this, feeling grew more and more inside of me, like, I needed to talk to Miku and Luka right now. I casually walked down one of the many hallways one day, when I came across them.

''Yo', girls, listen up, I-Eeh!'', I was cut off abruptly as Miku put a hand on my mouth and gestured for me to get in through a set of double doors. I managed to read a sign before entering. It read, ''Girls Spa and Shower Room''.

''Crap'', I muttered. Luka followed suit, and locked the door with her keycard, before shoving it in the left pocket of her jeans.

''Alright Oct, we're gonna have some fun today'', Miku said seductively as she started undressing _right in front of me_. Luka walked up to her and started doing the same. They both threw the bags they had into a large bench that went from one end of the room to the other. They did it slowly but steadily. Miku turned to me halfway undressed, barechest, with her boobs jiggling sexily as she spoke, ''Come on dude!, are you gonna shower with your clothes on?''. Luka giggled as she kept removing her garments. I saw them walk to their bags and grab something, and then I saw how they ate some pills. '' _Maybe they're taking some meds, I wonder what for_ '', I mused mentally. Anways, I was at a loss for words so I decided to remove my clothing. Navy blue Teku joggings, out, white Teku jacket with a light blue symbol on the back, out, blue Teku tank top with white team symbol, out, black socks, out. I tossed all of my clothing on the large bench that was against the wall, and remained only in underwear, my plain white boxers. I saw Miku and Luka finish undressing, Miku and Luka threw their respective underwear sets at the large bench where the rest of their clothing was. I did the same with my boxer, and then followed them, walking at a slow pace, to the showers, which were at the left of the room. In the center, looking over my shoulder, I noticed several spas, five exactly, each one of a different size. ''Cool'', I observed. It seemed that Tezla did not mind extra expenses. They opened the shower's faucet and the hot water started raining down on us, thankfully, the shower was big enough to accommdate the three of us comfortably. There was a soap bar and shampoo nearby. First, we got wet, and I saw their naked bodies and their skin, so beautiful, soft-pale, but not a deadly white shade, just, a bit white, they were both two goddesses, I couldn't describe their beauty better.

Miku turned towards me and stretched out for the soap. She handed it to me and exclaimed, ''Well, ain't you gonna help us?'', as she looked at me expectantly.

''Yes, o-o-of course!'', I stuttered. Luka got behind me, pressing her bare breasts against my back. ''Relax'', I heard her whisper in my ear. She planted a kiss on my left cheek. ''Everything's gona be okay, alright?, this is nothing strange or anything, it's perfectly normal'', she reassured me as she planted another kiss.

With that boost in my morale, I gestured Miku to turn around, and started to rub the soap on her back, taking care of washing all of it. Her beautiful body, oh man, she was beautiful!. I then passed the soap on her slender, delicate arms, and down her legs. She then turned around and I rubbed it on her upper chest, her tummy, and down her legs, stoppin at her feet.

''You're missing two parts Oct'', she reminded me.

''Where?'', I asked shyly. She, as a response, stretched her arms and grabbed both of my hands and put them on her boobs.

''Squeeze them'', she told me gently, and I did as she asked me to do. She moaned. I did it again, and I started rubbing them as I cleaned them. She then turned around and I did the same with her butt. Her two buttcheeks, damn! It was a round, fine rear, yes sir!

Then, I slapped her lightly. And she squeaked in surprise.

''Like that?'', I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

''Yes!'', she replied. I slapped her again and she yelped again.

''Now's my turn!'', Luka chimed in optimistically as she got in front of me, and Miku came behind me. I sped up the process, and Luka moaned, licking her lips when I, after finishing with her arms, legs, stomach and upper chest, grabbed her buttcheeks and squeezed them and rubbed them. ''Mmmhmmmm!'', she moaned as I kept doing that, moving on to her tits. I squeezed them, and then I had the idea of pulling her closer, and I tripped on the water, and fell to the floor, with me on top of her, with her breasts in front of my face. Miku clossed the faucet and then laid in the ground, to my right.

Luka then nodded to me, ''Go ahead, do whatever you want with them''. I shrugged before starting to suck on her right breast as I massaged her left one with my left hand. And with my free right one, I reached out for Miku, I trailed down her stomach and down to her groin.

XXXXX

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh GOD OH _GOD!_...

My dream's coming true, our dream, Luka's and mine. Having him, all for ourselves!

I grabbed his hardened manhood and started jerking it up and down just as he teased my entrance. He spinned circles around my entrance slowly, gently, before poking a finger inside. He pumped it in, and out, and after some minutes, he added another finger. I moaned as he almost reached my sweet spot. I felt that he had hardened to his maximum length, and I tapped him on the shoulder.

''Huh?'', he said as he turned to face me. ''Hey!'', Luka whined, not having him sucking on her breasts anymore.

I pushed him down on the ground and crawled over to him, and I aligned myself with his shaft, and slowly slid my womanhood down on his big dick.

I grunted, and some blood came out of my pussy as he looked up at me with his eyes widened, he seemed so innocent, so... peaceful...

''Are you okay?'', he queried.

My eyes filled with tears as he broke the barrier.

I almost heard him, but I was pretty sure he had said his typical curse word, the bad word for poop.

He looked down at the blood and exclaimed, ''Why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin Miku?!, jeez!, I screwed up!, I'm a dumba-'', but I cut him off as I slid down the entire length, and edged closer to him and looked at him dead in the eye.

''You are not a dumbass, you are the sweetest, most beautiful, nicest gentleman on Earth, the best one that Luka and I could have found, don't you ever forget that'', I said to him as Luka, to his left, nodded in agreement.

His look changed from one of concern into one of determination. He smirked at me, ''Thank you Miku'', he whispered as his face came close to mine, and I closed my eyes as our lips met. It was a soft, tender kiss, that lasted as long as we could make it last. Our tongues battled for dominance, but he was filled with the fire of determination that not even himself could put out (even if he tried to, not that he wanted though). With his left hand he resumed satisfying Luka, playing with her breasts, and with his right one he teased her womanhood as she moaned loudly.

''It's... big'', I commented as I bounced softly at first. ''How... how long do-'', I was a bit afraid to ask.

''Eight inches, 20 centimeters'', he replied, blushing, his gaze avoiding me momentarily.

''It's big, really big, I just need to get used to you, that's all'', I reassured him with a smile on my face.

He nodded in response and started pounding me. Oh my god, OH GOOOOOOOD, AAAAAAAH! Just like I had dreamed it. Yes, yes!, yeeeeees, YEEEEEEES!, ''OOOH, AAAAH, YES!'', I moaned as he almost reached that spot. He angled himself and he managed to hit it. ''OOOOOOH!, RIGHT THERE, THERE!'', I told him as I hugged him, pressing my breasts and upper body hard against him. ''OOOOOOOOOH, I'M... I'M CUMMING!, O...OCTAAAAAH!'', I screamed atop of my lungs as my inner walls contracted and relaxed and I released my bodily fluids on him.

''Miku, I'm... Grrrruuuh!'', he grunted as he came as well, inside of me, not having enough time to pull out.

''CRAP!'', he shouted. He was already panicking again but I calmed him with a kiss on his lips as I said, ''Relax, Luka and I took some pills that Lani gave us just in case, we're always prepared for anything, remember''.

He afforded himself a sigh of relaxation as he leaned back on the ground. He was still quite hard, and I sucked on it for a bit until Luka pushed me off.

''Hey!'', now I whined as she sat on top of it.

''My turn!'', she cried happily. ''Now, don't you go slow on me like you did with my buddy Miku here, I ain't a pussy like her, because my pussy can handle your thing better than her's'!''.

''You sure Luka?, well'', he shrugged as he said the following words, ''Get ready''.

He started bouncing at a medium pace at first, and then at a faster rate, and Luka moaned atop her lungs.

XXXXX

''OH GOD, YES FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARDER, OOOOH BOY, OOH OCTAAAAAH!'', I shouted, I did not want him to stop, fuck, he had cum once and he was still rock hard, how was that possible?

Some blood seeped down my womanhood, but I calmed him down with a kiss as I rubbed my breasts against his chest.

''OOOAAAH!'', he pumped in as I tried to articulate. ''IT'S!- OAAAH! OKAY!, OAAAH! IT'S NORM-AAAAAAAH!AAAL!''.

He kept getting in and out rhythmically, while kissing with Miku, making out passionately. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned to face me, and he kissed me as well, our lips meeting, and our tongues fighting for control over the other. In the end, he beat me and he licked the walls of my mouth as I moaned loudly, satisfied. He pumped fast, really fast, and he hit the spot. ''OH, RIGHT THERE, THERE!, AAAAH!, FUCKIN' YEEEA!'', I cried in ecstasy as he made me reach my limit and I came. ''Oh, aaah, yeah!'', I mumbled as I shook, I still had some energy left, but not that much.

''Wanna try the back door?'', I asked him.

''What?, but, wouldn't it hurt more than it did through the front?'', he questioned, dubitative.

''Relax, it's gonna be alright'', I told him calmly.

''Okay, I guess'', he replied as we stood up.

''Bang me, against the wall'', I ordered him softly.

''What?'', he queried, nervous.

''I want you to fuck me **HARD** '', I made emphasys on the word ''hard'', and he got the meaning.

''Alright, here goes'', and with that said, he ventured in.

At first, just the tip of his hard cock entered, and slowly, he entered it all. I moaned atop of my lungs with each fragment of it that got inside, and then he thrusted out. In and out. In and out. I got lost in a trance of pleasure as Miku came to me and we started kissing each other, as our breasts and nipples collided we moaned in each other's mouths.

I felt Miku slid her right hand to my pussy, and she started fucking me too. Oh GOD!, DOUBLE FUCK!, YES!, IT FELT SO FUCKING GOOD!, IT'S LIKE EATING PIZZA AND BARBECUE AT THE SAME TIME, AAAAAAAAAH!, I couldn't stand it, it was so much pleasure at once, and I came hard on Miku's hand. She took her hand to her mouth and tasted my fluids. ''Yummy, you are yummy Luka, you taste so good!'', and with that commented, she drank all of it, giving some to Octavio.

He then finished pounding me, and grabbed Miku.

She squeaked as he pinned her against the wall.

XXXXX

''Can I Miku?, pleeeeaseee?'', I heard him plead, and over my shoulder I saw him put a puppy face.

''Be gentle okay?, please'', I indicated him.

He nodded, and unlike Luka, he went in like a gentleman, and slowly started to thrust in and out until he quickened the pace, and, mixed with Luka's massaging of my front entrance, I came again. I moaned as I was exhausted, but still had a last bit of energy left. Luka gave some of my cum to Octavio, and he tasted it, ''You taste delicious Miku!'', he shouted.

And now, the final part. We pushed him down to the ground and, me on the right, and Luka on the left, with his hard dick in the middle of our breasts, we started jerking it up and down, up and down until we felt he was close to cumming, and then, we stopped, and both swapped from our breasts to our tongues, and licked it up and down, until he announced, ''I'm... I'm cumming!'', he groaned as he unloaded a big, final load of his virile sperm on our mouths. And we laid on the ground, exhausted. I curled on his right, and Luka on his chest. He hugged us as we cuddled with him, pressing our breasts hard against him. Even though he had lost the hardness, he was still big.

I felt tired, and he kissed me deeply, but briefly, and then he did the same with Luka.

''Goodnight, my sweet princesses'', he told us.

''Goodnight, our knight'', we replied in unison.

And the three of us fell in a deep sleep.

 **PS:** Well, there goes chapter 12, I know this looks a lot like a filler, but I wanted to add some more spice to the story, also, this was like, the part in which Pork Chop is hurt in the infirmary, around the half of the second movie, but instead of being Pork Chop the one who's recovering, it's our latino Teku Octavio!, woooo!, heh, anyways, I'll see y'all folks next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Acceleracers: Restart**

 **Part Two: Speed of Silence**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Metro Realm**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN ACCELERACERS, THE METAL TEKU CHARACTERS, OR THE GRAND THEFT AUTO SERIES, I ONLY OWN MY OCS, OH AND YEAH, MIKU AND LUKA ARE PROPERTY OF CRYPTON FURUTE MEDIA (THE COMPANY THAT MADE VOCALOID, AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, IT'S BASICALLY A VOICE BANK THAT SYNTHESIZES VOICES TO SING, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO PROVIDE A BETTER-QUALITY DEFINITION).**

 **A/N:** Let me clear out some stuff before, I would like to reply to an anonymous guest reviewer who has mentioned that I have not changed the story rating, and furthermore, he/she suggested that I had abandoned all intentions of continuing the story, and I quote him/her (his/her entire review goes as this), ''Firstly you haven't changed the story rating. Secondly.. what? This is so out of left field it's grotesquely funny. I understand if you got tired of the story and decided to turn it into a bit of a joke but maybe keep unrealistic hentai to adult fanfiction''. Yes, ladies and gents, that's his/her review. Let me reply to it all. First of all, I did not bother to change the rating from Teen to Adult/Mature because people, when they look up fanfics in general, they tend not to tamper that much with the filters that much, and much less with the rating, and thus, I've decided to keep it T because that way more people will have easier access to this story. Now, in second place, I don't understand what did you mean, guest, with leaving it ouf of left field, maybe you misspelled it or something, but I want to respond to you the matter of me abandoning the story, **I HAVE NOT, AND I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY, NOR HAVE I GOTTEN TIRED OF WRITING THIS.** I have a lot of nostalgia about this story, it was the first one that I started writing, and it shows how much my writing style has evolved throughout the year and a month (roughly) that I've formed part of FF dot net, anyways, let me get to my last point. **IF. YOU. DON'T. LIKE. THE. LEMONS. IN. THE. STORY. THEN. DON'T READ. THEM. JUST. SKIP. THEM. OVER.** I can not stress this enough either, it's annoying to have people reviewing things like ''remove the lemons cuz it makes this sucky story suck even more'', or things like that. PEOPLE, SERIOUSLY, USE YOUR COMMON SENSE, THE STORY'S SUMMARY ITSELF SAYS ''Warning, contains lemons, mostly aesthetical'', AESTHETICAL, _**A-E-S-T-H-E-T-I-C-A-L**_ , and this means that they have little relevance in the story, but if you like reading them, or you don't mind the extremely graphic scenes, then be my guest and by all means, read it. Sorry if I have been rude, harsh, or violent on this particular A/N, but I needed to make that stand out. I assure you, now that the previous chapter's out of the way, there's a very reduced possibility that there'll be another lemon in this story, but, you know how spontaneous I am in particular, so all I'm gonna say is, be advised.  
Now...  
 ***Clears throat*** , WEEEELCOME, TO THE ACCELEDROME ANOTHER CHAPTEEEEER LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEEN!, WOOOOO, FINALLY, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A COUPLE OF MONTHS I HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO ACTUALLY WORK ON MY STORIES (AND ENERGY TOO HAHA!), I hope you enjoy this, and now, as I apologize for this unusually long Author's Note, let's move on to Chapter 13! Oh yeah forgot to say, I deleted that anonymous' review, so as not to bother anyone with his/her rudeness. Now, this time **FOR REAL** , on with the story!

 ***TEKU GARAGE, AROUND 12 AM***

While the action developed between those three in the Shower and Spa Room, a certain blonde from the Teku walked silently to his team's garage.

'' _Why did I even bother racing again?, I barely won the World Race, I am a selfish, useless jerk who has an ego that sometimes gets as inflated as Wylde's, damn!_ , GRRR!'', Vert Wheeler mused, growling at the end as he punched a Nitrox barrel, the cold metal making his fist hurt. He shook it in the air to free himself of the pain. It worked, surprisingly. There wasn't any light turned on, for he did not want to alert everyone that he was leaving. He had only his flashlight to illuminate his path, which, held in his dominant right hand, cast a light in his way as he walked.

'' _I'm pretty sure no one would give a fuck if I left anyways_ '', he kept rambling on mentally as he walked slowly. He spotted what he was looking for, a purple Teku motorbike with the letters of his team written in grey, with a triple set of thin, vertical grey stripes.

He had his helmet on his left hand, and he wasted no time on getting on the bike. He put his helmet on hurriedly, fastened it and was about to start the bike, until he heard footsteps.

''Yo', Vert, what you doing bud?'', Shirako Takamoto asked as he saw his teammate on the bike.

Vert did not know how to answer. He wanted to tell him the truth, Shirako was a cool, chill person, he wouldn't give away his plan. '' _Everyone will hear from this sooner or later though, ah whatever!_ '', Vert reflexed before turning to face Shirako.

''I am getting away man, I am only an obstacle for all of you skilled guys and girls here, sorry buddy'', he spoke, looking down slightly, ashamed.

''Yo' man, you ain't like that, it's your call anyways, but remember, we'll always be waitin' for yo' at the Teku, we're your friends man'', Shirako replied, somewhat saddened by his friend's departure.

''Aight man, thanks, I knew you'd understand, take care'', Vert said as he started the bike and drove a bit closer to Shirako. They brofisted before Vert revved up the motorcycle and sped away towards the exit.

Shirako saw how his teammate disappeared in the distance until he couldn't hear the rumbling of the bike anymore. He sighed and shook his head, sprinting briskly towards the Teku dorms.

XXXXX

It was deep in the night in the Acceledrome. Around three o' clock in the morning. The two japanese Street Beauties slept on the floor of the Spa and Shower Room with the latino Teku, hugging him, each of them lying at his sides. Pork Chop slept soundly in his room, having almost recovered from his injuries in the Water Realm. Shirako, having gotten into his bed, pulled his headphones' volume to the max and laid on the matress, covering himself with the white blanket. His eyes closed and he dozed off to sleep, bopping his head to the rhythm of the beats even unconscious.

Tork Maddox was having problems sleeping that night. His eyes opened and closed as his mind raced back to that time a year and a half ago.

 ***FLASHBACK***

His hands were on the steering wheel, his right foot slammed hard on the gas pedal of Hollowback. Tork looked to his left just in time to see that he was losing the lead, being passed by Tone Pasaro. The latino, bald Teku smirked at him as Synkro got the advantage. The Afroamerican Maniac growled, and his expression shifted from a normal one to a frown. He switched gears, pressed the gas pedal, and rear ended Synkro. He smirked in satisfaction at his work as he saw in the rearview mirror how Tone lost control, spun out of control and overturned, until Synkro exploded, being engulfed in a ball of yellow fire, being the only thing that had color in that grayish white toned flashback.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

''Grah!'', Tork cried out as he jolted awake. He breathed heavily as he looked in front of him.

'' _Impossible_ '', he simply mused, his entire mind going blank. In front of the Maniac leader, the ghost of Tone Pasaro himself stood. Tork took a deep breath as he ventured to ask, ''It wasn't my fault, was it?'', as he looked expectantly at the figure in front of him. Tone's grim expression did not even stir and he did not pronounce a word. Instead, he dropped the golden cross-shaped necklace, letting it fall to the ground.

Tork this time awoke for real, and he looked at his room's door as he heard footsteps outside. A shadow appeared under the small patch of light that entered from the outside, and he squinted as he recognised that it wasn't Tone this time.

XXXXX

Karma finished practising yet another round in the driving simulator that Tezla had built. Her car was on a giant treadmill that moved and shifted to the left and right, as she drove with the steering wheel in the virtual Racing Realm. She got off her car, took off the pink and white practice helmet and grumbled to herself as she walked to the computer connected to her car.

 _99%_. Showed the machine with giant, white numbers. That's how good she had done driving. ''Not good enough'', she observed, frowning lightly. Aaaand her frow completed as she heard the sound of tools clattering to the ground in the distance as she observed _a certain someone_ in the Maniac's garage.

She shook her head in disapproval as she eyed Nolo from the distance. She silently walked to said team's garage and leaned against the wall which had the light switch. She saw Nolo walking up to his number one enemy's car, with a wrench in his right hand. She turned on the lights and he looked up at the ceiling, startled. He then turned to face her, while mumbling, ''Huh?'', in confusion.

''Go to bed Nolo'', Karma told her team's leader as she walked closer to him.

''We can't beat the Drones if we have to fight the Maniacs at the same time'', he commented, ignoring her words.

''This isn't about winning races for you, it's about _revenge_ , about what happened to Tone'', she claimed as she eyed him guiltily.

''Yeah, murder doesn't just happen'', Nolo whispered, evidently starting to get more and more anxious, and angry as well.

''Tone crashed because he committed a mistake'', Karma pressed Nolo.

''Tone didn't make mistakes!'', Nolo barked at her, scowling.

''STOP PRETENDING NOLO!'', she shouted at him, having had enough of his child-like attitude. ''You knew how much he liked to show off!, I told him he was drifting too much in the curves!-''.

Nolo cut her off sharply, his voice raising to a holler, ''DON'T TELL ME ABOUT MY BROTHER!''.

''Yeah, he wouldn't listen to me either'', Karma mumbled to herself, her ocean blue eyes deviating from Nolo's hazel ones.

''Are you lost?'', Tork's voice boomed throughout the place, getting both Tekus' attention. ''Or are you looking for a place to be alone?'', he asked Nolo coolly, eyeing him with his right eyebrow raised.

Nolo half-grunted, half-screamed a ''GRAAAAH!'', exclamation as he threw at Tork the wrench hew as holding in his right hand. The metallic object arched in the air, before coming down and passing to the left of Tork.

The Maniac looked over his shoulder where the mechanic tool landed on the ground with a loud **CLANK!** sound.

He frowned at Nolo lightly as he uttered menacingly the words, ''If you ever do that again, _you better not miss_ ''. He squinted at Nolo as the Teku opened his mouth to reply.

''Let's settle it up!, right here!, right now!'', Nolo demanded fiercely, his fists tightening as he gestured angrily to Tork.

''Nolo, this is pointless...'', Karma interrupted her team's leader, not wanting him to get into a fist fight.

''This is between _him_ and me!'', Nolo spat out bluntly, almost not even turning to reply to Karma's words. He also said ''him'' (obviously, talking about Tork) with utter contempt.

''I'm not gonna fight you Nolo'', the Afroamerican Maniac leader replied to Nolo's challenge, declining it with a neutral expression on his face.

Nolo responded to that angrily, snapping, ''I think you will, _gruh!_ '', grunting in the last part as he grabbed a wrench from a nearby toolbox that sat on a workbench. He smashed a Maniac car's front windshield, snapping the glass with a thunderous _**CRACK!**_ into lots of pieces.

On that given moment, the alarms of the Acceledrome started blaring, and Tork looked up in confusion with his mouth gapping slightly. The Wheel of Power started spinning.

XXXXX

''Eh, whah?, what?, ow'', Kurt groggily exclaimed as he was rudely awakened by the alarms, showing a state of evident confusion.

''Oh, ah, whah, EEEH?, oh, sorry pork chop'', Deezel ''Pork Chop'' Riggs mumbled idly to his small plushie as he awoke due to the alert of a new Racing Realm opening. He closed his eyes again and kept snoring loudly.

Monkey was in paradise, or that's how it seemed. He was floating, like, he could swim and all in the air, he saw a lot of tools and random vehicle parts, engines, tires, pedals, and more. He turned to the right and his eyes widened as he saw Lani floating in the air, dressed with her usual overalls, but they were of a pure white color this time. ''Lani!'', he exclaimed in shock as she beckoned him to come closer to her. ''Me?'', he mumbled while pointing at himself dumbfounded. Lani nodded as the jumpy mechanic swam closer to her. Lani then made a kiss gesture, and then her face adopted a completely weird look as she her dark green eyes crossed and opened her mouth stupidly, and then everything went white.

Monkey fell off his bed as he made exaggerated movements with his hands in the air, trying in vain to grab on to something. He landed with a thud on the ground, yelping in surprise.

Tezla cleared his throat as he turned on the microphone on the Acceledrome's Control Room.

'' _The following drivers will enter the Realm!_ '', he announced like always, as he randomly thought of who could go into the Realm this time.

'' _Kurt Wylde!_ '', as his name was mentioned, Kurt finished getting on his Teku shoes, and walked to his room's locker, grabbing his trademark orange glasses. As he put them on he heard the next people being mentioned.

'' _Taro Kitano!_ ''. Terra's big brother got out of bed slowly. He stretched his arms, legs and neck, before grabbing his helmet, and Rivited's keys. He also grabbed the Cavern Realm Accelecharger, he had to give it back to Tork, otherwise he'd be angry, and they already had enough crap with dealing with Wylde whenever he got pissed off at Kurt for no reason whatsoever. He jogged out of his room silently, exchanging a nod with Martin as he passed him. He also took notice of the metallic, technologically advanced cast that covered his right leg. '' _Damn, he sure got injured when he came out of the Water Realm_ '', he mused as he turned his head back to see in front of him.

'' _Mitchell McClurg!_ '', at the same time, as Monkey whined with, ''Hey, the name's Monkey!'', Kurt raised his left eyebrow in bewilderment. ''Who even is Mitchell?'', he wondered out loud as he adjusted the strap of his goggles.

'' _Karma Eiss_ ''.

'' _Tork Maddox_ ''.

'' _Nolo Pasaro_ ''.

Those three kept staring at the ceiling as Tezla kept broadcasting the drivers' names for this Realm.

XXXXX

'' _Ludmila Sorelo_ ''. Lud, the most tanned, but not that much, member of the Street Beauties, got off her bed angrily, giving wherever Tezla was the middle finger with both of her hands. She sighed and walked to her wardrobe, and quickly dressed up entirely, since she had slept almost naked except for the black underwear she wore, damn, sometimes she hated the slightest bit possible the summer. She threw on a white,short sleeved t-shirt with her team's name on the back written in black, black jogging pants, a grey hoodie, and green tenis shoes. She also grabbed her helmet of course, and her car's keys, she sprinted away of her room to her car, as the door closed obediently behind her with a _swoosh_ sound.

'' _Ana Lovreau_ ''. Ani, being somewhat more patient than her tanned, black haired teammate, got off the bed much calmer than Lud, but not because of her patience, but rather because of the lazyness and her being sleepy. She checked what she had on: yellow tank top, white shoes, and knee-length blue jean shorts. '' _That'll do_ '', she mused mentally before grabbing her orange hoodie with her team's name written in dark green on the back of it and making her way to her car briskly.

'' _Camila White_ ''. Cami blinked the tiredness away from her soft chocolate eyes, and simply adjusted a bit her shoulder-length blonde hair. She took some seconds to look at herself in the mirror, she was clad in a navy blue tank top, a white hoodie with her team's name written in the back in black, and camo jogging pants, with gray running shoes. She nodded to herself, grabbed White Hope's keys and ran away of her room, the door closing behind her as expected.

'' _Talia Pasaro_ '', the Metal Teku co-leader was having trouble sleeping, so she was not so rudely awakened by Tezla's advice in the speaking system. She sighed and walked away of her room, not before taking wit her helmet and TechTyte's ignition keys.

'' _Verity Maddox_ '', Tork's female sibling had just finished changing her car's oil when she heard her name being mentioned on Tezla's broadcasting. She got out from under her car, cleaned her hands with a rag and closed Back Alley's hood, nodding in satisfaction while clapping her hands slightly. '' _That will suffice_ '', Verity thought as she grabbed her helmet, her car's keys, and got inside. She put the key into ignition and revved up the car. The engine rumbled like if it was new. She grinned even more.

'' _And Terra Kitano_ '', Taro's sister, who also had a signature frown and a silent, reserved attitude as well, stood up from her bed silently, and walked to the wardrobe. She quickly covered her body with a black, long sleeved shirt, black boots, grey jeans, and a yellow and black jacket. She walked away from her room, after picking up Welded's key set and her black helmet, her black combat-like boots tapping with hollow sounds against the navy blue floor outside her dormitory.

XXXXX

Karma stopped staring at the ceiling and her frowning ocean blue eyes fell on Nolo's hazel ones. ''We've got a Realm to race'', she said as she walked away, concluding the three-way argument that had taken place minutes ago.

Nolo's frown faltered slightly as he watched her go. He turned to Tork one last time and looked at him, ''See you inside''. And with that being spoken, he walked away, turning his back on the Maniac, throwing the wrench he held in his right hand (and with which he had destroyed Rollin' Thunder's windshield) to the ground energically.

Tork shook his head in disapproval as he observed Nolo striding away. ''Just like your brother'', he mumbled to himself. He was startled by a... burp? to his left. It was none other than Mitchell McClurg, nickname Monkey, grinning nonchalantly and holding a bottle of some drink he did not manage to identify.

''You know, Tork, you should take some of this before you go into the Realm, 'cuz I'm tellin' you man, this stuff keeps your eyes OPEN!'', Monkey exclaimed as he made exasperated gestures with his palms, and chuckled lightly.

Tork shook his head for what seemed the one-hundredth time in the night and walked past him, shoving his weak teammate out of the way, eliciting a yelp as Monkey almost lost his balance. The red haired Maniac mechanic looked at his car and gasped while trying to shout something to his leader, and ended up coughing. When he recovered, he shook his head vigorously. He cleared his throat and looked at Tork as he told him, ''What happened to my car?''.

The biggest Maddox sibling, not wanting to tell the whole story and Nolo's furious outburst, he simply replied with, ''Take Spinebuster'', as he opened Hollowback's driver door and climbed in.

Monkey's face went neutral at this time, he didn't know if Wylde would get angry or not, but it was Tork's order. He shrugged before walking fastly to the aforementioned car.

''Tork!'', the Japanese Metal Maniac cried out to his leader.

Tork turned and saw how Taro throw at him the Cavern Realm Accelecharger. It sailed out in the air and landed in his right hand perfectly. He nodded to Taro in thanking as he climbed inside and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Monkey had gotten inside Wylde's ride, got his helmet on, strapped the seatbelt, and started accelerating the car. He hit the brakes and slowed to a halt suddenly, making the tires squeak against the ground in protest.

''Hold up, that's MY car!'', Wylde said as he turned his back to Taro and started walking towards Spinebuster.

Monkey struggled with the gear stick.

''Nobody drives my car but ME!'', Wylde insisted, getting closer and closer to Spinebuster.

Monkey finally got the car's gear lever to work, and he started speeding away towards the portal. ''Wow!'', he cheered in astonishment.

''Don't worry Wylde!, your car's runnin' great!'', Monkey reassured his bolt-headed teammate, smiling out through the driver's window.

'' **MOOOOOOONKEEEEEEEY!, GRAAAH!** '', Wylde screamed, enraged as he threw up his fists, defeated. He sighed and decided to leave it like that. '' _He better come back with my car, or I'll rip his head off with my bare hands_ '', he threatened Monkey mentally as he leisurely made his way towards the Rec Room to see how the race developed. Not like he had anything interesting to do anyways.

The rings of the Wheel of Power finished aligning themselves and the symbol of the Realm was visible. This time, it was the Metro Realm, Tezla observed from the Control Room. A simple square was the symbol for this racing scenario, but, which could be the dangers that awaited our drivers here?

XXXXX

 ***ACCELEDROME, EXACT TIME 3:05 AM, FIVE MINUTES AFTER THE METRO REALM'S OPENING, GIRLS' SHOWER AND SPA ROOM***

He woke up feeling extremely peaceful, more than any other time in his life. He suddenly realised he was lying on the floor... Naked? He instinctively covered his groin and slowly looked to his right and then his left. His mouth soon opened in disbelief and stood there, still in a vague shape that resembled his smile, as his eyes frowned, forming a somewhat weird grin of disbelief. He rushed to his feet and saw the pink haired girl that was also sleeping naked, as well as the light blue haired one.

''¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda _mierda_ _ **MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ '', he cried out, his voice suddenly rising in volume until he screamed atop of his lungs.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'', he shouted as he rushed to where he vaguely remembered he left his clothes, and then quickly put them on as fast as he could. He then went to the pink haired woman's jeans and retrieved a keycard from the pocket. He ran towards the door, slid the keycard, dropped it on the floor and ran away.

His memories from the previous night were extremely blurry, but as he sprinted away they became clearer and clearer. Lust, and wild, wild stuff too explicit to even be thought about. He shook his head as the young latino Teku, not Nolo, the other one we already know, ran away from his haunting thoughts. He didn't see that the corridor through which he sprinted ended in a T intersection, and he smashed his head against the white wall.

He took in air as sharply as he could as he cried in pain, ''SON OF A-!'', and couldn't finish as he rubbed his sore forehead. He then took a turn to the right and kept thinking about everything. '' _What do now?_ '', he mused, he shrugged and went to the Rec. Room, maybe Martin was there, he could ask him how his leg was, and see if some Realm had opened.

Meanwhile, back in the room he had just left, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine, who had been violently awakened by the rattling made by Octavio, slowly got up and dressed up fastly. ''What the heck just happened?'', Luka questioned, frowning.

''Hell if I know'', Miku replied, throwing on her white shirt as she turned to look at Luka. ''But, Luka, I don't know if it was such a good idea after all'', Miku said, a worried look making it's way to her face.

''What do you mean Miku?'', Luka asked, her left eyebrow raising in questioning.

''He must have a freaking web of different emotions mixed up all in his dull skull'', Miku replied, her look of concern and worry having changed to a stern one. ''Luka, don't interrupt me'', Miku stopped her teammate with a gesture of her right open palm as she lifted up her skirt. ''I'm serious here, we should not have done this, crap, he already was going through a lot of stuff, it wasn't necessary to add the reveal of our little dual crush on him''.

Luka seemed to seriously think about it, and her frown disappeared, replaced by a neutral face, and then she sighed loudly as she told to Miku in agreement, ''You're right, we should go and talk to him later, apologize if needed, but we need to think, the three of us need to- hey where's my keycard?'', Luka queried as she reached for her left jeans' pocket but didn't find the object.

''He must've used it, but knowing him, he must've left it for us somewhere, come on, let's go'', Miku talked as both girls finished dressing up and walked towards the exit, their bags hanging on their backs.

''Here it is'', Luka cried in happiness as she found the keycard right beside the double metal doors. Both got out of the Spa and Shower Room and she closed the door with the keycard shortly afterwards.

''I'll see ya' later then Miku'', Luka said to her light-blue haired teammate, who just nodded in response, and both parted ways in opposite directions.

XXXXX

 ***?, DRONES' HQ, LOCATION UNKNOWN***

A green and black car sped by in the Drones' track as it reached their version of the Wheel of Power and entered the Realm.

A second car, a third one, a fourth one followed it, as well as the Lieutenant Drone's car, the commander of the Drones while competing in the Racing Realms.

As the Lieutenant Drone entered the portal, a monstrous, giant machine followed it. It was as long as Ol' Smokey in length, and twice or even THRICE, in height. It entered the Realm through the portal without inconvenients.

Gelorum watched her minions part away as she sat on her throne, looking at the chained prisoner held floating in front of her. She frowned at him as she spoke the next words, ''Soon, none of you will remain, we will conquer your land, loot your homes, burn and kill the entirely of your miserable, weak race until it has vanished from existance''.

XXXXX

Chicane swerved to the left, and then to the right as Karma reached the entrance to the path that led to the Wheel of Power. Synkro closed in behind, comandeered by Nolo. Both Tekus' bodies jerked back as their cars were given an initial boost of speed that increased their speeds up to 240 MPH.

Through the other path that led to the aforementioned place, Rivited entered, it's driver's body being pushed back due to inertia's action. Battle Spec, Spinebuster, and Hollowback went behind them, their drivers' yelping lightly of surprise as their cars sped up rather fastly.

Through the third road, the Street Beauties and Metal Teku that were chosen to race in this Realm entered. Ana in Black Widow, Ludmila in Street Bumper, Cami in White Hope, Talia in TechTyte, Verity in Back Alley, and Terra in Welded, closing in behind them with a frown that was a common trait she shared with her brother.

XXXXX

Peter Tezla overlooked the drivers through the many on-board cameras installed in them. He saw how they were all racing towards the Wheel of Power now.

He looked to Lani, just a bit over his computer screens as he talked, ''Tell them to change to slick treads''. She nodded to him in response and he heard her announcing that to the drivers.

Karma was the first one to switch to them, Chicane's tires morphing into a thicker form. All the drivers did the same. Monkey switched gears after having done that, and smiled in satisfaction as he voiced out to himself, ''Awesome!''. Kurt looked back slightly, and saw through the left mirror that _for the first time in his goddamn life_ he would have peace racing in a Realm, since Monkey was driving Spinebuster, instead of his brother. He grinned at this, imagining Markie's reaction. He chuckled as he switched gears and pressed the gas pedal.

Karma grunted as her car was given the final boost to reach 300 MPH and entered the Realm, followed by Synkro, Battle Spec, Spine buster, Rivited, Hollowback and the rest, which were the Metal Teku and the Street Beauties.

XXXXX

Chicane was spat out in the Realm, followed soon after by Synkro. Karma panicked slightly as she was in a tunnel with somewhat scarce lighting, and she saw cars incoming to her. She was in a traffic lane. The _wrong_ traffic lane. She swerved to the left to avoid a grey, generic city vehicle, and then to the right. She took notice of the amount of cars that were coming and started making calculations. Nolo steered as close as he could to the left, sticking right to the wall, making Synkro's left side screech against the wall as he cried out in warning, ''Look ooooouuuut!''. Some sparks flew out of Synkro's left side as it hugged the wall. Nolo then got back to the right and drove behind Karma carefully. Kurt came out of the portal, followed by Tork, Monkey and Taro. The remaining Teku widened his eyes as he maneuvered around the traffic.

''Whoa!'', he exclaimed as he narrowly avoided a head on collision steering to the left, he overcorrected it a bit when getting back to the right. And said flank of his car bumped somewhat hard on a passing car. He frowned in annoyance as he let out an expletive.

Back in the Acceledrome, the feed on Kurt's on-board camera was lost, and the screen turned to static. Lani frowned slightly at this as she announced to Tezla, ''We've lost the camera on Kurt's car''. Tezla nodded in response, not even looking up from his computer screen.

Then, the last cars came out of the portal, the Metal Teku and the Street Beauties. Ani's car, Black Widow, ran in the track, waving through all the traffic deftly. She smirked as she avoided each car with ease, followed by Lud, and Cam. The Metal Teku had no trouble swerving through the traffic as well, and they were mostly silent, since the ones who were in the Realm were the most serious ones, Terra, Talia and Verity, in that order.

''I knew that so many hours of avoiding traffic on GTA would be useful someday!'', Ani joked as she kept driving, switching gears to fifth.

''Shut up!'', Ludmi shouted somewhat demandingly from behind as they swerved through the traffic, getting used to it.

Suddenly, as Karma kept making calculations, Cami started doing the same, and soon enough she voiced out in the general radio chatter to all the drivers of all teams, ''There's a pattern, one car comes through at a time, on a lane''.

All of the drivers responded to her, taking in the information, some even being so grateful and kind, which was somewhat unlikely and a rare event indeed, that they thanked her verbally.

As Taro and Tork drove to left and right avoiding traffic, Monkey tried to do the same. He succeeded mildly, Spinebuster avoided the traffic, yes, but he bumped against the concrete barrier that divided both senses of the track, and against the wall of the left.

''Sorry Wylde!'', the jumpy red haired mechanic cried out, just in case. Not like apologizing would have done much to calm Wylde down anyways.

''Emerging!'', Taro shouted on the radio as he switched on Rivited's lava plow switch, and then jerked to the right violently. His car went through the concrete barrier, and Tork and Monkey swerved to the right, following him. The Metal Teku and the Street Beauties soon took notice of the breaking that the Maniac had done, and passed through it.

As Karma fully realised what Cam had some minutes ago, she came out of the tunnel through which all of the drivers had been driving in, and widened her eyes in shock as she stated, ''It's a Metro Realm!''. Indeed, what she saw, albeit at a relatively long distance from her, was a giant city. Giant buildings that were as tall as real-life skyscrapers dominated the place, and a complex assortment of tracks ran around them, on the heights, and on ground level. Furthermore, the track that lead to the exit portal was on the top end of one of the sides of the city, altough she did not take notice of that.

As the drivers drove now on the right lane, where they flowed along with the traffic so the risks weren't as high as going _against_ it, they were somewhat calmer now.

Nolo's gaze deviated slightly from Synkro's windshield as he looked up at his car's ceiling as if he could see her looking at him through Synkro's on-board camera, when Lani spoke, ''If you can find an exit, there may be less traffic off the freeway''.

The Teku kept driving ahead of the Maniacs, which were on second place, followed by the Metal Teku and the Street Beauties. Suddenly, there was an opening to the right in the track, an exit off the tedious freeway. The Maniacs sped up and got in front of Karma and Nolo, and took the aforementioned exit. Nolo kept going through the freeway, scowling at the mere idea of going through where _that_ Maniac went. Karma and Kurt went back to the left lane, using their jumpjets. When asked why by Nolo, Karma just replied with, ''I wanna test out my skills, to see if those hours of practice will yield any results''.

Talia switched to the special radio channel dedicated only to her team. ''Yo', girls, Imma stick up with Nolito, just to see that he doesn't try to kill your brother Verity'', she announced as she switched gears to fifth.

''Copy that'', Terra responded coolly. ''I'm gonna hop off the freeway and go with Taro'', she added, taking the exit to the right.

''I'll do the same'', Verity commented. ''My brother, if Nolo makes an aggressive action towards him, will most likely respond with even more aggression, which is likely to end up in disaster for both, so I'll keep an eye on him as well, it's up to you Terra then'', the female Maddox sibling reminded her.

''I'll be fine on my own'', Terra reassured her teammates, frowning in concentration as she sank a bit in her seat and sped up.

''Yo', let's get all off the freeway'', Ani commented on the Street Beauties' radio channel.

''Yeah, I'm with ya'', Ludmila agreed as she drove behind Black Widow. ''Cam, what you gonna do?'', she asked her team leader, looking through the rearview mirror.

''I'll go with you, let's go'', Cami told her two teammates happily as the three cars formed a single file line and got off the freeway.

The Maniacs reached a three-way intersection. Taro kept going straight, his sister following him soon after, unbeknownst to him though. Tork had taken the right path, which would be used by Verity and Ludmi as well, while Monkey went through the left, followed by Ani and Cami.

XXXXX

Somewhere in the Realm, a big garage with multiple blast-door sized entrances activated. From the multiple entrances, which were exactly seven, seven dull grey trucks, with red tinted windows, emerged, honking their claxons in uniform. This was one of the many hazards that the drivers, of the _three_ sides would have to face, the humans (Dr Tezla's drivers), the Drones, and [DATA EXPUNGED?((#)=%ERROR].

XXXXX

A black heap of metal with a green eye hovered high in the yellowish orange sky, looking down at the highway. It zoomed in with some electronic beeps and found it's target, or rather, some of them.

Chicane and Battle Spec swerved, narrowly missing two cars coming in front of them, and took the exit off the freeway.

''The humans are leaving the freeway'', the Mistress of the Drones informed one of her many henchmen that were out there in the Realm. Through the on-board camera, she saw the machine nod in response to her.

Meanwhile, two cars that looked exactly the same as the blackish grey ''ghost cars'' drove in the Realm, taking the exit to the left that Karma and Kurt had just taken seconds ago. Unbeknownst to everyone, those two cars were actually _real_ cars, camouflaged to slip by unnoticed.

XXXXX

Tork accelerated down the path he had taken. He was now running on a street which to the left had elevated train tracks. He overlooked the urban settlement with curiosity as he switched gears to sixth.

Without him knowing, his female, younger sibling ran behind him at a reasonable distance that allowed her to go unnoticed, so far. Adjacently to the left of the train tracks, there was a normal racing track, in which Synkro, tailed by Tech Tyte, sped up at the same pace as Hollowback. Nolo frowned as he looked to his right, and caught a glimpse of Tork's car. He tried to drive straight into the train tracks to get to ground level, but was stopped in his tracks when the train passed by suddenly, making him nearly lose control of Synkro's steering wheel. He shook his head and groaned as he regained control.

Suddenly, a female voice spoke in Nolo's car.

''Nolo, this is Lani, I'm downloading data on the most important skills for city driving''.

Nolo's hazel eyes squinted in distrust, and he hmmphed in defiance as he looked at his car's windshield behind his blue-tinted helmet visor. ''You're gonna teach me how to be a street racer?'', he asked her, annoyed beyond what is descriptible. Furthermore, he felt somewhat disrespected, thanks to his stubborn pride that he always had kicking in. ''My brother took care of that'', he added, frowning. '' _Time for payback_ '', he thought as he hit with his right thumb a blue button on Synkro's steering wheel. From the car's chassis, four blue flames emerged, making the car fly up in the air for several seconds, before Nolo removed his thumb from the jumpjets' button and then his car landed on the train tracks. He could swear he heard a metallic **CLUMP!** behind him, almost as if someone was following him. He shook his head, taking the idea back and fixing his frowning gaze on Tork's car. He drove off to the right and got off the tracks, hearing again, that **CLUMP!** behind him. He sped up and rear ended Hollowback, causing Tork to growl in shock. The Maniac looked through the rearview mirror as he overheard Nolo's challenging words, ''You ready to fight yet?''.

''Kid, you don't know when to quit'', he replied, keeping a cool look on the aforementioned mirror, just in case. He smashed the brakes and Nolo tried to avoid hitting Hollowback's rear. He failed and ended up having to swerve to the left. He was about to try and ram Tork again when a car rear ended him. He looked in the rearview mirror cursing in his native tongue as he realised whose car it was. His eyes widened as he looked at Tech Tyte behind him, his sister's car.

''What are you doing here Talia?, this is my fight!'', he spat out, utterly furious at his sister for ruining his chance.

''Cut the shit Nolo!, grow up already!, stop holding an imaginary grudge against him!'', Talia replied fiercely. She could obviously see that she had touched a nerve in her brother. She cowered a bit, despite being brave, she didn't know how would Nolo react, him being somewhat unstable when it came to emotional stuff.

Verity had sped up as well, and was behind her brother. ''Hey bro!'', she shouted at him in greeting.

''What the-, what are you doing Verity?, it ain't safe with this punk here!'', he exclaimed to her.

''Take that back you-!'', Nolo ordered.

''Stop this nonsense Nolo, please!'', Talia exclaimed to him, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

Nolo shifted his car to the right and tried to hit Tork's left side, only to end up hitting his sister, who had gotten in the middle all of a sudden.

''What are you doing Talia?, get the hell outta my way so I can teach this junk Maniac a lesson!''.

''No way Nolo'', she responded as she held her ground firmly.

Nolo was somewhat confused right now. His sibling was defending the killer of their eldest sibling, and yet she did not realise that!, how idiot was she? He started questioning how far was he taking things, was he really that self-confident and egocentrist so as to not care that much for his team?, was he becoming more and more like his brother?

He shook his head and kept driving.

''I ain't getting you today Tork, but I _will_ whenever I've cleared my ideas more!'', Nolo warned Tork before speeding away, smashing the Nitrox button.

''Verity, change of plans'', Talia said as she looked how her brother sped away. ''You watch over Nolo, and I'll stay with Tork, okay?''.

''Gotcha'', Verity responded, hitting the Nitrox button on Back Alley's dashboard. Her car got away chasing after Nolo, leaving a trail of yellow flames behind.

When everything had calmed down, Talia asked Tork, ''So why is Nolo so pissed off at you anyways?'', she knew more or less the reason, but she needed to hear it from _him_ , from the one Maniac her brother hated so much.

Tork sighed as he replied, ''Wish I knew, Tal, wish I knew, all I can tell you is from my point of view aight?, it goes more or less like this''.

They kept driving as Tork narrated his story to the Teku's sibling.

XXXXX

Karma and Kurt had long ago split up at a T intersection, both wishing each other good luck in the Realm.

The brunette and sole female Teku had been driving in silence, her senses screaming at her to be extremely careful and cautious. She narrowed her eyes slightly and her brow furrowed, her muscles on her slender-framed body tensing up.

She heard Lani's voice comment, ''There's something wrong with this Realm''. Karma took a turn to the right, still frowning.

''Yeah'', she agreed with the female mechanic and de-facto medic at the Acceledrome. She took another curve to the right and adding, ''It's too easy''.

She relaxed her tension a bit as she casually said, ''Just driving on city streets-AAAH!'', she cried out in shock as her car's right side was slammed by a truck which charged at her, at full speed. The truck honked, and she panicked, looking to her left. They were nearing a building, and by the looks of it, she'd get torn apart, and even if she did survive the crash, the explosion would finish her off. She smashed a button with her left thumb on Chicane's steering wheel, and then another one with her right index, and then the car automatically shifted into reverse as she slammed the gas pedal.

The ensuing explosion was a somewhat big one, and a rather nice firework demonstration, Karma admitted. She shifted back into gear and went on with the race.

XXXXX

''Hey, has anybody seen a bathroom around here?'', Monkey asked somewhat nervous, hitting the brakes on Spinebuster. ''I need to wash out the radiator, you know what I mean?, flush out the oil pan''.

Lani, confused, raised her eyebrows in questioning, ''Are you having engine trouble?'', she queried the jumpy mechanic. Tezla looked up fully from his computer this time, and he _actually did_ shake his head, showing a single emotion.

''All city but no restrooms, it's like being in New York!'', Monkey complained in a rather hushed voice to himself. He slowed Spinebuster down to a halt, and opened the driver's (and the only one present in the vehicle) door, getting almost out of the car, looking for any bathroom.

He heard a claxon honk in front of him. It sounded a lot like Ol' Smokey. WAIT A MINUTE!, Ol' Smokey hadn't entered the Realm, so... Monkey turned to face whatever was coming towards him. He yelped in surprise, and a bit of fear as he saw a giant, dull grey truck with menacing red-tinted windows and windscreen. He climbed inside Spinebuster and hit the gearshift into reverse, and smashed the gas pedal. Spinebuster started speeding away, the truck coming closer and closer to it. It honked once more and Monkey shouted, ''You can tell Wylde he can have his car back!''. The truck was almost on him now, and it honked menacingly once more.

''Waaaaah!'', Monkey cried out as he doubled the steering wheel to the left, and made Spinebuster start spinning out, and making it also get out of the giant grey behemoth's path. Monkey spun out twice before smashing the brakes as Spinebuster's tires squeaked against the ground before it stopped completely. The truck braked hard and tried to turn to the right, but made a terrible mistake, and it paid the price as its wheels locked and it overturned, falling on it's left. It screeched along the racetrack for several meters, before it's skidding ended abruptly.

Monkey looked at the mirror on the driver's door with amusement, and chuckled to himself in joy. ''Yeeeeah, haha!, that's what happens when you mess with the Monkey!'', he mocked at the truck's fate, pointing at it with his left index. He also saw two Drone cars in the mirror, and commented to himself, ''Uh, Monkey better get moving'', and with that being said, he smashed the car's gas pedal and ran away from the Drones.

XXXXX

 ***ELSEWHERE IN THE REALM***

A black car, like the ones that roamed in the freeway, drove independently in the city's streets. It hit the brakes on a three-way intersection. And took the right path. It found a giant, eight wheeled machine. The Caterpillar Hyperpod, it was this one. A giant machine that served as a sort of tank, to go over obstacles, literally smashing through any tiny thing or person that dared to get in the occupant's path. The blackish grey car that occupied it sped away, at a moderate speed, on the giant behemoth.

XXXXX

Battle Spec took a curve to the left and sped away from a chasing Drone car.

''I picked up a Drone'', Kurt stated, frowning a bit, perturbed by this annoyance.

''You can lose it in the corners'', Lani advised him.

''Nevermind'', Kurt said as he saw on the left mirror how a giant, grey truck smashed the Drone out of the way. It honked and slowly made it's way to Kurt's left side.

''Concentrate on braking smoothly so your car stays balanced!'', Lani told him as Kurt thought fastly about her words.

''Balance increases traction'', he mumbled as he smashed the brakes, going slightly to the left, and then driving to the right, taking a curve, and avoiding the truck with grace.

''Traction'', he talked to himself as he saw a dead end ahead, the track ended into an orange abyss, and he braked just in time, his car almost falling into the shards of oblivion. Kurt stood up in his seat and looked at his surroundings. He squinted as he saw the exit of the Realm.

''I can see the end of the Realm!'', he cried in the general radio channel. ''We gotta get back on the freeway to get there!''.

''The freeway, of course!, why didn't I think of that before?'', Monkey said as he smacked himself mentally.

''What could go wrong in the freeway?'', he added, chuckling lightly.

XXXXX

The Street Beauties drove in a tense silence in the track as Ani was in the lead, Ludmi in the middle, and Cami closed in the rear.

So far, they had avoided a couple of trucks, separated and reagrouped, smashed some Drones away, and now were racing silently, looking for an exit to this boring, repetitive environment.

Ludmi was about to whine about it for the fifthhundredth time that day when they heard the words of Kurt. '' _I can see the end of the Realm!, we gotta get back on the freeway to get there_ ''.

''Cool, what the Hell are we waiting for?, let's go!'', Ani cried out, anxious to get out of there.

''Agreed'', Cami chimed in happily, Ludmila also showed her approval with a grunt, finally stopping complaining of being trapped in the maze-like city.

They sped away towards the freeway.

XXXXX

As Kurt announced these words to everyone, he heard a honk coming from the truck. He prepared for it. The truck kept speeding up at him. He went into reverse some meters (or yards for those who use the imperial measurement system) and braked again, looking over the void how the truck disappeared into the shards of oblivion. ''See ya'', he muttered as he hit the gas again and moved on with the race.

XXXXX

The giant Caterpillar Hyperpod, commandeered by the blackish grey car that _had_ a driver, finally reached the freeway. It got on it and started going over the slow-moving, jammed traffic of the black ghost cars. It made it's way with ease, smashing through some, if not most, of the cars.

XXXXX

Taro had acknowledged his sister's presence, and they were even, driving silently in the Realm, enjoying each other's company. That, though, did not allow both of them to quit their traditional frowns of neutrality. Even more, when the peace was shattered when three Drones started chasing them. They both got into some kind of weird way that went higher and higher, while spiraling and circling in strange ways which made it hard to control your car, even more at high speeds. Taro was in front of her sister as both hit the Nitrox to put some more distance ahead of the Drones. They swerved to the left and right on the strange road as both grunted in stress, this was getting more and more difficult. Until they reached the top. They were in an open... floating parking lot? They shrugged but remained cautious as they hit the brakes and made a 180° degree spin. Taro remaiend in first place and his frown deepened.

''You need to get back on the freeway Taro!'', Lani told him as she looked at him through the on-board camera.

''I'm working on it'', Taro replied calmly as he hit one of the many switches on Rivited's dashboard. The black lava plow pulled from under Rivited's front and covered the entirely of the car's front as Taro's smirking mouth soon twisted and joined his frown. Both Kitano siblings completely ignored the free path to their right.

Taro smashed the gas pedal, protecting his sister that followed him. He roared as he smashed head on with his lava plow the first Drone car, which went flying out, tracing an arch in the air, and landed, crashing on a parked grey, generic Realm Car, both blowing up in a rather spectacular fashion. Next, he took out the second Drone car, but it had tried to avoid Taro's attack. Thus, Rivited only hit the Drone car's half, so it went sailing out in the air, and fell off the floating parking lot, down into Tork's path.

Taro took out the third car succesfully, and then retracted the plow. His sister commented, ''Impressive, nice work there bro'', with an amount of emotion that became too weird even for Terra herself. ''That's odd'', Taro observed, chuckling. He heard his sister giggle along, and they both smirked as they got back to the task at hand: getting down off of this parking lot. Both sighed as they ran down the spiralling path that took them up.

XXXXX

The male Maddox sibling and Talia had split up long ago, as well as Verity and Nolo.

''Huh?'', Tork wondered as he saw a black and green object coming at full speed from the sky.

He grunted as he narrowly avoided it swerving to the left. Suddenly it was raining Drone cars?, damn, what's next? Wylde hugging Kurt and saying ''Let's leave all the past shit aside bro?''.

Nolo didn't have the same look, as the Drone car bounced on the ground and skidded in the track. ''WOW!'', he cried as he, by reflex, smashed the brakes and his car's left side crashed with the Drone, and he went sailing out in the air. He turned over several times before his car ended upside down, screeching in the ground until he finally froze.

Tork looked in the rearview mirror how Synkro met it's end. He hit the brakes and spun to the left, looking at Synkro, and how from the car did not emerge it's driver. He hit the gas and drove towards Synkro. He climbed off of Hollowback, walked briskly towards Synkro's shotgun seat door, and knelt down to inspect Nolo.

''Nolo!'', he called out his name.

He heard a somewhat labored breathing, and then Nolo chuckle, with Tone's golden necklace hanging in a somewhat funnily way from Nolo's tanned neck. ''You'll have to try again, I'm still alive'', the Teku leader talked to no one in particular.

Tork sighed as he walked away from Synkro's wreckage, advising Nolo, ''I'd use the EDR if I were you''.

XXXXX

Taro and Terra finally got back to ground level and sped away towards the freeway. As Rivited's engine roared, Taro asked Lani, ''How much time?'', as he frowned.

She glanced with her emerald green eyes at the clock and responded, a bit nervous, ''The Realm closes in 20 minutes!''.

''Copy that'', Terra replied as she switched gears and put even with her brother.

Somewhere far ahead in the highway, Monkey was driving, relaxed. ''There's no problem, it looks like rush hour's over!'', he commented happily as he maneuvered in the highway with ease. Suddenly, two Realm Cars passed him, one on his right, and the other on his left. Monkey raised an eyebrow and queried, ''That's odd, what are the Realm Cars driving all crazy around?''.

He suddenly looked at the rearview mirror and saw a giant, black behemoth behind him, twice as tall as the grey trucks from the Realm. He yelped in fear and hit the gas pedal. The behemoth's mechanic driver moved a lever, and two Sweeper Drones came out from underneath the machine, chasing Spinebuster. Monkey hit the handbrake, and spun to the left, and then hit the gas again. However, he did not see that he had caught one of the Sweeper Drones, who now moved under the chassis of Spinebuster, stretching itself.

''Did you see that?'', Monkey cried out loud, panicked.

The Sweeper Drone then began welding Spinebuster's chassis with a green laser that came from it's single, long eye. It did this to gain control over the car, and then hit the reverse on the gearshift, and then smashed the gas. It started accelerating, obviously going backwards. Monkey yelped in surprise and tried pulling the gearshift forward. Only to rip it away from the car.

''Oh no'', he told to himself as he looked at the rearview mirror and saw the black, giant behemoth from before be right behind him. And then he was swept inside.

XXXXX

'' _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ '', was the scream that was heard through the Acceledrome's speakers. Pork Chop, who was fixing Monkey's car windshield, looked up to the brownish, boulder ceiling of the Acceledrome, and frowned.

''Monkey Man!'', Pork Chop shouted, as if his friend could hear him despite the interdimensional distance. He jogged to the Control Room as he overheard Wylde's protesting voice, ''Hey!, what's happening to my car?!'', but neverminded it.

Back in the Control Room, Lani lost the on-board camera feed of Spinebuster. She gasped in shock. '' _Not again, of all the drivers, Monkey had to be lost?, no!_ '', she cried out mentally in disbelief.

She stared at the static screen that previously had Spinebuster's on board camera feed and noticed the radio was still working.

XXXXX

'' _Monkey!, can you hear me?, Monkey!_ '', she called out to him as she heard some mechanic sounds and various beeps of varying higher and lower pitched tones.

Monkey saw how multiple machines came from the ceiling and walls from the Sweeper. Some were robotic arms with pincers, others with bright white lights that looked like Star Wars laser sabers, which cut open Spinebuster, ripping it apart. ''That's it, I am out of here!'', he said, reaching out towards the dashboard to use the EDR.

Just to have it pulled open, and then he was grabbed by an electronic arm himself, and cried out, ''H-heeelp!'', before he felt the radio go into static as Wylde's car was completely dismantled. He was then locked up in some... vertical... cell thingy?

XXXXX

Tork was inside his car, looking idly at Synkro's wreckage as he heard Monkey on the Maniac's radio channel. '' _H-heeeelp!_ '', and the radio burst into static.

''Taro, this is Tork, it's up to you to win this thing!'', he advised the Japanese Maniac.

'' _Copy_ '', Taro replied simply.

Then, the Maniac leader spared one last look at Synkro, before shaking his head. He frowned as he smashed the gas pedals making a 180° spin, speeding away from Nolo. ''I'm going after Monkey!''.

Meanwhile, the Teku latino leader heard Hollowback's engine fade away in the distance, and hmmmphed to himself, mumbling, ''Let's see if I can accelecharge outta this!'', as he grabbed his Swamp Realm Accelecharger and put it in the Accelecharger slot. His car glowed dark green as a short vine track emerged from below his car, making him go forward a bit, and then nothing else happened. He hit the steering wheel, disappointed with himself. '' _Great, I failed you again Tone, I shouldn't have been such a reckless fool_ , **MIERDA!** '', Nolo mused almost everything, except the last word, which is, well, the curse word in spanish for shit.

XXXXX

The same black and greenmetal heap floated high above the orange sky of the Metro Realm. It beeped and squawked, producing electronic sounds of a relatively high pitch as it zoomed in on the overturned Synrko. It detected the Accelecharger energy and informed Gelorum.

Back in the Racing Drones' HQ, Gelorum smirked as she announced to the Lieutenant Drone, ''The Recon Drones have located an Accelecharger''.

The Sweeper Drone made a 180° spin and raced back towards Nolo's wreckage place, eager to get the Acceleron-crafted object.

XXXXX

He removed the Accelecharger and sighed, shaking his head, looked with his eyes widened in fear as he saw a giant grey truck speeding at Synkro. He slid the lid of the red EDR button as was about to hit it when he saw a giant, black and green... truck? It rammed the truck away, like if the truck was made out of pure plastic. ''Damn, by the looks of the colours, it looked like a Drone vehicle'', he mumbled to himself.

'' _Nolo, can you hear me?, you have to get ouf of there!_ '', Lani told him on the radio. He was about to press the EDR when his car was suddenly swept by the giant Drone vehicle, and he looked angrily, a scowl on his hazel eyes, how his beloved replica of his defunct brother's car was torn apart, piece by piece, and he was grabbed by a mechanic arm and put into a vertical... thing? Some kind of cell, and there was a grating on the rooftop, that filtered in the dim lights of varying colors of the Realm.

He also noticed that the Accelecharger was gone too. '' _Crap, I'm sorry Tone_ '', he thought sadly, as he let his head down, and some tears fell down. He shook his head and sobbed lightly.

XXXXX

Synkro's camera feed turned into static as Lani let her head hang down slightly, feeling suddenly overwhelmingly saddened. ''They've got Nolo too'', she told the remaining drivers.

Tezla growled to himself, and complained, ''I never should have let them take the Accelechargers into the Realm!''.

Lani, furious suddenly got up from her chair, having had enough of the Doctor.

''Cut the bullshit Tezla!'', she barked at him, her usually calm and normal attitude replaced by a sudden hatred for that man. ''Fuck you, you disgusting piece of shit!, all you care about is those stupid chips!, those drivers are risking their lives, we've already lost _five_ '', she resumed as she mentioned not only Kadeem and Rachel, but also-

Suddenly, the confrontation between the female mechanic and the doctor was interrupted as Pork Chop busted through the Control Room's door (meaning he came in running, but he used his common sense, and did not try to take the door down).

''Enough of this!'', he yelled at both persons, completely neverminding Gig's presence. ''Give me a car, I'll get Monkey ouf of there'', he demaned fiercely.

Lani sighed before calming down and replying to Pork Chop, ''There isn't time, Pork Chop''.

''There's nothing _any_ of us can do'', Tezla remarked, his face remaining unperturbed under the cold glares of the bulky southerner Maniac and the brunette mechanic.

XXXXX

'' _They got Nolo too_ '', those words were heard by Talia Pasaro, one of the two female siblings of Nolo and Tone. The other one was still living in Mexico taking care of their _mamá_ , near the New Mexico desert. She remembered that her sister's name was Juana, a common yet nice name in the spanish-speaking countries of Hispanic America. She shook her head as she squinted her hazel eyes and drove in the streets of the city.

She had reagrouped with Tork, and Verity went on with Terra to win the Realm. Karma joined the female Pasaro sibling and the Maniac leader as she shouted to both, ''If you are planning on attacking that thing, you're gonna need help!''. She was to the left of Tork, who drove in the middle, and to his right was Talia's Tech Tyte.

''You think you can keep the Drones busy?'', Tork questioned Karma as he looked at her with his emerald green eyes narrowed. She remained impassive as she stared back with her ocean blue eyes.

''I know I can'', she replied, somewhat prideful, she knew she was the best driver in the Teku, altough it was a bit arrogant of herself to think it like that, so... smugly from her part.

''Here, catch!'', Tork shouted as he threw at her an orange chip-shaped object. The Cavern Realm Accelecharger. It'd get the Drones' attention.

''Hey!, what am I, mincemeat?!'', Talia protested as she frowned, fuming at both drivers for ignoring her.

''You'll get your brother back, if we both cooperate'', Tork said, looking back to his right. He saw Talia's look of acknowledge on her hazel eyes as she nodded. '' _At least she_ has _some sense_ '', he thought.

He saw Karma hit the gas and get away from them until she was ahead of the Sweeper. He waited to make his move, the plan had to go perfectly as scheduled...

XXXXX

Gelorum's eyes widened even the slightest bit possible, another Accelecharger? Strange, but she shook her head before looking at the radar on the screen in front of her that gave her already pale skin a ghostly glow.

''The Recon Drones have detected another Accelecharger'', she announced to the Sweeper Drone Driver, and she saw it acknowledge her words with a nod, which elicited a mechanic flexing sound of it's neck.

She smirked in satisfaction as she kept staring at the screen with amusement.

XXXXX

The Sweeper Drone Driver pushed one of the many buttons in the behemoth's dashboard, and then two Drone Sweepers came from below the giant, rolling fortress and ran after Chicane. Karma grinned and pushed the Nitrox button on Chicane's steering wheel. A trail of blue flames came from the rear wheels as the Sweeper Drones were burnt to crisps, and if that was not enough, they were crushed by the Sweeper's giant wheels.

Tork knew it was time. He activated one of Hollowback's switches on the dashboard and a spike protruded from the car's front end. He smashed the gas and slammed himself to the Sweeper. Talia didn't have a spike, but... She had an idea. She touched a button on Tech Tyte's dashboard, and being at such a close distance behind Hollowback, the grappling hook went flying out just mere centimeters (just a couple of inches, for those of you who out there, imperial measurement system folks) and then her car was firmly latched on to Tork's car's rear.

She nodded in satisfaction, and removed her black racing helmet, storing it inside her car. She followed Tork as he climbed up to the Sweeper, him having removed his helmet as well. He lent her a hand to get up and both looked ahead of them.

The Sweeper Drone grumbled as it heard the commotion outside. ''Intruders'', it spoke on the Racing Drones' radio channel. It saw how Chicane got in front of the Sweeper, glowing orange due to the effects of the Cavern Realm Accelecharger, and then it's glow vanished, as Karma removed the chip-like object.

''Monkey!'', Turk shouted. He saw three gratings on the floor. Below one there was nothing. He heard a jumpy voice reply, ''Tork!''. It was definitely Monkey, in the middle. He knelt and started to pull at the gratings sides. He grunted with the effort. Slowly, the metal started giving away, and then, with an almighty effort, he ripped off the grating. The ripping metal sound alerted the Sweeper Drone Driver, and it started making its way towards the ceiling of it's vehicle. Meanwhile, Tork pulled Monkey up and he heard the red headed mechanic with a goatee say, ''Boy, when you gotta go, you really gotta go Tork, and I really gotta go!'', Monkey squeaked as he held his stomach. Tork grunted and dismissed him with a handwave.

Talia then pointed to the third grating, ''Nolo!'', both the Maniac leader and one of the Teku's female siblings cried out simultaneously. Tork ran towards the grating as he heard Nolo hum a ''Huh?'' of confussion.

XXXXX

 ***ELSEWHERE, IN THE REALM'S HIGHWAY***

Battle Spec drove at full speed, Kurt could feel he was nearing the end of the Realm. Rivited followed close by, commandeered by Taro Kitano, his trademark frown on his face. Followed by his sister, Terra, who was frowning as well.

Ani, Cami and Lud had gotten into the freeway as well, and smashed the Nitrox button, the three of them at the same time. Black Widow, White Hope and Street Bumper ran in the track, no longer in a straight line, but rather, in a strange arrangement Ani ahead of them, Cami to her left almost even, and Lud behind her.

''I think I see Terra and her angry-only-visually brother over there!'', Ani commented to her teammates, squinting her brown eyes. She applied more pressure to the gas pedal, and passed both siblings, who nodded in greeting. Ani was determined to win this Realm, for her friends, for her team, and for herself as well. She frowned, closing her eyes momentarily and snapping them back open with a newfound wave of confidence. She got even with that jarhead's brother, Kurt.

'' _The Sweeper is under attack, secure the Accelechargers!_ '', Gelorum ordered the Lieutenant Drone, and the machine nodded in response before activating is green combat-mode visor. It made a quick 180° spin and, it's 3 subordinates following it, raced back to the Sweeper to protect the Accelechargers. It saw humans approaching, but neverminded them. The Accelechargers were top-priority right now. It pulled out the Monument Realm Accelecharger, which had an isosceles triangle and two dots of a green aqua color, one above the triangle and the other one below. It's car and it's squads' glew a green-aqua color and then turning two-dimensional, like they were made of paper.

The orange-glasses sporting Teku looked peripherally at the Street Beauties' driver to his left, and raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. '' _She_ is _bound to win this thing, I can feel with just looking at her face_ '', he mentally reflexed as he switched gears on Battle Spec. '' _The Teku already have two Accelechargers, I should just let her win- OH CRAP!_ '', he cried out mentally as both saw an arrangement of Drones coming at them full speed, instead of attacking head on, the Drones passed through both drivers' left, not even bothering to look at the humans. As the Drones passed by, Kurt saw that the Drones' cars glew in an aqua-green color and they had an appearance like they were made of paper?, that's one of the things that caught Kurt's attention the most, the second one being that _the four car squad of Drones_ , the entirely of it, was glowing in said color. Kurt shrugged it off and slowed down considerably, leaving Ana alone. He also saw how Taro and Terra, and the other Street Beauties passed him. He then proceeded at a distance from them, so as to not let them see him. He thought about Wylde as he drove. About their not-so-good sibling relationship.

Taro too saw the squad of Drones incoming, and activated his lava plow, but seeing as how they all passed him by, not even caring to attack him, and even more, noticing how the _FOUR_ cars glew with that aqua-green color, he started thinking and asked Tezla in the Acceledrome, ''Could it be possible that the Drones are _copying_ Accelechargers?''. He deactivated the lava plow, which retracted and folded back below Rivited.

'' _What did you say Taro?_ '', Tezla asked back to the Maniac, not believing what he had heard from that Japanese's mouth.

Taro also heard Pork Chop's voice chim in, ''Uh, yeah, sorry to interrupt ya' but WHAT ABOUT MONKEY?!'', albeit a bit violently at the end, and even Taro couldn't supress a light wince.

XXXXX

The Sweeper Drone driver locked the autopilot to chase Karma's car, and then made its way towards the Sweeper's top.

''Nolo!'', Tork called out the Teku's leader name as he knelt beside the grating and prepared to pull it out.

''He wouldn't help you after what you did to his brother, he'd laugh about leaving you behind!'', Monkey commented suddenly, catching Tork off guard.

The Maniac leader quickly replied, in a rather cold tone, ''I didn't do anything to his brother''.

Monkey nodded and fell silent after that.

Talia observed impassively, before she noticed a giant, towering figure that was at some meters away from them.

''TORK, BEHIND YOU!'', she cried out, and Tork turned back to face the assailant. Tork could have been 1,90 meter tall, which he actually was, being even with Pork Chop and that other Teku that had an accent just like Nolo... But this machine, it was far taller than him, it was, he could tell, 8 feet tall and maybe even some inches, which would be, more or less, 2,50 meters in height. Nevertheless, Tork frowned at the monster. And the Drone frowned back at Tork, even though no one could see it.

It walked slowly, menacingly towards the trio. Tork grunted and then started running, charging towards the Drone, and the Drone started running toward Tork. The Maniac, when he was at point blank range with the Drone, headbutted the towering monster, whipping it off the Sweeper and sending it into the street below. It fell down and practically broke all of its joints and mechanical parts, destroying upon first impact.

'' _Drones, hold on to your butts guys, and Talia_ '', Karma muttered in the radio as she looked at the incoming vehicles that were going head on against her. She waited for it patiently as the Lieutenant Drone lead its squad. Karma then swerved to the left, avoiding the Drones, but getting her cat bumped lightly by the Lieutenan's, and then she hit the jumper jets in her car. When she landed back on the ground, she had to fight a bit to hold her car under control and then she relaxed her tensed muscles. She saw on the rearview mirror how the Drones were sucked in into the Sweeper and then she was sure that parts were sent out flying behind the enormous vehicle.

The Lieutenant Drone, however, had survived, and got off of it's car and climbed up to the Sweeper's top.

Tork quickly got his hands to work and knelt down as he started pulling Nolo's grating out. He grunted again, and he, after an almighty tug, managed to get the metal circular grating out. ''Go get in the car'', Tork ordered Monkey, and the Maniac did as he was told to, and he jumped back into Hollowback.

''What do you want?'', Nolo demanded, scowling at Tork, who extended his brown, darker hand than his to him.

''You can stay down there if you want, I don't care'', he simply stated to the Teku. Nolo looked up at Tork's extended hand and then thought about it real quick. He had lost Tone, he had lost his car, and his father too, years ago though. But he still had his mother and eldest sister (despite both of them, _Mamá Rosa_ and _hermanita_ Juana being Mexico), and Talia, and hell, he also had his team to lead as well, carrying on Tone's legacy.

'' _You tryina take my place?_ '', Tone's words echoed in his mind fastly, and his eyes brightened themselves up with hope. He extended his right hand towards Tork's, and the Maniac leader pulled him up. Nolo nodded to his sister in greeting, and they were about to depart, but they were interrupted by a mechanical voice saying, ''Leaving without this, human?'', while holding on it's oversized left hand the much-smaller-in-comparison Swamp Realm Accelecharger.

Tork and Nolo both frowned. The Lieutenant Drone itself. Tork grabbed the metal grating he had just ripped off and threw it at the Drone with a grunt. The machine merely deviated it with a hit of it's left arm.

''I don't think you're leaving at all'', the machine told Tork as it raised it's left fist in fury. It then activated its green combat-mode triangular visor.

Nolo suddenly looked a bit ahead of them. He widened his eyes a bit in shock as he had mere seconds to do something before the three of them, Drone, Maniac and him, smashed against an overpass in the middle of the street. He heard Tork say bravely, with his teeth clenched, ''Go to the car, I got this one!''.

Nolo saw they were really, _really_ near that overpass, and then he grabbed the back of the Maniac's red, sleeveless shirt, and cried out, ''Tork!'', and heard the Maniac respond in confusion, ''What are you?- Ah!''. Tork fell on his back, and Nolo squeezed in in the hole that formerly was his prision. Tork stood down as he saw a black overpass above him. A second later and he would've died. He stood up again, and Nolo came out of the hole. The Drone obviously had been shattered to pieces by the impact. And they all sighed in relief.

''Guess we're even now'', Tork said nonchalantly, and Nolo and Talia (the female had also gotten down in a hole, more precisely, in which used to be Monkey's) both nodded in agreement.

The bulky Afroamerican Maniac saw the Swamp Realm Accelecharger on the ground. He saw it sail out in the air and caught it wit his left hand, studying it as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe for several seconds.

XXXXX

Taro had sped up, far ahead of her sister, and met a frowning, concentred Ana, from the Street Beauties. They both grunted at each other in salutation. Taro was in the middle of the road, and to his right was the aforementioned Street Beauties member. The portal was visible not so far away from them, the Realm's symbol (a plain, golden square) was still imprinted on it, so that meant the Drones hadn't crossed it yet.

''I've made it'', Taro observed to himself, almost whispering. He felt someone rear end him, and then he saw a Drone car trying to make him spin out. He stopped looking at it on the mirror and then to his left was Battle Spec, trying to... make him spin out?

''Stop that shit, Kurt!, I'm on your side!'', Taro shouted, but to no avail. He smashed the brakes once he saw Kurt make him spin out. ''Kurt!'', Taro shouted to the Teku racer, defeated, a frown of angryness crept on his face.

''It's up to you, girl'', he mumbled as he saw the lone Street Beauties racer fight against Kurt.

She seemed to be aware of Kurt, and did not want to let that happen. She smashed the Nitrox button, and did not give Kurt any angle to try and make her lose control. Even more she was rear ended a couple of times, but she left Kurt behind as her car sped up, leaving blue flames behind. She was in front of the portal. She was going to win this. She grinned to herself as she crossed the portal. Her entire body felt somewhat tingly, and strange as she was teleported out of the Realm, and back into the Acceledrome. The golden Accelecharger with a square, same coloured symbol materialised inside Black Widow, and she hastily took it, smirking.

XXXXX

Kurt crossed the realm in second place. Taro started back up and smashed the gas pedal. ''Take that, motherfucker, see if that teaches you to play dirty'', the eldest Kitano snapped angrily, breaking his usually calm and composed attitude.

XXXXX

Monkey looked up through the windshield expectantly at his leader, Nolo, and Nolo's sister. ''Come on, jump!'', he urged the three of them, shouting. First, Talia jumped, landing on Hollowback's hood. She slowly jumped to her car as well, and then Nolo followed. He landed crouching on Hollowback's hood, and made his way towards his sister's car, climbing in. Finally, Tork jumped on Hollowback's hood, eliciting a metallic **CLONK!** that sounded more than Talia's and Nolo's. Monkey looked at Tork as the Maniac leader climbed inside Hollowback. Tork caught Monkey looking at him, ''Are you getting fatter Tork?'', Monkey questioned his leader with a raised eyebrow.

Tork frowned a bit at him as he switched the spike off, and retracted from the Sweeper. He felt Nolo's sister unattach herself from his car. ''Dunno'', Tork excused himself, shrugging. Both Maniacs chuckled lightly at this as Monkey announced, ''We're all right Karma!''.

'' _Alright_ '', she replied sharply, focused on thinking how to lose the Sweeper. It was on auto lock mode, following her, so... She had an idea. She kept accelerating through a tunnel, the Sweeper tailing her. There was a curve to the right, and she smashed the brakes suddenly. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited for it. Then, she hit the jumpjets in her car, and four flames below Chicane emerged, lifting the car up and above the Sweeper that passed by. Karma landed back safely as the Sweeper fell down into the orange abyss, straight into the shards of oblivion.

He heard multiple cars pass her. She recognized them as White Hope, and Street Bumper, and a car that looked a lot like Taro's. Welded!, Taro's sister's car. The portal wasn't so far away, and she saw how the three of the racers crossed it safely. She heard two cars pull up behind her. TechTyte and Hollowback. Tork got off of Hollowback, and Nolo got off of his sibling's car as well.

''Well, there's your ride'', Tork said, jerking his head back lightly toward Chicane. He also handed the Swamp Realm Accelecharger back to Nolo, which took it gratefully.

''Listen, about my revenge and all that shit-'', Nolo quickly commented.

''Save it man'', Tork cut him off.

They locked eyes for several seconds as the Maniac leader spoke, ''I know you're a bit mad at me right now, but after seeing you down there in the Sweeper's cell, I saw something change in you kid, something like a spark, you may still hold a grudge against me, but at least you don't wish to kill me THAT BAD''.

''So we're more or less good?'', Nolo asked him.

Tork nodded slowly. They high fived slowly, and then climbed in their respective team mates' car. Well, actually, Nolo on his teammate's car, and Tork on HIS car, which was occupied by HIS teammate.

''Slide over, I'll take you to a bathroom'', Tork told Monkey.

Monkey nervously stammered as he tried to articulate, ''I-it-it's a little late for th-that Tork, heheh'', chuckling lightly. Tork nodded, _not_ wanting to know the details. ''You can drive'', he told the jumpy Maniac, who nodded in response.

Talia remained silent as she stared with curiosity how the scene unfolded in front of her. She took a deep breath getting the four drivers' attention.

''Everyone is ready to go?, alright then, let's go, we got a race to finish'', she told everyone, and with that, she lead the march as the three cars exited through the portal.

XXXXX

Kurt came through the portal, this time it _was_ him. He landed in the Acceledrome, and Lani sighed in partial relief. Then, she saw Tezla walk away from the Control Room.

''We still have drivers in the Re-'', Lani shouted at him, but to no avail, and shook her head, for what seemed like the hundredth time in that... morning? She did not even know.

TechTyte, Hollowback and Chicane came out of the portal, and those were the last three. The drivers had safely exited through the portal as the Wheel of Power started spinning fastly, and then the blue portal disappeared, remaining only the three rings spinning idly until the next Realm opened.

XXXXX

 ***?, LOCATION UNKNOWN***

From a purple portal and a purple version of the Wheel of Power, a car that matched Battle Spec in all aspects, and a generic Drone car, came out of the Realm. They both kept driving like that, until their drivers pressed a button inside their cars' dashboards, and the ''camouflage'' skins that both had slowly faded away, turning into the true, purple and silver cars they truly were, with mixed in with the purple and grey environment. They both reached a large blast door, and entered the hangar.

Bright grey letters read above it, '' **VEHICLE STORAGE AREA ONE, NORTH END OF THE BASE** *. The drivers from each car descended, and they nodded to each other. They removed their helmets. One looked of Asian descent, with bluish black hair, and a somewhat pale yellowish skin. He had a calmed nature, and was rather silent. He was approached by some scientists in strange, grey labcoats with grey helmets and univisors with a glass of a purple color.

He was also approached by the other car's driver. This one was a woman, of black hair, brown eyes, somewhat short height and slender frame. Both drivers had of course removed their modern helmets, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to recognise each other.

''Sergent Takamoto, Captain Lovreau'', one of the scientists asked them.

''Yes?'', both replied in unison, stretching their fingers.

''Commander Wilson told me to to tell you that you must report to his office ASAP for debriefing'', the scientist concluded, eager to study the cars and see how well did they do during the Realm.

''Understood'', Sergeant Takamoto replied as he walked away towards the Commander's office.

''Atsushi'', the Captain asked her platoon companion.

''Yes, Vi?, what is it?, he replied as he kept walking, slowing his pace a bit to let her catch up.

''What if we occur to come across them, I mean, you manage to somehow meet... Shirako or... Gale in the Realms, or I manage to encounter my beloved Ana in the Realms?, we must follow our orders but that would put them in danger!'', she cried out, obviously nervous.

''Relax, Violeta, everything will be alright okay?'', he reassured her with a smile.

Both locked eyes as she stared at him and he stared back at her. ''Thanks for supporting me, Atsushi''.

''No problem Vi, that's what friends, family is for, we're a platoon, but we're a family too, you, me, that crazy fool of Janet Wheeler, and Major Wheeler, damn!, and Roger Maddox too, you four are the best friends and companions I could have ever been given'', he simply stated as he leisurely paced towards the Commander's office.

She smiled brightly and nodded, ''You're right''.

They had failed their mission on this Realm, this time, but, they would surely manage to beat both the Drones and even their own sons if they had to next time...

XXXXX

Monkey turned off the ignition on Hollowback and got off the car. Tork followed suit, getting off the passenger's seat, feeling somewhat strange since he had not driven alone. In fact, he had not even driven this time.

''Man, am I glad that's over'', Monkey cheered, relaxing his muscles and stretching out.

''Hey Monkey!'', Wylde's voice startled the mechanic, who gasped in surprise. ''Where's my car?'', Wylde asked, his arms stretched towards his sides.

''Y-y-you know Wylde, your car had a loooooot of miles on it pal'', Monkey told Wylde nervously as he tried to calm him down.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!'', Wylde yelled as he reached out for Monkey with his left hand.

In a swift motion, Monkey made a three meter and a half in height backflip and landed crouching on Hollowback's roof.

''Back off, Wylde, it wasn't his fault'', Tork ordered Wylde, while pointing at the youngest Wylde sibling with his right index.

''Yeeeah, you are the one who let him have it'', Wylde apparented to be calm for an instant as he meditated about this. ''That's the last time you ever tell me what to do, you let that Teku scum beat us!'', he started shouting again, his voice raising in volume.

''If I had been in the race, _he_ would have never won!'', Wylde finished, pointing an accusatory, fingerless-gloved hand right hand towards Kurt.

''I didn't win, that Ana girl from the Street Beauties did'', Kurt replied calmly as always.

''Bullsh-'', Wylde was about to counter when he heard Tezla chim in.

''You didn't win?'', the Doctor asked, amazed.

''Yeah, she crossed the portal in first place, I slowed down _on purpose_ , I mean, the Teku already have two Accelechargers, she really deserved to win, besides, she's a very skilled driver like the rest of her team'', Kurt explained.

''He's lying, he must've kept the Accelecharger in his car'', Wylde snapped again angrily.

Pork Chop walked to them and exclaimed, ''Well, I have an idea, let's take his car apart and find it''.

''Let's take _him_ apart!'', Wylde insisted on, trying to solve the matter with violence.

''That will not be necessary, Gig will scan the car _and_ Kurt for any traces of Accelecharger energy'', Tezla offered. ''Will that satisfy the Metal Maniacs?'', he questioned, with his right eyebrow raised, looking at every Maniac present there.

''Good enough'', Tork replied coolly, nodding.

''That won't prove anything!'', Wylde yelled.

'' _I_ am the leader of the Maniacs, _I said, it's good enough_ '', Tork frowned as he stated those words louder than Wylde's shouts, to make his authority clear. He then turned his back on everyone and walked back to his team's sleeping quarters, and so did Taro, and Pork Chop.

Lani shot a glare at Taro, and the Maniac did not even seem to be affected by her glare.

Wylde's fists clenched in fury as he tensed up, and then relaxed, shaking his head.

Karma, Nolo and Kurt watched all of the Maniacs go, and then Karma spoke, ''Look, Taro may be a Metal Maniac, but he's no liar''.

''You're saying I am?'', Kurt queried her, seemingly as if she were responsible for any imaginary mess that suddenly make Kurt extremely angry. He shot a glare at Karma and to a confused Nolo, and then grunted as he walked away.

 ***END OF PART TWO: SPEED OF SILENCE***


End file.
